He Had The Whole World In His Hands
by rose.waldron.9
Summary: John Cena seems to have it all but he is hiding some heartbreak in his past. Will the crazed Bray Wyatt uncover it? Dark themes, possible slash John/Nikki John/Randy possible John/Bray scenes in future. Now co written with JadeRose1
1. Chapter 1

(Here is another new story. It was just an idea that came into my head I wanted to try. Let me know what you all think and if you would like to read more. Warning: Possible dark themes as always.)

John Cena was relaxing in his large home in Florida with his girlfriend Nikki Bella. It was a rare day off and he intended to fully enjoy it. He was reclining in one of his chairs watching TV with a glass of wine, barefoot in a pair of tan cargo shorts and a white wife beater. Life was good with a beautiful girlfriend, successful job and all the money he could use in two lifetimes. His current feud with the young Bray Wyatt was only making the WWE ratings higher.

"Hey, Sexy." Nikki entered the room, wearing a white robe with her long, dark hair down. She always took John's breath away. She was almost too attractive if there really was such a thing. She sauntered over to the sitting John, bending over to straddle him and block his view of the TV not that he minded. "Guess what I'm wearing under this robe?" She asked, trying in vain to be coy. Nikki Bella was anything but shy.

John breathed in her scent. She had just taken a bath and she smelled of lavender, probably from her favorite bath salts she loved to use. "I'm guessing you want to show me?" He grinned, dimples popping as he reached up to push her loose robe down off her slender shoulders. He licked his lips at the sight of Nikki wearing a sexy red and black satin matching bra and panties set. Small red bows accentuated her big breasts. "Nice, Baby. You know what Daddy likes."

Nikki laughed as her robe dropped to the living room floor. She loved her man's sense of humor and childish fun. "Yeah, I know what you like." She turned to give John a clear view of her ass, bending to give him a makeshift lap dance. "Going to take me upstairs, John? I know how much you hate to dirty your downstairs."

John growled, reaching up to grab Nikki around her waist. "For you, Baby, I might make an exception." His cock was already aching in the confines of his shorts.

A few minutes later John had managed to remove his girlfriend's bra and his own shorts. He had his face buried between her ample mounds while his large hands groped her satin clad ass."Fuck, Nikki. I love your tits." He moaned as he moved his head to suck a hardening nipple.

It was at that moment John's cell phone chose to go off on the table beside his chair. He growled and ignored it but whoever it was called again a minute later. "Damn it!" John cursed as he loosened his grip on Nikki's ass.

"Just answer the phone, John. You know it's going to drive you crazy." Nikki sighed. She was used to her boyfriend's hectic work load. "We have all day together."

John reached over to grab the phone and stood up, trying to keep his tone neutral. "Hello?"

"Awe, John. You finally answer. I hope I didn't catch you with your pants down."

John heard the unmistakable chuckle of his coworker Bray Wyatt on the other end. He felt both annoyed and curious at what was going on. "Bray? How did you get my number?"

Once again that crazed laugh was heard. It was damn creepy. "Don't you worry about that, John. What you need to be really worrying about is what else I know. I know many, many things, John. Some of them I don't think you will want brought to light. They might..." That laugh. "_Expose _you."

John was at a total loss. He had been told that Bray was a cool guy in the locker room. That the man was brilliant and even wrote his own promos. The man on the phone with him was acting like they were still in ring character. "Is this a prank?" John laughed. "Because if it is I'm the king of pranks but now is not the time, Bray. I'm trying to enjoy my day off." He figured one of his buddies must have given Bray his number for a payback joke. Maybe Mike or even Randy.

"If only it were, John. If only it were." Bray's voice took on a soft, dangerous tone. Almost seductive. "You have every comfort any man could ever want but you have no idea who you are. You keep things hidden from view. In the closet away from the prying eyes of children."

By this time Nikki had left the room, knowing John would be awhile as he always was with coworkers. John was getting freaked out as he pulled up his discarded shorts and sat in the chair. "What are you talking about, Bray? I have nothing to hide. My life is an open book." He took a sip of wine. "It's on a reality show for god's sake."

"Is it, John?" Bray spoke to John as if he were a small ignorant child. "What about deep inside your closet? Deep inside where the light doesn't reach? So deep even the monsters are afraid to look there?" He laughed quietly. "I've been looking inside the Viper's mind. What do you think, John? Do you think some of the voices he hears might be my own?"

John felt his stomach drop at the mention of Randy Orton's ring name. "Are you talking about Randy? What do you mean looking inside his mind? Okay, now you have my attention."

"Oh, hallelujah I finally have the great Superman's attention." Bray almost cackled into the phone. "But I know his kryptonite! You think you have it all...the ruler of the universe! You have a perfect home, beautiful girlfriend but it's all ashes in your mouth isn't it? You can have it all! Nothing is denied to your lustful eyes...except for what you really want. Truly desire. Your soul desires the darker things...things hidden in the shadows. I know what you want!" His voice sing songed. "It's something you've wanted for years. Something you had once but let it go because you couldn't bare the thought of tainting your precious image!" Bray's voice grew stern as if chastising a naughty boy. "You could have had it all but you threw it away! You held it in your hand. It shone like a diamond in your eyes. But you took the most precious gift ever gave you and cast it aside like dirt."

"And what would that be?" John swallowed hard. For some reason he felt sick inside. Bray Wyatt was getting to him in a way that few people could.

"It's not a that it's a who!" Bray exploded, making John jump. "You trampled on the Viper's heart and destroyed him. Oh, he laughs and he drinks and he fucks the women but it's all vanity to him. I know about it all, John." The crazed man's hot breath could be heard as his chest heaved. "And I'm going to make it right again. I'm going to force you to see the truth inside you before it's too late. I'm working on him for you. I'm working on your Viper."

John jumped up from his chair. "You leave Randy the fuck alone! I'll have your job!" He hissed in fuming outrage.

"I know about St. Louis, John. Don't try to run from me." The called ended as John starred at his phone in utter disbelief. How could Bray have known? He was not even in the company then and Randy was not the type to talk. He closed his eyes as his heart ached at the memory. The sweat, their groaning, the smells of sex as their bodies were joined and then the pain later when Randy had tried to give him the ring. The look of betrayal in his lover's stormy eyes as John could see the walls going up after five years trying to break them down. "I'll never marry, Ran." John had said. "It's nothing against you. We have to think of our careers. Can't we just stay the way we are? Why ruin what we have?" "Fine, John. You don't know how much it cost me to ask you." Randy had snapped the black box closed before John could study the ring. It had been a simple band of platinum inscribed with their combined initials on the inside. "You know about my fucked up past. I wanted to make you my future." Nothing had ever seemed the same after that night.

"You okay, Baby?" Nikki walked back into the room holding a glass of wine. "You seem distracted."

John realized he was standing silently with his eyes shut and fists clenched. He tried to relax. "Yeah. Bray Wyatt just called me and said some strange shit. I don't even know how he got my number."

"Oh." Nikki walked over and leaned her head on John's shoulder. "What did he say."

"Just some shit about Randy and now I'm worried about him. Bray was talking like a fucking psychopath." John patted Nikki's head.

"It's probably fine, John. You know some guys get carried away. It's only a storyline with you and him. Relax." She guided John back to his chair to sit. "From what I've seen of your buddy Randy he can more than take care of himself." She reached down to rub John's clothed cock. It twitched at her touch. "I think little Johnny wants to come out and play."

John was about to respond when his phone went off. A text this time. "Fuck!" Nikki exploded in a rare show of temper. "What do I have to do around here to get some time with my man?"

John would have ignored his phone but he was spooked now from his call with Bray. It was from Randy. His heart raced as he read the simple message. #I need help.#

(So let me know what you are thinking.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Thank you for your reviews and feedback. I am having so much fun writing this. Bray Wyatt is an interesting character.)

John starred at his phone, adrenaline causing his heart to feel it was pounding out of his chest. Years of suppressed feelings for Randy bubbled to the surface as his mind ran wild. Love, jealously, passion, lust, shame were all jumbled together as the unwanted emotions flooded him. Emotions he had thought were buried long ago.

"John, what's wrong?" Nikki's annoyance turned to worry as she studied her shaken boyfriend. "What happened?"

John blinked as he looked at her. He had forgotten she was even there. "Uh, just some trouble with Randy, Babe. Could I get a little privacy please?"

The diva nodded. She had no reason to doubt him. Nikki knew nothing of his past with the Viper or men in general. John had always been very discreet. Painfully so. "Sure, John. I'll go upstairs and relax. Come on up when you can." She gathered her robe and left after giving her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

John's hands shook as he tried to look up Randy's name under his contacts. In his mind he could see exactly what had happened to his friend and ex lover.

_Randy was laying in the bed of a rusty blue pickup truck under a heavy tarp. His hands were bound in front of him with jute rope, a coarse rope made of vegetable fibers that cut into his wrists as he struggled and caused painful rope burns. His feet were bound as well and he was gagged with Luke Wyatt's red bandana tied between his lips. A flour sack covered the panicked man's head like a hood. He was being driven to an old shack in the middle of nowhere with no chance for escape. The familiar sound of dueling banjos could be heard playing like the soundtrack to a bad movie. Bray's laughter could be heard drifting through the night air. "Big Viper. Big bad Viper...in the end nothing but a little lost lamb himself. Don't worry. I will take care of you."_

"Hello? John?" Randy's baritone on the other end of the phone stirred John from his nightmares. By this time John was so panicked he was beside himself.

"Ran, are you okay?" He screamed louder than he meant to.

"Damn, Cena. Take out my eardrum why don't you." Randy joked dryly. "Of course I'm okay."

"But I thought...wait, you're not tied up in the back of Bray's pickup truck?" John's heart began to calm as he talked.

"Bray's pickup truck?" Randy gave a rare hearty laugh as he was resting on his bus. "John, what the hell have you been watching? Deliverance? I doubt Bray even owns a truck. He uses a rental same as the other new guys."

John felt a little foolish for overreacting as he sat down in his chair. "Well, I did hear banjos." He admitted sheepishly.

"Banjos? Fucking banjos?" Randy was laughing so hard his side hurt. "You and your imagination, Johnny." His laughter suddenly faded as he grew thoughtful. "But now that we're talking about Bray Wyatt...I may have given him your cell phone number."

"Why did you do that, Ran? That guy is a nut job even out of the ring. He called here saying all kinds of shit and ruined my day off." John paused a moment. "Wait, you said you needed help?"

"Sorry, John. Bray invited me out for drinks one night after a show. He seemed like a cool guy. He kept asking for your number and after a few drinks it just slipped out." Randy's tone sounded guilty. "I don't even remember how I got back to my hotel room that night." There was an awkward pause. "That's why I need help, Man. Only you can help me when I get this way. I've been reverting back, Johnny. I don't know why it happened...Everything's was going great for me. I just started having nightmares then this urge to drink all the time and...self destructive feelings. Depression maybe I don't know. I'm afraid to be alone for long." His normally cocky voice shook. "I'm afraid I'll shoot my brains out."

"Ran, I don't know what to say." John swallowed hard, trying to will away the pain in the pit of his stomach. "Did you tell Bray about St. Louis?"

"Yes." The younger man's answer came out in a choked whisper. "You know I don't talk about the past to our coworkers, John. I'm not like that. As I said, something's wrong with me. I had dreams about...killing Nikki so we...so we could be together. I swear, Johnny, that's not me! I just want you to be happy. I like Nikki." John was shocked to hear the soft sound of Randy crying. "God, I belong in a mental hospital. I feel like I'm possessed."

"Randy, I want you to stay the hell away from Bray Wyatt. I can't prove it but he is one messed up guy. He told me on the phone that the voices you are hearing in your head are from him. He is a master manipulator or some shit. Leave him alone and no drinking for awhile. Alcohol and depression don't mix. And maybe see a therapist." John tried to stay calm even though he was freaking out inside.

"And tell them what, John? That I'm having thoughts of ending it all? Thoughts of killing my best friend's girl...even fucking him against the wall after until he passes out if he wants it or not?"

John did not know if he felt more aroused or scared of Randy's ramblings. This was the first time the Viper had admitted sexual urges for him since their unofficial break up. "Wait, you think about raping me?"

"Yes! No! I don't know!" Randy bent forward to run a hand over his cropped head. "I told you I'm fucking losing my mind! This is worse than when I was on the pills! I just have all these...feelings. I thought I had my temper under control."

"Just relax, Randy. I'll meet up with you as soon as I can. I'm at my place right now and Nikki is waiting on me. Hang in there, Buddy." John felt terrible but did not know what else to do or say at the moment.

"Yeah,okay. Catch you later, Cena." Randy hung up the phone feeling sick. He could not believe he had confessed all to John. It was like his mouth had lost any filter it once had. A vision flashed through his mind so strong it took his breath away. It was the same one that seemed to haunt him at every turn. Except this time he was wide awake.

_Randy stood in the master bedroom of John's home. He held a hand gun, his chest heaving as he panted. Nikki lay silent on the bed, her eyes wide open, starring at the ceiling with blood running from the fatal wound to her head. _

"_Randy! What the hell have you done!" John ran into the room, his blue eyes wide with disbelief. "Nikki!"_

_Randy grabbed John as he moved to check on his girlfriend's lifeless body. "She's gone, John. You have no one but me now." With a strength he did not know he possessed, Randy shoved the grieving older man against the wall. He held the gun to John's head as he quickly stripped them both. "Watch her while I fuck you." The maniacal laugh the Viper was known for in the ring filled the room as he pushed inside his friend with one thrust. "One last fuck for the road, Johnny. One last fuck and I'll send us both to hell." _

"No! Nooooo!" Randy shook his head as he ran to his small bathroom to be sick. He was going insane and there was nothing he could do about it. Only one man could save him now before he hurt himself or others. He knew what he had to do.

John enjoyed a nice evening with Nikki and tried to forget all the earlier drama. They were watching a movie together after a hot round of sex when his phone went off again. Looking, John sighed to see it was from Bray Wyatt. That man was really starting to get to him. John almost dropped his phone when he read the message. #He still has the ring. Ask him. It never leaves his side.# Randy still had the ring? What else had he confessed to Bray? John had a feeling he was in for a long ride and he and Randy would be going wherever Bray chose to drive them. Quite possibly to hell.


	3. Chapter 3

(Back after a long break. The rest of the story will be co written with my fiance JadeRose1. Please leave a review and tell us how we are doing. Off topic, getting married in two weeks :)

A Few Days Later

John felt his stomach turn with nerves as he stood outside of Randy's hotel room door and gave a knock. He went back on the road yesterday but had been too busy to talk to his best friend until now. Truth be told he had almost avoided the whole issue. He was worried about his ex boyfriend's well being but Randy had sounded near crazy on the phone and he dreaded seeing the man worse than he had been in the past. Bray had not spoken to John at the Raw show, only gave him an almost knowing smile from afar before their promo leading to Wrestlemania. The older man tried to tell himself that he must have imagined the entire thing, that it had all been some sort of nightmare from lack of proper sleep. Bray was a cool guy, everybody said so. John shook the cobwebs from his head as he waited for Randy to answer the door. He was dressed in his normal cargo shorts and a t-shirt he had thrown on after his shower.

"Yeah?" Came Randy's familiar tone through the door.

"It's me, John. I told you I'd be by to talk." John replied, thinking Randy was being more paranoid than usual. Nikki was in his suite and had kindly urged him to take as long as he needed to talk to his buddy. She could sense how worried John had been since the phone call.

The door slowly unlocked and opened. Randy was in gyms shorts and a tank top. "Oh yeah...hey." He breathed a slight sigh with a lick of his lips. "Come on in." He move out of the way for John.

"Was you expecting the Boogeyman?" John joked lightly as he walked inside, sitting his gym bag down by the door.

"Around here you never know." Randy tried to joke back. He shut the door, moving to sit. Without the make-up girl's magic Randy's face looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

John took a chair close to Randy. There was no hiding the worry in his eyes. "Fuck, Man. You look like hell. You sleeping at all?"

"What's sleep?" Randy tried to joke with a dry laugh. "You know that's a luxury most of the time."

"You know what I mean." John said bluntly as he always was with the younger man. "Fuck, you called my phone talking about blowing your head off with a gun. What's going on, Man?" He suddenly remembered how he used to call Randy his Daddy jokingly and swallowed hard, trying to push the memories into the back of his mind.

Randy shook his head, running a hand over his shorn head. "Sorry, Johnny. I don't know what's been getting into me." The younger man stated.

"Tell me everything that's been going on so I can help." John prodded almost gently. He had dealt with this before when Randy was taking pills. "Maybe you've fallen into depression...it can be hell on a body."

"I told you the main one on the phone...I feel like I am losing my fucking mind. I can't tell anyone though...well beside you." Randy told him.

"When did you start having the...um nightmare?" John asked. He could not believe Randy was dreaming of killing Nikki and fucking him by her dead body. It was intense even for Randy.

Randy lightly scratched his head. "Fuck, I'm not even fully sure. I want to say not too long...yet I think maybe longer then I realized."

John took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm just confused. I was enjoying my day off and Bray called...he was rambling on and on like he does in the ring...saying crazy shit about our past...next thing I know you call me all upset...then I get a text from Bray." He handed Randy his phone so the younger man could see the text. #He still has the ring. Ask him. It never leaves his side.# John raised an eyebrow at Randy.

Randy's jaw clenched at the message but lowered his head, handing the phone back. "How would he know that? And why would he want to fuck with me like this?" John asked as he took the phone. He did not ask Randy if the message was true. By the younger man's body language it obviously was.

"I don't know why he's messing with you, John. I know you two have a ring feud, but I have no clue why he is trying to make it personal with you." Randy replied.

"Fuck, I've never done anything to him." John gave a sigh. "He said I was a hypocrite...trying to act like I have a good life when I am hiding secrets...then he brought you up."

"Sorry, John. I don't know what happened. I was out at a bar and next I knew he took a seat at my table. I told him I wasn't much for company, next I knew my mouth was like a running faucet."Randy sighed.

John nodded, trying to be understanding. At times it was hard to believe that they could sit here so normally after how close they had been in the past. So many memories filled his head, so vivid they almost took his breath away. He had not thought about him and Randy for a long time. Was this Bray's work as well? "I'm sorry, Ran...I never realized our...drifting apart was so hard on you."

Randy gave a dry laugh. "How could it not be?" He tilted his head, looking at John.

John almost felt like he was under a microscope as Randy's intense blue eyes studied him. "Sorry...that was thoughtless. I guess since you never bring it up I thought it...well, it doesn't bother you anymore. We hang at my place all the time and it never feels awkward to me."

"Why would I keep bringing it up? You made it clear back then." Randy told John, trying not to sound bitter. "You realize how long it's been?" He shook his head. "Forget it, John. I'll deal. I always deal."

John was taken back by Randy's words. He did love the younger man just could not force himself to come out and risk losing his career. "I'm sorry...I never wanted it to be this way." He said at last. "I...I did care more than you think...and it's been almost two years."

"Actually, John...just over two years now." Randy corrected him. "You never wanted it this way...but you're the one that made it this way."

John sighed. "I know...I know...I never hid the fact that I didn't want to marry, Ran...I loved you but you put me in a bad position and then made me feel like the bad guy."

Randy shook his head, lowering it. He then cringed, pressing a hand to his temple. "I still want you." Randy almost whispered.

John felt a lump in his throat at the admission. He had suspected it, but hearing it aloud made his heart hurt. It seemed like it had been forever since they had been close. "I...I don't know what to say, Ran." He said at last, his tone soft. "I do still care about you...but I have Nicole now...and you deserve better than I can give you."

"Never gonna happen." Randy told him before rubbing his temples. He cursed himself over these damn headaches he had been getting. "Guess friendship is better than nothing hmmm?"

"Yeah." John said thickly. Concern began to fill his eyes. "You okay? Have a headache or something?"

"Yeah...they come and go." Randy told him. He lifted his head to try to look at John, the normal predatory gaze looked almost distant and vacant.

John moved to sit close to Randy. He was very concerned about the man, knowing his past with self destructive behaviors. He rested a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You asked me to come so we could talk...what can I do for you?"

"I don't know...I just don't know. I thought I had it under control...had it worked out. FUCK!" Randy exclaimed loudly. "I feel like I am coming unhinged."

John jumped at the screamed curse as it caught him off guard. He honestly did not know what to say or do afraid he would hurt Randy's fragile state more. "Maybe you should see a doctor about the headaches...and a counselor like before?" He advised, remembering the younger man's success with anger management. A part of him missed hearing Randy call him Baby while they...wait, where did that thought come from? John wondered if Randy's mental issues were rubbing off on him.

"You know if I try a counselor Vince will have me pulled from the road." Randy stated. "I can't talk to just anyone about this shit."

"I...I know. Fuck, I don't know what to suggest, Ran." John admitted. "At least see the Doc about the headaches."

"Yeah...maybe." Randy mumbled. He blinked his eyes, trying to focus. When did he last get a good night's sleep?

"You need to lay down and rest...you look exhausted and you had a hell of a match tonight." John urged as he pulled Randy to his feet to guide him to the bed. "You need me again..you know my number."

Randy stood with John, looking at him. "I do need you..that's the problem."

John felt a slight wetness in his eyes and blinked it away. It was so difficult to keep saying no to the man he loved more than he cared to admit. A part of him felt like a coward for caring so much about what others thought of him. With Nikki in his life the public saw him as a man who had it all together and he could not find the courage to shatter the illusion even for the gorgeous man in front of him who never seemed to give up. "You know what I mean." They reached the bed and John gently guided Randy to lay down on it. His face lowered to look into the near tormented eyes. "I won't be far...Rest."

Randy's face fell, turning to his side. "Don't you need to run back to the little miss?" the question may have sounded slightly biting. Randy didn't know why. He liked Nikki on so many levels. Actually maybe he did know. She had the life he felt should have been his. John was surprised to hear Randy's tone when speaking about Nikki. They had spent many a day together, the three of them talking and having a nice meal at his place.

Nikki had no clue about his past with men and just assumed Randy was a close friend. "You know she doesn't mind me checking on you." He bent to kiss the top of Randy's head before walking to the door to excuse himself from the room. When Randy did not respond to the kiss or his words John sighed. He picked up his gear bag by the door and left the hotel room, closing the door behind him. When he reached his suite Nikki was laying on the bed waiting for him. Her long hair was draped her shoulders and she wore a baby blue colored nightgown. She was beyond attractive, always knowing just how to dress to please him. Why was his mind on Randy still?

"Everything okay, John?" She asked as she noticed his tense body language. John sat his bag down beside the bed and kicked off his sneakers once he walked close to the bedroom area.

John sat on the bed, shaking his head. "Not really...Ran is having some serious headaches...and he just didn't seem like himself at all."

Nikki's concern matched John's as she sat up, resting a hand on the older man's shoulder. "That's terrible...he needs to see a doctor."

John suddenly felt overwhelmingly guilty. He prided himself on being an honest man and Nikki had no idea about this important part of his past. "Yeah...guess I'll go hop in the shower." He mumbled before standing to walk to the bathroom.

"Don't be long, Babe." Nikki called, which only served to make John feel worse. He hated himself that he preferred hearing the word Baby coming from Randy's deep baritone to Babe spoken in his girlfriend's sweet voice.

John was only gone from Randy's room a few minutes when the younger man tossed in his sleep as the vivid nightmares filled his mind again. It wasn't long before he woke up screaming and stumbling to the bathroom, growing ill. Looking in the mirror after he rinsed his mouth he couldn't believe the face looking back at him. It was that of the sick, twisted Viper. The cold predator that would love nothing more then steal John away from Nikki and show him how good it can be, Remind him how good it can be. "NO...NO GO AWAY!" He yelled, holding his head again, stumbling back.

A few floors below Randy's room was the sound of a crazed laugh. Bray was transfixed on a burning candle. He then snuffed it with his fingers. Slowly the pieces were sliding into place. For now he would continue to work the pieces into place.

John did not sleep well himself that night as he kept thinking of how Randy had looked and sounded. He thought those conflicted feelings were in the past but now it had all come rushing back. A part of him had longed to take Randy into his arms and comfort him but he knew that would only bring trouble. John woke early that morning and looked over at the soundly sleeping Nikki. She had been very into the sex they had enjoyed before calling it a night. The older man gave an almost sad smile as he remembered saying he had no interest in anal play of any kind. The truth was he longed for it. It had been years since Randy had filled him. The day seemed to pass in a tired blur for John. When the evening came he made the drive to the arena for the Smackdown taping. He was determined to have a chat with Bray if he could catch him alone. He had to watch his words though. Bray knew his secret and could destroy him if he chose to do so.

Bray was sitting in catering with his two normal large shadows...Luke and Eric flanking each side of him. They were enjoying a pre show meal. When John walked into catering he gave a glance Bray's way, debating if he should say anything with the other two men so close. He finally grabbed a plate of food and carried it casually over in their direction. "Hey, Bray." John greeted, trying to keep his tone light. "Want to chat alone later? I thought you might want to after our...interesting phone call the other day."

Bray gave a faint chuckle, a smile tugging the corners of his lips. "Of course, John." He replied almost too cheerfully. "Stop by our room after the show if you wish. My boys can keep secrets." He smile grew faintly with a twinkle in his eye.

John shook his head. There was no way he was talking about his past love life or Randy in front of two more people. "No thanks. My personal life is not for just anyone to hear. No offense but I hardly know your boys. Just forget it." As if on cue Randy walked into the room and began to look over the table's choices for food. John's eyes looked him over, seeing how tired the younger man seemed and tense. The veins could almost be seen bulging in the back of his neck.

Bray's lips moved to a faint pout, the top lip sticking out faintly from under the mustache. He pulled Luke down, whispering something. Then the same to Eric. Both men gave a faint nod. Bray looked at John. "When you come they will leave for a time." He cooked his head. "That suit you, John?"

John looked doubtful but gave a slow nod. "Okay...sounds good. What's your room number?"

"1412." Bray replied simply. His eyes shifted, seeing Randy gazing their way. He gave a faint nod in greeting.

"See you then." John nodded, not wanting to reveal any more than he had to. He walked to take a seat away from the Wyatt Family, trying to put on a calm face for the public.

Randy looked between Bray and where John was. Part of him wanted to be alone, He knew in the crowded common room it was doubtful it would happen, He started to head for the exit so he could head for his locker room. John watched Randy go and sighed but did not push it. He knew in order to get over him the younger man would probably want his space. He missed how easily they were able to hang out together only a few days ago. Instead of the locker room somehow Randy ended up down one of the many hallways backstage that was lined with equipment. Next he realized he was near the Diva's locker room watching as Nikki was talking to her sister. His free hand clenched as thoughts ran in his head of what he could do to her. His eyes studied the two woman. An almost dangerous look filled his eyes before he cringed, shaking it off. His plate fell to the floor, the silverware on it clanked on the hard cement floor. He placed a hand to his head trying to shake the feeling.

"You okay?" John's voice came from behind Randy as he had headed for the Diva's locker room to inform Nikki he would be held up with Bray after Smackdown. Randy jumped, having the same distant look from the night before. John was starting to really worry now. Randy held almost the look of a zombie to him. "Come on." He said, pulling Randy away from the Diva's locker room and toward his private one. Randy almost was glad to be led away yet also reluctant.

Once they were in the locker room John closed the door and gave Randy a confused but frustrated look. "What the hell is wrong with you, Ran? Your eyes look like you're either asleep or dead...and what are you doing stalking the divas?" He gave a shudder as he remembered the younger man's dream about killing Nikki.

"I...I don't know how I got there." Randy replied. His head lowered, twitching slightly side to side.

Before John knew it he had backed the younger man until his back was against the wall. John's panting breaths could be heard as his face was inches away from the taller man. "Admit it. You were spying on Nikki. I don't know what's gotten into you lately, Ran...I thought things were good between us now but you're acting like a stalker."

Randy was taken back by John's actions. "Honest...I...I don't know how I ended up over there." Randy moved his hands to hold John's face to look at his eyes, They were scared and lost looking. Next thing Randy knew he bent down to kiss John. Heat caused John's body to tingle in a way it never had before the moment their lips met. He was not the type to cheat on a lover and his mind told him this was wrong but his body seemed to have a mind of its own. His cock gave an excited twitch inside his cargo shorts as a small groan came from deep in his chest. One of Randy's hands left John's face trailing down his arm. He then stopped, breaking the kiss and turning his head away. His chest heaved from where he was still pinned between John and the wall. He wanted to apologize...say he was sorry. Was he really though?

Reality began to set in in the middle of John's lust when the kiss broke. His cheeks flushed, embarrassed by the obvious tent he was sporting in his shorts. "Um...I believe you." John said, slowly backing away from the wall to give Randy his space. He wanted the younger man. He wanted him so much but knew it was not permitted now. "G-Guess I'd better get ready for my match." He said as he tried to pull himself together.

"I...I should head for my room I guess." Randy said lowly as he moved away.

"See you later." John almost whispered. He dared not look at the younger man or he was afraid he may do something foolish.

"Yeah...maybe." Randy replied before vanishing out the door. John gave a shudder once he was alone. Why was Randy affecting him this way after all that time? It was as if he was compelled to be with his best friend. He tried to cool his body before the house show, wondering if maybe he should avoid Randy for awhile before they ended up doing something they would regret.

The show went normal with no sign of Randy after the final bell. John figured maybe Randy was as embarrassed about the incident as he was so he let it go and made the drive back to the hotel. He gave Nikki a call and told her he would be getting in later than normal. John felt nervous as he knocked on Bray's door, determined to get some answers to this whole mess.

The big man Luke opened the door, looking down at John without speaking a word. John looked up at the wild looking man, trying not to seem intimidated. "Bray is expecting me?" He said calmly. Luke nodded, turning to walk back into the room, leaving the door open for John to follow. John walked into the room, trying to shake off the creepy feeling as his eyes adjusted to the dim light.

Bray was sitting in a chair. A few candles lit the room. Eric stood near by looking as John entered. A creepy sight to some would be the old fashioned rocking chair. Why was that there? Shouldn't it be with production? John was very confused as he took in the sight. Why was Bray sitting in the dark with candles like he was holding a seance or something? "Hey." He said, looking at Bray. "You have time for our chat now?"

"Of course, John...of course." Bray replied. "Boys if you please?" He gave a sweeping motion toward the door and the two larger men headed out.

Once they were alone John stood in front of Bray awkwardly a few moments before speaking. "I admit I'm confused. You called me on my phone while I was at my home and said some very disturbing things...some would say you threatened me...why did you want to do that?"

"Threat? Threat oh no, no, no, John….no threat. I just wish to open your eyes that you have become blind with. Wish to open your eyes to the world you have forgotten is out there." Bray told him calmly.

"Have you been messing with Randy's mind?" John asked bluntly. "He said you two went out for drinks and he's been acting off ever since. I know he told you we were once together...we had moved on...but suddenly he's more depressed than when we first lost contact."

"I merely gave the poor Viper an ear when there was no other. Poor, poor fellow." Bray spoke in almost his sing song manner. "You think he moved on...think all is fine and bright in the world? That is the first thing your eyes don't see, John. A poor, sad, lost soul. Seeking warmth in bed where there is none to be found."

"That's not my fault! I cared about him just as much!" John exploded before catching himself. "He proposed to me. He knew how I felt about marriage...still do. I told him no, let's just have things as they are...but they were never the same after that."

"He opened his heart to you...his world. You allowed it to crumble, John. You want to be Superman...but you can't even save those closest to you can you?" Bray commented in reply acting unphased by the outburst.

"You don't know anything about it and why do you care anyway?" John said. The truth in what Bray said stung. "You know what...fuck this. Don't call me again and keep our relationship purely work related. If it's not about work I don't want to talk about it."

A smile tugged Bray's lips. "You came to me remember, John?"

"Yes, because I was getting crazy calls and texts from you." John reminded Bray. "I mean it...my personal life is my own so please stay out of it."

"Just trying to help." Bray replied. "How long can you avoid the Viper's hold though?

"What do you mean his hold? We aren't together anymore." John bit, suddenly feeling shame as he remembered the kiss in the locker room. His body had all but screamed for Randy to take him.

Bray just gave a laugh. A chilling, unsettling laugh like when he is in the ring. John felt his throat go dry as the laugh wanted to send fear through him. "I'll let myself out." He stammered as he moved to go. He just wanted far away from all this.

"Your eyes can only stay closed for so long, John." Bray called out after him.

Once John was in the hallway he paused to catch his breath. He was shocked to see he was sporting a small erection just from saying Randy's name. It was like his body had a mind all its own. "What the fuck?" He whispered before trying to walk discreetly to his suite.

Bray laughed after John left. He looked as the rocking chair slowly moved. "Yes, yes...I know." He laughed again. "Those boys won't know which way is up. Falling deeper and deeper until there is no light left."

John did not have a good evening as he hoped. He went back to his suite and tried to forget about all the drama. He hoped that he could forget his troubles in a session of hot sex with his beautiful girlfriend. John wanted to scream in frustration as he just could not seem to get the release his body craved inside of Nikki's warm body. Nikki screamed out her second orgasm as he pounded into her. "Yes...Yes, Babe. You have so much stamina tonight." She moaned under him. John felt so close to cumming but nothing seemed to push him over the edge. What was wrong with him?

When he was ready to give up and admit to Nikki his problem a vision filled his mind that made him groan. He remembered one of the last times he had been filled by Randy. He had been on all fours as the younger man held his hips in a bruising grip, pounding him until his body rattled. The pleasure from his prostrate had been almost too much as he pleaded for more from his Daddy. John cried out at the memory as his cock pulsed and his orgasm hit hard, filling the small woman under him. His body shook in pleasurable aftershocks as he pulled out of Nikki and fell to the bed beside her spent. "That was so good, Babe." Nikki gave John a warm smile before excusing herself to the bathroom.

John was horrified as he laid in bed covered in sweat. What the hell was wrong with him? He had been having sex with Nikki over a year and never had issues before. It was like his body had a mind of its own when it came to Randy. Even after his powerful orgasm a part of him wanted nothing more than to track Randy down and finish what they started in the locker room. It seemed his perfect life was unraveling before his very eyes. In another room Bray laughed at the visions he had shared with him. The two big stars spiraling out of control in a swirling sea of chaos. His two large shadows joining him before he retired to bed.

John once again had a hard time sleeping and felt tired the next day. The next few days on the road were difficult for the older man. He seemed to think of Randy every waking moment, his ass and cock aching for the Viper's touch and he had no idea why. He avoided Randy, hoping the distance would somehow make him feel like his normal self again. John sometimes thought he was losing his own mind. Others he felt like a bitch in heat. He had gone two years without anal sex why did he need it so much now? On Saturday evening John went to the local arena for a house show. He was thankful he would get Sunday off and could go home for awhile.

While John was in one area of the common room listening to the pre-show meeting Bray sat with his boy s in area another watching as the great Cenation leader looked to be slowly crumbling. Even if others couldn't see it past the mask John always seemed to wear he could see it well. He could see as the cracks formed below the surface, slowly growing bigger. John gave fake smiles and nods in the meeting, as always trying to put on a show of having the perfect life and everything together. Once it was finished he walked back to his locker room to prepare for his promo against Bray. A part of him dreaded the exchange even if it was work related.

Facing off in the ring Bray tried to keep the script given even if some of the words seemed to have extra bite to them. John could not wait until after the show so he could drop the fake mask of happiness and go back to his locker room. He stripped down and hopped into the shower, taking a deep, cleansing breath as the water washed over his body. Nikki had to work with her sister tomorrow so he would be heading back to Florida alone. A part of him was thankful for the privacy and peace.

Over the water of the shower a hushed voice could be heard. It had the faint familiar almost resonating tone like when Randy would whisper to him in the night. When John tried to look past the water he couldn't find the source of it though. John knew he had to be alone as this was his private locker room so the sound of a voice startled him. Seeing nothing he shrugged his shoulders and went back to washing himself. His body suddenly tingled as he felt a warm breath on the back of his neck. "Baby.." Randy's deep baritone sounded near John's ear. "Oh, Baby..." John jumped and glanced behind him to see nothing. His cock twitched as he felt a teasing breath against his neck, filling him with heat and sexual longing.

"I couldn't stay away." Randy's voice whispered.

John gave a chuckle at the words and his body's reaction as more blood traveled to his thickening manhood. "I'm cracking up. I need more sleep." He said out loud to himself.

"You feel it too don't you, Baby?" The voice asked. The warm feeling was still on the back of John's neck.

"Fuck." John gave a pant as his eyes drifted shut. He knew it was not true...that Randy was not really there. It was a figment in his mind but it just felt so good. He had not heard Randy call him Baby since the day he proposed. It reminded him of so many shower times they had spent together in various hotel rooms although John was too afraid of getting caught to allow it in his locker room. "Yeah...Daddy. Touch me." He said in a husky tone. John knew he would not actually feel anything but it was nice to daydream here alone away from prying eyes.

A gasp came in the voice as if it were hearing something. "Come to me tonight, Baby….please." The voice spoke and movement heard before silence filled the space except the falling water. John slowly opened his eyes, wondering why his mind would stop in the middle of a fantasy.

His cock stood hard and aching under the spray. "Dammit!" John cursed before trying to cool off. He managed to focus enough to finish cleaning and dress in a clean change of clothes. The voice just would not leave him as he drove back to the hotel. The temptation to see Randy was just so strong, especially now that Nikki had left to travel with her sister after the show. The older man argued with his conscience until he could take it no longer. He walked to Randy's door and gave a knock, telling himself he was just checking up on a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

There was no answer at first. Before John could debate leaving or knocking again there was a faint sound then a voice. "Hello?" Randy's tone sounded slightly slurred. John felt embarrassed that he caught Randy trying to rest. "Just John. If you're resting I can come another time." He called back.

"No...no...um...one moment." Randy replied through the door. There sounded to be some shuffling before the door cracked open with Randy peering out. "Come on in." He moved to let John enter, the faint smell of whiskey on his breath.

John walked into the dimly lit room, seeing only a lamp was on. He tried not to feel foolish. "Hey...thought I'd stop by." The pleading voice of Randy from the shower seemed to echo in his mind.

"Hey, it's fine John." Randy gave a shaky smile before he moved to sit. He was wearing only a pair of black gym shorts. "Go ahead. Sit." He told him. A half empty glass sat on the table next to him.

John took a seat, trying not to sound stupid. "I was thinking of you tonight after the show...I know it sounds crazy but I thought I heard your voice while I was in the shower. You asked me to come see you...I didn't want to ignore it in case it was a sign you needed help of some kind." He loved how he was trying to justify his actions as if they made sense.

Randy gave a quick scoff type laugh. He sort of gestured to the glass. "Is that needing help?"

John sighed as he took in Randy's appearance and how the other's man's eyes looked slightly glazed. "I wish you wouldn't drink so much, Ran."

"Well, it either that or sleeping pills." Randy replied dryly, almost matter of fact.

John was at a loss of what to do. "Ran...I...surely you can't be this bad because of me...we've been apart two years and you seemed okay until a few days ago...what changed?"

"I don't know...Fuck, I wish I did if I knew it would change it." Randy almost snapped. "It was like everything I had done to try to forget just….shattered." Before John could reply he suddenly felt an unwanted heat fill his body. It was the same way it had reacted when speaking to Bray about Randy. He felt like a bitch in heat, his cock almost instantly hard and tenting in his shorts. A small pant passed his lips as he fought the lustful haze wanting to cloud his mind. "Maybe I just need a good fuck." John heard Randy say as the younger man reached for the partly drank glass.

John gave a low pant at the words. His mind could hardly think past the fog of sexual desire he was feeling. "H-How long has it been?" He forced out, trying not to moan.

Randy raised a brow, looking. "How long has what been, John?" He asked, sitting the glass back down. John's head spun as he tried to think of what he had just said but all that came from him was a needy moan. His cock was almost painful as it pushed against the front of his tan shorts. It was almost like a dream or he had been drugged.

"John?" Randy got up from his seat, moving over to him. "What is it?"

John tried to shake off the feeling that wanted to consume him shaking his head although his blue eyes were darkened with desire. "N-Nothing...I haven't been myself lately either...overlook me."

"Yeah..sure...we both seem like screwed messes." Randy almost laughed as he went to turn. "Screwed, what an appropriate word."

John went to stand to go, showing his aroused condition. The fog in his mind and body seemed to spread through the room, filling the small space with sexual energy. "I...n-need..." He stammered, knowing he sounded like a stuttering idiot. "D-Damn...is it hot in here?"

"Want me to open the sliding doors?" Randy asked.

John gave a nod, hoping the cool air would clear his head. "Yes, Please." He pulled off his sweat soaked shirt and tossed it aside.

"Yeah, Baby...take it off." John heard as Randy moved for the door, his back to him. John reached down to give his throbbing cock a squeeze while Randy's back was turned, trying to relieve some of the pressure he felt.

Randy cracked the door, allowing a cool breeze to enter. Randy went to turn, almost stumbling as his head wanted to spin. John saw Randy stumble and hurried by his side to almost catch him. "You okay?" He checked, trying to fight the clouded feeling in his own head that had not been caused by alcohol.

"Yeah….yeah...I'm fine." Randy faintly whispered. His head moved to look at John's face. "Fuck, I want you." His eyes slightly distant looking.

John gave a shaky breath, not able to fight the almost primal need causing his entire body to ache. "F-Fuck me then." He almost whispered back. "Been wanting it so bad." Randy reach a hand to hook behind John's head, pulling him into him for a deep, searing kiss. The taste of the whisky was on Randy's lips. John moaned against Randy's lips, not thinking about anything but the searing lust filling the room. The sound of their panting was all that could be heard as the kiss grew almost frantic between them. Randy's other hand moved the rub the front of John's shorts with a heated moan. He craved to feel his Baby again.

John gave a louder moan at the touch, his cock already dripping enough to soil his boxers. "Pllllease." He groaned, drawing the word out as the kiss broke. "Please take me."

"Oh god, John." Randy moaned. "Finish stripping." Randy released John to move to get the oil from his bag.

John almost ripped his clothes from his body in his hurry for some relief to the lust that had been plaguing him night and day. He knew this was not right but somehow it felt like they had gone back two years in the past when being together was all that mattered.

Randy turned with the bottle looking at John. "Fuck, Baby...pick how you want me….quick." He walked over to set the bottle down, removing his shorts showing his own heated state. Randy was one man that booze didn't affect his performance. It warmed John's heart to hear the endearment he never thought he would again. He climbed on the bed and got on all fours much like he was in the memory that seemed to haunt him. He liked how this position was totally different from having sex with Nikki so it was easier to pretend he was not cheating.

"Oh yeah. Show off those assets." Randy groaned as he took the oil putting some on his hand. "Need my fingers first?"

"Yeah...stretch me some..it's been a long time." John told him lowly.

"Sure, Baby." Randy got on the bed behind John, slowly pushing the oiled fingers between John's cheeks to slick the ample flesh before he pushed two of them slowly inside. John gave a groan at the missed, familiar feeling. Nothing in the word felt like the blissful stretch did. "Fuck...so tight." Randy commented as he pushed his fingers in more before slowly pumping them.

"J-Just take me now...fuck me...Daddy." John replied with desire evident in his voice.

Randy removed his fingers, soon replacing them with the head of his cock, pushing in with a deep, needy moan. A he did a crazed laugh was heard...or was it? "So good, Baby." Randy moaned, pushing deeper.

John thought he heard Bray's familiar creepy laugh but before he could mention it a fresh wave of lust went through him at the feeling of being joined with Randy again. "Fuck...Daddy." He groaned in reply.

"God I missed you, Baby." Randy moaned as his hands moved to John's hips to begin taking him hard. Moans came from Randy's chest. "Oh god, yes, Baby...fuck yeah."

John had forgotten how good it felt to be taken by a strong man. He tried to fool himself, tell himself sex with a beautiful woman was just as good but to him it was merely a pale copy. He loved how the younger man always claimed him hard and with passion, just the way he loved it. "Fuck...been so long..."

"Shh.. Baby...Daddy has you now." Randy moaned. "Fuck you feel so good...oh fuck." The sounds of passionate sex filled the air as Randy fucked John with an almost desperation. The older man drank in the feelings of lust, love and comfort that the younger man offered him.

Neither man even cared that the sliding door was open. "N-Not going to last...too good." John admitted as the feelings grew stronger.

"It's okay, Baby...neither am I...so close already." Randy moaned, his eyes drifting closed as his hands griped just a little tighter. John's body gave a shudder as he cried out, finally feeling all the pent up tension leaving him after days of hell. "Shit, Baby...can you hold a moment longer?" Randy moaned, feeling right on the edge.

"Y-Yeah...go ahead." John gasped as he panted for breath.

"Mmm yeah." Randy moaned as he went just a hair fast until he pushed deep and buried his face against John's back to muffle his climax as it hit him fast and hard. He fell back on his heel, pulling out as he panted hard. John all but collapsed on his stomache, feeling limp and exhausted. He forgot all about catching the plane to his place he was so spent. Once again he faintly heard the demented laughter but he was too tired to care.

Randy moved before collapsing on the bed next to John, passing out. John tried to force his eyes open to leave but instead he curled close to Randy and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Hours passed when Randy woke, stumbling from the bed towards the bathroom. He shivered slightly as he did wondering why the room was so damn cold. John lay on his side, curled close to the spot where Randy had been. He slept deeply, light snores leaving him as he was finally a sated man after getting what his body had craved for days. He was still naked and a small, dark spot soiled the sheets under him where Randy's release had leaked out. The room was cold but still carried the unique scent of their joining.

Randy reached the bathroom and it dawn on him his naked stated. "What the?" He was puzzled as he had gotten in the habit of sleeping in shorts since a fire in a hotel just over a year ago. He relieved himself and headed back into the room, seeing the curtains moving by the patio doors. He scratched his head. "I thought I closed you." He commented to himself as he moved to slide them shut. He turned to the bed for a few more hours sleep seeing the lump on the bed. His brows knitted together as he stepped closer. "No...no...what the fuck, Randy?" His whispered to himself as of course the closer he got to the bed the stronger the smell of the events grew.

John could be heard sleeping deeply, his naked body visible in the moonlit room as he was laying on top of the blankets. "What did I do?" Randy whispered almost in a state of shock. "Oh, fuck...this can't be real...you fucking lost it this time, Randy." He told himself as he lowered his head, holding it between his hands. "This isn't real...just a dream...just another screwed up dream. I'll look and he won't really be there." Randy went to lift his head to look and John was still there sleeping away. Randy shook his head, stepping away as fear entered his mind. What happened? Did he attack John and the older man passed out from it? That had to be it. His head moved looking around the room for signs of a fight...maybe worse signs he actually did attack Nikki.

The room carried no signs of a struggle. The only evidence of John was his clothes laying on the floor next to the bed. Randy's head was spinning as he felt in complete shock. He knew John about as well as anyone. He had to have done something to him. John wouldn't have just been with him. Why couldn't he remember? As he moved his legs hit the coffee table causing him to fall back in a crash. He gave a groan as pain wanted to rip through his head.

John was startled out of his deep sleep by the sound and sat up. He felt confused when he realized he was in an unfamiliar hotel room. Last he remembered he was supposed to be on his way to catch his private plane to Florida. He saw Randy on the floor and the memories came rushing back along with a deep sense of shame for what he had done. "Fuck." He groaned. John had always prided himself on being a faithful boyfriend and he had behaved like an easy slut. He moved to stand up and walk over to where Randy lay. "You okay?"

Randy tried to blink his eyes, giving a groan as he moved his head. "Don't know." John bent to help Randy to his feet and on the bed. "You need me to take you to the hospital?" He asked, not knowing how badly he was hurt.

"Don't...think so." Randy placed a hand to the back of his head to try to check for bleeding, wincing at the touch. "Wh-what happened?"

"You must have fallen." John hung his hand in shame. "I'm so sorry...I don't know what came over me. I'm supposed to be on a plane to my place."

"What came over you?" Randy looked at him trying to focus. "I...I me-mean before the fall."

John sighed, feeling worse than dirt. "You don't remember anything?"

"I don't know if I do or not...fuck." Randy wanted to scream but he knew it would only make his head worse. "Just feels like a screwed up dream."

"I came to see you after the show. You were drinking and we talked awhile." John's head was lowered in shame as he spoke. "All of a sudden for no reason I started feeling horny as hell...my mind felt clouded...all I could think of was you. You got up to open the door for some fresh air and you stumbled...I went to check on you and you said you wanted me...god, next thing I knew I was begging for you to fuck me...things...well, went from there."

"So...I...I didn't take advantage of you?" Randy asked to clarify. Maybe give himself some peace of mind.

"No...no I don't know why I acted that way." A faint sniffle could be heard from the older man. "I've been a mess all week...I was in the middle of sex with Nikki the other day and I couldn't get off until I thought of you."

"Damn, John...seemed we are both getting screwed in the noggin...um. Ma-maybe you need to come clean with Nikki." Randy told him.

John's body language grew scared at the thought of losing the life he had. He stood up abrupting, wiping his eyes. "I need to clean up and call my pilot."

Randy lowered his head. "Fine...go." A defeated sound came in his voice. He slowly crawled up the bed, laying back down on his side.

John paused, looking at the man a long moment. A lump wanted to form in his throat. He felt like he had used Randy and cheated on Nikki and he hated himself for it. "I'm sorry, Ran." He whispered before walking to the bathroom. Randy just gave a faint huff as the bathroom door closed. He rolled to the side, trying to ignore the pain as he pulled the blanket over him. Once alone tears trailed from John's eyes as he washed the evidence off his body of their joining. He did care about Randy...he loved the man. Why else would he have spent five long years trying to break down the Viper's walls? Randy had put him in an impossible position with the marriage proposal. Now he had deeply hurt the younger man and would hurt Nikki if he came clean. Nikki had been nothing but good to him and she had a jealous, insecure streak. He knew once she found out he swung both ways she would never trust him around Randy again. He just could not tell her.

Randy's body slipped into a dark dreamless void. As John washed he got that cold eerie laugh echoing in his head. John spun to look around the bathroom, seeing no one. "Who's there?" He called over the running water. There was no reply besides the mocking laugh that just wanted to keep taunting him. "Leave me alone!" John said in a harsh whisper. He hurried to wash and then dried off and walked back in the bedroom to dress in his clothes he had left beside the bed.

Randy made no sound or movement when John entered the room. John dressed and made a phone call to his pilot. The man told him they could leave in two hours as he had been on stand by waiting for him. John walked to the bed and bent to place a kiss on Randy's cheek. "So sorry." He whispered before leaving the room. Until John left the hotel the images and laugh taunted the older man.

John felt like he was slowly losing his mind. Images of what they had done haunted him. He could hear Randy saying "Daddy's got you." It caused his heart to ache as he made the ride to the airport. A part of him felt like he was being played. First he had the touch of Randy in the arena locker room and the voice begging him to go see him. Once he gave in and went he felt so heated he would have given in to anything Randy wanted. It seemed tied to Bray but that sounded insane even to him.

The flight was quiet except for John on thoughts as was the ride to his home. It had now been hours since they parted ways. John's phone started ringing in his pocket. John had removed his shoes and was putting away his things in the master bedroom when the phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket to take the call. "Hello?"

"Hey John it's Jesse." Replied Jesse James on the other end, one of the company bookers.

"Hey, Jesse. What can I do for you?" John asked as he sat on the bed.

"Hey, I only ask this cause I know you two are close. When did you last talk to Randy?" Jesse replied. He tried to sound his normal upbeat way, but there was worry in his voice.

John knew he would have to lie a little to avoid questions. "Uh...at the hotel after the show. Why?"

"Damn…" There was a pause. "He never checked in at the next hotel and he didn't show at the production meeting."

"Oh, damn." John echoed Jesse, now worried himself. "He hasn't been sleeping well lately...he had a headache...maybe he overslept."

"The old hotel checked out. Damn it." The older man exclaimed slightly. "Let either me or Hunter know if you hear from him?"

"Of course...I'll try to find out." John told Jesse as he tried not to panic. He knew Randy could be unstable and self destructive. Had last night pushed him so far he hurt himself?

Any attempt to Randy's phone went unanswered. It was about an hour later when Nikki called John between appointments just to check in. John was thankful that Nikki had not been hurt. He did not really think Randy would try to act out his dream but right now anything seemed possible. He felt even more guilty when his girlfriend seemed worried about Randy as he was. Once off the phone he paced the house, unable to focus on anything but Randy.

More time passed until it seemed almost a blur. Finally John's phone rang again. John grabbed his phone without even looking at the number. "Hello?"

"Hey." Came a groggy sounding Randy.

"Ran...where are you? Jesse called and said you never showed at the hotel?" John asked, trying not to sound as panicked as he was.

"Hospital...th-they know." Randy replied. "Di-didn't know if they would reach you...or not."

"Hospital? What happened?" John's stomach lurched and he worried he might get sick.

"Um...ah...one moment." There was a pause before Randy came back. He gave the name and that he thought it was somewhere between the two cities.

"What happened?" John repeated when the younger man did not give him an answer.

"Oh...um...not sure...th-they said my car was fo-found ran into a ditch." Randy replied.

"Fuck, Daddy." John said before he could catch himself. "Um...I'm off today. I'll call my pilot and stop by to see you."

"You just left. You sure?" Randy asked sounding surprised. "Th-they talked about keeping me for observation. pos-possability of...co-concussion."

"Of course I'm sure. I do care about you." John told him quietly. "You need to take care of yourself...your body was probably worn down."

"Okay...ma-maybe. Ne-need to...I'm in room...um...damn." There was a pause. "324." Randy finally replied.

John grabbed a pen and wrote down the information. "Okay. See you in a few hours." He ended the call and hurried to contact his pilot. The pilot was surprised to be called again but told John he could be ready in an hour or so. John dressed in a new change of clothes and told Nikki what was going on. She was very supportive and told him to wish Randy well for her. Before leaving the bedroom John paused beside his dresser. He felt compelled to open it and pull out the expensive Rolex watch inside the top drawer. It had been a gift from Randy and he had worn it the whole five years they were together. He slipped it on his wrist again before leaving the room to make the drive to the airport.

After the phone call Randy tried to relax. The nurse let Randy sleep but kept an eye on him so he wouldn't sleep too deeply. John felt so many emotions as he flew to the city where Randy was stay. Worry, guilt, regret and sadness were tearing him apart. He liked and respected Nikki but deep inside he knew he did not love her the way he did Randy. She deserved much better than him but he just was too cowardly to face the truth. A few hours later John arrived at the hospital and walked inside to look for Randy's room number.

When John reached the room he saw an older woman in the dim room by Randy's bed. Stepping in he could easily see it to be Elaine, Randy's mother. John walked closer to the bed, keeping his tone soft so he would not scare her. "Hey, Elaine."

Elaine turned her head slightly towards the voice. "Oh...hey, John." She offered a faint smile. She released Randy's hand before moving over to him.

"Randy called me about his accident. How is he?" He asked, glancing toward the bed in concern.

"They are finally letting him rest." She whispered. "There was a concussion and some bruised ribs. I was told it could have been much worse." She sighed from worry.

"I'm thankful it wasn't. I was worried." John told the older woman. "I know he's been stressed lately."

"Oh?" Was all she replied unsure what else to say. "Work related I am guessing?"

John knew once again he would have to lie. To his knowledge Randy's mom had no idea they had ever been a couple or anything but good buddies. "Yes, Ma'am...we all deal with a lot on our shoulders."

"Well, if he doesn't pass the testing I'll make sure he gets some rest." Elaine told him.

"Ma." Randy faintly whined from the bed. "That isn't needed."

"From the way it sounds it is." She replied looking over. "What if the car veered the other direction?"

John gave an intake of breath at the thought. What if it had? What if Randy had died with things strained between them? He walked closer to the bed. "Hey, Ran. How you feeling?" As he bent the gold watch could be seen on his wrist. It was the first time he had worn it in two years.

"Like Show KO punched me more times then I can count." Randy joked.

"I'll make sure the guest room is set up for you, Dear." Elaine commented.

"Ma...I am sure I'll be fine." Randy tried not to whine like a child that sounded odd for him.

"Well, not like you can stay with John...he has work." She retorted.

"Ma...Please."

John had to chuckle as he had never heard Randy almost whine before. "How long does he need to be watched? He can crash at my place if he wants...I guess I could ask for a few days off." He figured it was the least he could do after hurting Randy so badly.

"Maybe none at all." Randy tried to protest.

"That's sweet, John. I know you have such a busy schedule the way you try to make extra time."

"Ma." Randy almost snapped then held his head.

"Well, since you have someone to watch you, Dear I'll go call and fill you father in." His mother told him before leaving the room.

John moved to sit by the bed trying to keep Randy calm. "Just relax, Ran. You need to take it easy."

Randy sighed looking at the door to see his mother was gone. "You don't need to do this, John." Randy looked back at him.

"I really don't mind...I hate myself for hurting you again...I want to help." John said with a lowered voice. "We were together five years and friends a hell of a lot longer than that...I care about you."

"Don't you think that's asking for trouble though? What just happened? Us alone for days with no distraction." Randy paused, taking a gasping breath, moving a hand to his taped ribs. "Guess couldn't do much even if I wanted to hmm?" He almost laughed but cringed again.

John gave a hint of his dimpled, goofy smile. "There will be no hanky panky, young man. Just rest and taking it easy. I think we could both use a few days off."

"Fine...oh heads up...um...damn...she knows about us." Randy told John with a worried look. "An-and thinks we still are."

John could not look any more shocked had he tried. "What? I didn't think anyone knew about us? Or that you were even into guys."

"Ma knew...um...she helped me shop for you." Randy told John, lowering his eyes.

John's face flushed as the news sank in. "She thinks we're engaged? What does she think about my life on Total Divas?"

"I told her you just said you weren't ready yet...an-and she for some reason believes Nikki is a cover for the company."

John gave a nod, not knowing what else to say. "It's fine." He moved to put his hand on top of Randy's, revealing that he was wearing the expensive watch.

"See you have kept that shined up." Randy joked looking at the shine of the gold.

"I haven't worn it in awhile...just felt like it today." John replied softly. Randy had bought him the watch four years ago for his birthday. That and a fun bondage play kit they had explored with that night, including some fun use of hot wax and chocolate icing.

"Well, it still looks good on you." Randy told him.

"Thanks...that was a nice birthday." John commented. His mind filled with visions of that night...stripped bare and cuffed spread eagle on his king size bed while Randy slowly licked an entire tub of icing off his body. The moonlight had shone in from his large window as the Viper slowly used his tongue on every inch of bare skin, driving John crazy with need. Not that he could voice it with the red ball fastened in his mouth.

"Was...interesting." Randy commented before more could be said Elaine made her way back in the room.

John felt a little awkward now that he knew Elaine thought they were a couple. He made small talk for awhile until she excused herself. Randy was released once he was deemed safe to travel and the two flew back to John's place in Florida. John had cleared three days off with Hunter and informed Nikki of what was going on.

"Guess a guest room?" Randy asked once they reached John's home.

"Yeah...upstairs or downstairs?" John asked as they walked into his home. No way did he trust them to share a bed.

"Guess down...less climbing while the ribs heal. Um...so I guess a lot of ordering in?" Randy pondered, remembering John's less than stellar cooking skills.

John chuckled. "Nope believe it or not I can cook now. I started my own fitness program for Pops...I even make cooking videos once a week or so." He grinned. "I'm the total package."

"So, I get to be your guinea pig...I can deal." Randy laughed then winced with a cough.

"Hey...take it easy. Take the large guest room near the entertainment room." John said.

"Okay, John...um I think I have a few changes of clothing in the room I was using upstairs."

"Want me to get them for you?" John offered as he removed his shoes and cap.

"Yeah...thanks. I guess I'll head that way." Randy told John before heading down the one hall.

John ran upstairs to gather Randy's belongings. His heart pounded as he picked up a clean shirt and saw a photo tucked under it. It was a fan made manipulation of them together...the type of picture John never allowed in real life for fear of being found out. Randy reached the room and moved the blanket to try to get comfortable. He still didn't know how wise of an idea this was. He didn't want to burden John more than needed.

John looked at the picture a few minutes before tucking it between the two shirts. He carried the clothes downstairs to where Randy was resting. "Thanks again, John." Randy told him when he came in. "Yo-you didn't need to."

"I told you I want to." John insisted as he sat the clothes on the dresser. "Interesting picture I found...some fans are damn talented."

"Oh?" Randy commented. "Wh-what do you mean?"

John pulled the picture out and handed it to Randy. "I wasn't snooping. It fell out of your clothes." The picture was a manipulation of John kneeling and looking up at Randy as he often did in the ring. His hands were in handcuffs and his blue eyes were full of adoration.

"Oh...um...sorry about that." Randy admitted. He thought John would have freaked out in fear of Nikki seeing him with it.

For some reason the picture almost flattered John instead of angering him. He waved it off. "Don't worry about it. I've seen everything from our fans."

"Yeah, I guess….there has been...um...racier ones." Randy commented.

"There has?" John asked, almost curious. "Racier than that?"

"Um...yeah." Randy replied. "Guess you haven't seen everything."

"Fuck, how much worse can it get? Not like they have nude pics of us." John said almost oddly intrigued.

Randy laughed again before putting a hand to his side. "Fuck." He groaned. "There are some very….convincing drawings of us like that."

"Okay...now I have to see them." John moved to sit on the bed and handed Randy his phone. "You just...looked these up?"

"A few over time." Randy took the phone and accessed the web browser, searching a few things until he found the fan art page he was looking for. He punched in the nearly famous name Centon. He then punched in something to access the censored drawings, handing the phone to John.

John's eyes widened as he took in the photos. "Fuck...those are good." He felt his cock give a twitch at the erotic images so he quickly looked away. "Our fans have talent I admit."

"Told you." Randy took the phone clearing the page seeing it made John uncomfortable.

John tried to calm his body that seemed more hormonal than a teenager lately. He took the phone and pocketed it as he cleared his throat and stood up. "Um...get some rest, Ran. If you need me send my phone a text. I'll have lunch in a few hours."

"Okay, Buddy...take care." Randy told him as he tried to settle back down. John hurried upstairs and laid on the bed, knowing he was all alone. He pulled out the phone and went back to the fan art site to bring up the pictures. He lowered his shorts to free his aching cock with a sigh of relief and began to stroke it while gazing at the pictures on the screen. Quiet moans left him as he got into the act. Randy was soon asleep unaware of John's plight or actions in the other part of the large house.

John's eyes drifted closed as he let fantasy take over, his actions growing stronger and more desperate. He hated himself for jerking off like a pervert but he was too far gone to stop. "Yes...yes...fuck me hard." He moaned, his back arching off the bed as he came. Once the lust faded the older man felt dirty and moved to the bathroom to clean off the evidence.


	5. Chapter 5

(Thank you so much to everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed our update. It is very encouraging and makes us want to write more. Thanks to qxzky- for the sweet wedding wishes. **)**

Randy groaned as he had trouble sleeping at times. This time it was not from nightmares but pain. He moved for his phone texting John. #Got Tylenol?# He really wished he could get something stronger but they refused to prescribe anything that may make him drowsy.

John got the message once he was out of the bathroom and replied. #Sure. Be right down.# He slid on a clean pair of shorts and took the pain pills down to Randy's room.

Randy saw John's still damp short hair. "Did I catch you in the shower?"

"It's fine...I got your message after." John said. He handed him a bottle of water and the pills. John was wearing black gym shorts and a white tank top.

"Thanks." Randy popped the two pills down. "Don't know how much they'll work but better than nothing."

"I hate that you're in pain but I'm glad it wasn't worse." John told him thickly as he thought of how bad it could have been.

"I know...they are trying to figure out why I lost control." Randy told him.

"You're probably just stressed and tired. I've had my share of accidents over the years." John told him. "I'm...sorry I hurt you...I didn't mean to...I don't know what's wrong with me lately."

"We both seem screwed up in the head lately." Randy replied.

"Yeah...I don't know why. Maybe we needed a vacation." John moved to sit on the bed. "Is it true what Bray said? Do you really carry around the...ring still?"

"Yeah." Randy almost whispered, lowering his eyes.

John moved to put his arm around Randy. "Hey...I don't mind...nice to know someone thinks that much of me. Why don't you lay down and try to sleep? I can hang here if you want." Randy nodded, shifting down on the bed rolling on his good side. A faint wetness may have tried to enter his vision before he closed them.

John fought with himself as he looked at Randy. He knew the man was hurting. He did still love him even if he was too afraid to admit it. John did not want him to get the wrong impression but surely there was no harm in just resting together, especially with Nikki away. He slowly moved to lay behind Randy, draping an arm lightly over him. Randy tensed at first, giving a faint cringe. He went to grab John's hand before he could pull it away. "Am I hurting you?" John whispered.

"Ju-just wasn't expecting it is all." Randy replied.

"Just rest...I'll stay for now." John told him. He had missed their closeness as much as Randy.

"Okay, John." Randy settled back down. His mind was at war with itself. He wanted to yell and scream. He was deluding himself. Why was he allowing it to happen?

John gave a contented sigh, breathing in Randy's scent. "You smell good." He mumbled, his breath tickling the back of Randy's neck.

"No I don't...been in a fucking hospital." Randy mumbled, trying to ignore the feeling.

"Yes you do...you smell like you and I like it." John argued as he closed his eyes. "I never told you this...after we separated you left a shirt in my room upstairs...I...I slept with it for a few weeks."

"John...please don't." Randy whispered, his heart aching more than his body at John's words.

John realized he had gone too far with the confession. He slowly pulled away from Randy to sit up. "I'm sorry...I think maybe I should go and let you rest. Call me if you need me." He slowly stood and moved to walk out of the bedroom.

A faint cough left Randy as he fought not to show the tears. This was all a big mistake. Maybe he should have just gone home to recover. John lowered his head and closed the door behind him as he walked out of the room. He was only torturing them both by staying in bed with Randy. His own eyes may have looked slightly wet as he walked to the gym to put in a workout. Seemed like no matter what sleep wanted to elude Randy. And he was stuck either laying on his side or on his back. He finally got up, moving to the media room where John have recliners. He got in one kicking back with the remote nearby, turning on a random movie.

John passed the media room after working out and paused when he heard the TV on. He had spent time with Randy many days here since their breakup. Why did it feel so strained now? Maybe it had always been under the surface and he was just too blind to see it. He saw Randy sitting in one of the black recliners. "Hey...couldn't rest?" He asked. Sweat glistened on his body and he held his tank top in his hands.

"The bed wasn't comfortable." Randy told him. "This position seems better." He yawned faintly.

"Oh...okay. I'm going to rinse off in the shower and work on food. Just relax." John said.

"Okay, John." Randy tried to close his eyes, using the background of the TV to distract him. John took off for the upstairs. He took his time in his tasks to give Randy time to rest. A few hours later he had the table set with one of his favorite change time dishes roasted chicken with vegetable stir fry. He walked to the media room to check on the younger man. Faint almost gruntal snores came from the younger man as he had finally fallen asleep.

John decided to let him rest and heat the food later. He walked back in the kitchen to put it away and then played around on his computer for awhile. In time Randy's stomach woke him with a groan. "Fuck, how late is it?" He carefully got up, shutting the TV and moved back to his room grabbing the phone. "Fuck." He commented at the time texting John #Forget about me?#

John heard the text go off and replied as he walked to the kitchen. #No. You finally were resting so I let you sleep. Food just needs reheated. I'm in the kitchen.#

#On my way.# Randy started to make his way to the kitchen.

John heated up the meal and the two men ate. Once they were finished the older man stood to clean up. "So...convinced I can cook now?"

"Yeah...not bad. The rub may be a tad hot. Not bad though." Randy told him, sipping some water. "Some of my dishes might be a little spicier than you like...Oh, dessert is in the fridge." John said as he rinsed off the dinner plates.

"Trying to sweeten me up Cena?" Randy joked.

John laughed. "No hope for you, Orton." He carried two glass goblets filled with chocolate mousse to the table, sitting one at each spot. Fresh berries garnished the dish.

"Looks cute." Randy replied. 'Almost as cute as you.' Randy thought but tried to shake the thought off.

John rewarded Randy with a dimpled grin. "Thanks...I tried. Tell me what you think of it." He took a seat to eat his own with Randy.

Randy took a bite giving a look like debating. "Tastes rich...this is on a food program?"

John nodded. "Yep...sugar free jello with lite Cool Whip and berries...almost sugar free and very low calorie."

"Nice this I could deal with." Randy joked as he ate more of it.

"I'll try to cut down on the spices for you." John chuckled as he enjoyed his. The room was quiet as the two men ate.

"Thanks, Ba...Johnny." Randy replied looking down at his near slip.

"You're welcome." John smiled, not minding the slip at all. Actually it had felt good to hear the sweet name during sex the previous night. Once he had finished his dessert he got up again to clean the rest of the kitchen.

As John was cleaning the gate buzzer went off. "You expecting anyone this late?" Randy asked.

"Uh...no. Nicole should be states away. I'll go check." John left the kitchen to walk to the front door, pushing the intercom. "Hello?"

"Delivery." Came a reply . John looked confused but opened the gate to see what was being delivered after five in the evening. He had packages for Nikki come to the house at times. A moment later there was a knock on the door. When John checked it was a younger man balancing a large flower displace full of lilacs and orchids.

John looked confused at the delivery man. "Uh...you must have the wrong home. I doubt anyone would be sending me flowers." He knew he was the only one who sent Nikki flowers.

The guy looked at the clip board. "This was the address on the slip. Mr Orton?"

"Oh...yeah. He's here." John told the guy. He figured Randy's mom had sent him some get well flowers since she knew John's home address.

"Want me to set them down somewhere for you?" The delivery guy asked.

"Sure...the kitchen. Thanks." John held the door open so the man could enter.

The guy walked in looking. "Guess you need to show me?"

"Follow me." John led the guy into the kitchen where Randy sat at the table. "Someone sent you flowers, Ran."

"Who knows I'm here?" Randy commented as the guy set the flowers on the counter.

"Well, there you go. Have a good night sirs." He commented getting ready to leave.

"Here, Man." John handed the young guy a tip he pulled from his wallet. "Thanks."

"Oh thanks." The guy smiled before leaving. Randy got up from the table to look the flowers over.

"From your mom?" John asked as he went to look

"No clue I don't see a card." Randy tried looking inside when he recoiled his hand. "Ouch." He tried looking but didn't see anything at first.

"What was it? A thorn or something?" John asked but did not see any roses in the mix.

"I don't know...something poked me." Randy told him. John reached in the flowers to look, trying to be careful as he parted them. Near the foam base some stick pins could be seen to help keep the filler greenery in place.

"Oh...it was a pin, Ran. I've seen these with Nikki's flowers...they keep the greenery here." John explained. "Looks like you have a secret admirer."

"Who knows I'm here though?"

John shrugged. "No clue...Hunter and people from the company do...and your mom." He walked back to start up the dishwasher.

"I guess...um leave them here or move them to my room?"

"I can put them in your room...they will look nice on the dresser." John finished up in the kitchen and then carried the large arrangement down the hall to the guest room.

"Thanks, Johnny." Randy told John after he followed him to the room.

John reached the guest room and sat the pretty display in the center of the dresser facing the bed. "There you go...enjoy, Ran."

"Thank...um guess an early night?" Randy asked not realizing how early it still was.

John knew it was only around 7 but he figured Randy must still need the rest if he felt tired. "Sure...I'll be upstairs if you need anything." He paused a moment. "Goodnight."

"Okay." Randy moved to the bed climbing in and tried to find a comfortable position. John turned off the main light for Randy, leaving the small lamp on and walked upstairs to relax. He figured he would catch the news on TV and maybe spend some time answering a few of his e-mails.

An unknown PM came across his twitter shortly after he opened it. #Your Viper safe in his den?#

John read the message, feeling confused. No one knew about him and Randy enough to call him his Viper except for his mom...or Bray. #Who is this? What Viper?# He typed back, playing dumb.

#Coy doesn't fit you. How long will you continue this dance?#

If he had any doubts John knew it was Bray now. #I warned you to leave me alone. I don't want or need your help. If you don't stop I will complain to Hunter.# John sent the message and tried to ignore the phone. Bray had probably heard about Randy's accident and wanted to make his life miserable.

#And what wise words would you give the boss? Where would your finger point? What would you show?# John growled after reading the message. He tossed the phone aside, refusing to get into a fight with the crazy man. He reclined back in his bed and tried to focus on the local news. #You think you can cast it all aside? You know it will be calling to you in the night. Think you can resist the call but for how long?#

John read the message even though he was trying to avoid it. #Fuck off.# He typed before doing something he rarely did, turning off his phone volume. He turned the phone face down and gave a sigh. It was stressful enough right now without that wack job harassing him at home.

Over the sound of the reporters was that crazed laugh. John's heart pounded in his chest as his eyes darted around the room. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. "It's all in your head, John. Too much stress." The older man turned off the TV and forced himself to try to rest although it was still early. After a time there was a sense of eyes on him. The room seemed to feel darker. John could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he had the feeling of being watched...being stalked by someone or something. It got so bad that the room almost felt stuffy. He knew he would look like a weak fool but he needed out of there so he got up and walked downstairs to join Randy. Everything inside him told him to flee from that room.

Randy seemed to be in a fitful sleep. Faint sounds from his lips in his sleep that wanted to stir something in John. John drew near the bed and climbed into the empty spot on the right. He studied Randy to see if he was having a nightmare, remembering what the man had told him. Low, almost heated type sounds passed briefly from Randy's lips. They parted in a faint pant. John licked his suddenly dry lips, glad at least Randy was not being tormented in a nightmare. He did not have the feeling of being watched in this room so he tried to get comfortable to rest without waking the younger man. The sounds wanted to heat his blood but he tried to push the feeling away.

"Mmm yeah, Baby….just like that….fuck." Randy mumbled in his sleep. "Get me nice and wet for you." John felt his cock begin to stir at the words spoken in an almost moan from Randy. The younger man was obviously dreaming that he was getting a blowjob from John. John loved doing that act and he had not done it in a little over two years. He tried not to pant at the memory of how Randy's thick member felt as it filled his mouth, knowing it would be stretching his ass soon in the future. "Yeah, Baby….so good." Randy moaned as he head moved back on the pillows.

John wanted to touch Randy so badly but he had crossed that line before. He never wanted to see the hurt in the Viper's eyes again so he forced himself to turn in bed so that he was facing away from him. He tried to block out the erotic words and images in his head now. "What is it, Baby?" Randy asked, still in his sleep. John wondered what he had said in Randy's dream, listening as he laid on his side facing the wall, "Wh-what did I do wrong?" Randy asked in his sleep. "Come back." His voice pleaded. John felt torn and a mix of emotions. He knew Randy was speaking to a dream version of himself but it still tugged at his heartstrings. On top of that his cock seemed to have a mind of its own as it throbbed inside his shorts, begging for more. He couldn't though. He would regret it and feel like shit. Randy was dreaming and he would be using him. 'It's only a dream.' He thought to himself.

"Baby...pl-please come back over here and talk to me." Randy pleaded, his voice cracking slightly.

John swallowed hard and turned back toward Randy. He wondered if he should just wake the man up. "I'm here." He spoke softly.

"Why you stop? Wh-what did I do wrong?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you...take advantage of you." John admitted if only to himself. "You deserve better than that...believe me I want to...so badly."

"Advantage? Fine." Randy almost snapped. The faint laugh echoed in the back of John's head. John wanted to scream. He was so heated he would have bent over for almost anyone and it seemed he hurt Randy no matter what. John left Randy to climb from the bed, not caring if his room felt creepy or not. He just had to get away from it all. He wasn't in the room long before he had the eyes on him feeling again. A mocking laugh was in the back of his head.

John felt an overwhelming sexual desire. He feared if he got near Randy he would do something they would both regret. Trying to ignore the laugh John lowered his shorts and wrapped his fingers around his nearing dripping cock with a deep groan. He began to pump the hard member but it wasn't enough. His ass almost ached to be filled...his body consumed with need to be used and taken. Sweat ran down his forehead as he grunted, jerking his cock like a man possessed.

"A serpent in your garden, John. You've tasted the forbidden fruit it guards. Now you can't get enough of a taste of it." Bray's voice seemed to want to ring in his ears. John thought he must be losing his mind. There was no way Bray was talking to him. The man was states away with the company guys and the voice did not sound audible anyway. He was cracking up from all the stress and denial of how much he wanted Randy. John continued to jerk himself while he spread his legs. Slowly he worked two fingers into his ass with a deep groan, using his free hand. It was not Randy but at least it was not hurting anyone.

"Close your eyes, John...relax your body, turn yourself over to me….and I will free your body and open your mind." The voice told him. John was confused as he paused the almost fevered attempt at getting himself off. He felt like an idiot for even speaking back to the supposed voice.

"I can free you of that torment you feel...a feeling of a purgatory you have entered. Relax back...close your eyes. Allow your mind to drift, John. Let me cradle you and ease your suffering." The voice urged.

John did not really think Bray was actually there to help but a part of him wanted to be free from the intense emotions at any cost. He pulled his fingers from his ass and leaned to lay back on the pillow and closed his eyes, his other hand falling from his cock. 'This is insane.' He thought to himself. 'I've lost my mind.' There was nothing for a few moments. an eerie stillness to the room when John felt something draping over his eyes.

John jumped at the unexpected feeling, his hands moving to his eyes. "Who's here?" As far as he knew it was only Randy in the house.

"Leave it...or it ends, John." Bray's voice replied. "I won't hurt you...except maybe in ways your body craves." John's breath hitched at the words. Bray was actually in his house? How the hell did he get inside and from states away? It was one thing to have a voice in his head but he could feel the cloth or whatever it was blinding him. He was laying in bed hard and exposed while a co worker broke into his home...it was ridiculous. The only thing that stopped him from ripping off the blindfold was one thing Bray said to him. He would not hurt him except in ways his body craved. How could he have known? Even Randy had no idea some of the thoughts and fantasies that filled his mind...things that made him feel dirty to speak out loud. Slowly he lowered his hands back down to the bed.

"That's good, John." Bray replied. "Don't worry the how...just enjoy the ride." Thick fingers are felt running down his chest.

"Why would you come all the way to my house?" John felt confused. He knew he should tell Bray to get the hell out but his body and mind were so clouded with an almost fevered sexual heat his judgement felt distorted. "You're not into men."

"I am into power...and power is what you are." Bray replied as his fingers traced down over John's slightly exposed abs. His nails lightly scratched at them in a slight pain that made John's body shiver. John gave a low moan at the pain that just registered as pleasure on his hot skin. His mind knew he was crazy. He was with Nikki and still loved Randy...and he was letting a man he did not even really find attractive touch him. He just could not help himself as his body seemed to crave the feelings Bray was causing him. "All that pain all that feeling bottled inside, John. Allow me to free it." Bray told him. John felt as the hand moved away and finished removing his shorts with a parting of his legs. The next feeling was a sharp slap to the inside of his left thigh. John's body tensed with a deep groan, his cock throbbing slightly. Randy never treated him this way. He was his Baby to be cherished and loved. The closest he had ever come was the kinky birthday that had been a one time thing. This was pure lust mixed with a little pain...primal. He felt so exposed with his legs pushed apart even in the dark room.

Bray then slapped John's right thigh, dragging his nails over the heated flesh. "F-Fuck." John moaned quietly, having never felt anything like that before.

"Yes...let go of that pain you hold bottled inside." Bray told John as his nails moved up John's leg to his cock. "I can hold your secrets, John. Hold them for you...protect them for you."

"W-Why would you do that?" John asked as he tried to think past the thick fog in his mind. "I thought you wanted me to see how I belong with Randy." He gave a groan as Bray's nails traveled up his hard length.

"He won't give you the freedom you want...keeping how you feel behind the doors. He wishes those doors thrown open for all to see." Bray wrapped his fingers around John's cock with a firm tug. "I can help keep those doors closed for you and still give you what you crave." John could feel as the bed moved.

"I t-thought you told me hiding it was wrong." John could hardly think straight at the almost harsh way his cock was being handled. His legs parted more on instinct, craving more.

"Your power lies with your secrets, John. I see that now." Bray told him as he continued the harsh jerking. "Like that don't you? I know you do." John felt the slickness but also coldness of a toy pushed between his cheeks.

John's mind was fighting a battle between lust and his conscience. He wanted to be filled so badly even if by a toy. He did not own any because he did not want Nikki to get suspicious. "S-Shouldn't do this...I have Nikki...love Randy still." He mumbled while he longed to beg for more.

"You want that sense of freedom though don't you ,John? Say stop and I will...but your torment goes on." Bray told him with a squeeze near the base of John's cock.

John gave an almost whine at the thought of being left this way. "No...please don't stop...I need it."

"Good." Bray told John as he pushed the toy in spreading John open. He pumped the toy the same time he jerked John off. "Open up...give over to the feeling I can provide you."

John gasped at how quickly his muscles were forced to stretch and the sheer thickness of the toy. It was not the almost slow filling he often got from Randy. The discomfort was offset by the rough jerking of his cock, making his body feel even hotter. "D-Damn...that's fucking big."

"Feels good though, John. Being taken...filled. That craving that has been eating at you for how long now?" Bray asked as he continued.

"Long...long time." John was surprised by how needy his tone was. He felt the lust building stronger and stronger until his body felt ready to give out. "C-Can't take much more...so strong." He cried out.

"That's it, John. Give yourself over….that's what I want." Bray told him. "Don't hold it in...let it out." The older man gave a harsh cry as he came almost on cue. Thick ropes of cum covered Bray's hand from his throbbing cock as all the sexual tension inside him blissfully drained out. He felt limp and spent once the waves subsided.

The toy slipped from John's body and the weight from the bed. A hand lightly touched John's face. "Now sleep, John. Enjoy your moment of bliss. When the pain grows again come seek me...I'll be waiting." John gave a mumble before his body slipped into a deeper sleep than it had in days, the fog all cleared from his troubled mind.

When John woke there was no sign of Bray, the blindfold or the toy anywhere. There was still the signs of his own release on his abs and shirt. John felt an overwhelming sense of guilt at what he had done hit him like a ton of bricks. He had let another man touch him in a sexual way even if he had not technically been fucked by Bray. He would have hurt both Randy and Nikki. It had just felt so good...John shook off that thought and moved to the bathroom so he could shower. His mind kept thinking of how amazing it had been to be almost seduced into giving over his power like that. He had to break up with Nikki. That was all there was to it. She was a beautiful, good hearted woman who deserved more than this. He was beginning to see how much he loved and craved being filled by a man. He was only deluding himself by holding on to his girlfriend.

Once he had dressed John checked his phone and saw it was after 9. He walked downstairs to check on Randy and cook breakfast. Randy was still sleeping. It seemed peacefully for a change. Something looked out of place though. Laying on the bed next to him was a black scarf and a large thick flesh like dildo that still showed signs of use. John's face paled as he walked to quietly grab the scarf and toy from the bed. He hurried to carry it upstairs thankful he had beat Randy to seeing it. "Whatever happened to keeping it a secret?" John snapped out loud. As he looked at the toy he hated it that his cock stirred at the memories. He washed it in the bathroom before hiding it in the top of his bedroom dresser along with the scarf. The bondage kit that Randy had bought him was in the same drawer, tucked away for over two years now. John had never shown Nikki because he was the dominant one in their relationship and he did not want to use the toys on her.

Randy was unaware of John being in the room or the items moving as he opened his eyes looking around. John pulled the box out of the drawer and opened it to look at the kit. Two partially used white candles, a small red ball gag, handcuffs and a toy paddle were inside. He felt dirty and snapped the lid back on, moving to hide it back in the drawer with the evidence from Bray. To get his mind off the night before he walked downstairs and started breakfast in the kitchen for them.

Randy reached for his phone but then looked at his hand seeing something dry and flaking on it. "What the hell?" He scratched at it, seeing white flakes falling off. He shook it off as he grabbed the phone to look at the time. "Fuck." He called John's phone. John did not hear the phone as he had left it muted on the bed the night before. He walked around the kitchen as he cooked eggs and ham. "Damn." Randy slowly moved with a cringe. He moved through the house trying to remember where the full bathroom was down there. He then caught smell of the food cooking going to look.

John turned his head when Randy came into the kitchen. "Hey...glad to see you slept well."

"Hey...um yeah I think I actually did. Where's the best place for a shower?" Randy asked. "I still feel icky from the hospital."

"Honestly the master bath upstairs is the best." John said honestly. "You can use the elevator. I'll have breakfast ready by the time you get finished."

"Thanks, Johnny...guess I better go grab some shorts before I head up." Randy told him before leaving the room. John tried not to feel guilty as he thought about Randy. He focused on cooking them a nice breakfast.

Randy went to take his shower after removing the wrappings around his midsection. He hissed seeing the deep bruising. "Fucking hell." He grumbled before he went to get in the warm water hoping to ease some of the sore muscles.

John set the table for two and finished breakfast. His mind thought over what he had done with Bray. Randy would see him as a pervert...a slut if he ever found out. It seemed his life was filling more and more with secrets. As Randy washed his mind swirled with images, what seemed like wild dreams...had to be dreams. He finished and dried off. He then put the shorts on heading back for the kitchen. John was waiting at the table with a smile when Randy returned. "Feel better now?"

"Yes and no….after we eat can you help wrap my ribs again? I think the hospital gave me a few extra wraps." Randy asked.

"Sure...no problem...anything I can do to help." John assured him. Two places were set with eggs, ham, toast and fruit for Randy. Randy sat down and the two ate. Randy tried not to act distracted.

"You alright?" John checked after Randy was silent for awhile.

Randy blinked looking over. "Wh...yeah fine."

"You still look a little out of it." John looked down at his plate. "Next time I talk to Nikki I'm asking her to make plans to move out...I'm ending it with her."

Randy shook his head then acted like he was trying to clear his ear. "Hold on...what? Why? You're crazy about her. Is...is this about the hotel?"

"It's about more than the hotel." John said firmly. "I am crazy about her...she is a beautiful, loving woman. But...I'm figuring out my own shit right now...she deserves a man that will give her the love and time she needs."

"Didn't she just finished moving in? I don't see her taking it well...but if it's what you think is right." Randy stated.

"I feel like shit for this...I just can't keep doing it anymore. I need time to figure things out." John sighed. "I know that means our spot in Total Divas is over but a part of me feels relieved."

"You gotta do what you gotta do. You know when it gets out your name will be mud to many female fans." Randy said.

"I know...it's just not right. I...realize now that I like being the one taken sexually...with Nikki she wanted me in charge...I think I'm starting to lean more toward men and she deserves someone who will worship her like the goddess she is." John told Randy as he stood to clean his dishes.

"Well, good luck ,John." Randy's eyes lowered in thought. He could deal with John with a woman and damn even that was becoming hard. He don't know if he could deal if he found out John was with another man. John made no comment about him though. He knew John liked those doors kept closed.

"I do care about you, Ran...love you even...but just like Nikki I'm not what you deserve. I want nothing more than to be with you...but I just can't come out right now and give you the life you deserve." John said as if reading Randy's mind. "I won't come out for any guy...if I ever did it would be you." Guilt filled his mind as he thought of Bray. He held no feelings for the man. It was more his body craved more of the pained pleasure he had been given at his hands.

Randy slowly nodded. "I understand...I don't like it...but I understand. Do me a favor though?"

John moved close to look up at the younger man. "Sure. What is it?"

"You find the one that fits you...just like you don't want the public to know...neither do I. Last thing I want as another target for my crazy thoughts." Randy replied honestly.

John nodded slowly, his eyes full of emotions. "Okay...I do want you, Ran. If you're ever single and just want to hook up...but I know you deserve more than that..." His eyes grew slightly misty before he turned away to focus on dishes.

"You keep holding out for me to...hook up you'll never allow you to find someone that fits you like you deserve." Randy told him. He then gave a faint chuckle. "But maybe once my ribs are better and you're single again...one time without guilt."

"One time." John echoed although he knew for them one time would never be enough.

"Well, I'll head back to my room when you're ready to do my ribs for me." Randy told John.

"Okay...see you soon." John told him. A part of him wanted to beg Randy to be his boyfriend again but a small, dark part wanted to look Bray up again and he could never cheat on Randy like that.


	6. Chapter 6

(Once again thanks for all the reviews. Believe me any feedback makes JadeRose and I feel appreciated and encouraged. On another note I finally got my John Cena tattoo I've wanted for years. Wrist tattoos...ouch)

John helped to wrap Randy's ribs and they spent the rest of the day in relative peace. Time passed until John had to return to the road. Randy would be doing a few promos here and there until he could return fully to the ring. The evening after he met up with Nikki John knew he had to be up front with her and have the talk. They were sitting on the large hotel bed together when he gave her a serious, almost sad look. "Nicole, we have to talk...there is something I have to say." John began. Nikki looked surprised by John's rare show of serious attitude. "What is it, John?" She sat her phone down that she had been on texting her sister to focus on her boyfriend.

John took a deep breath before he continued. "I've been going through some shit...personal things. I love you but I don't think this is going to work out between us."

Nikki looked as if she had been hit by a truck as her mouth fell open at the unexpected words. "But, Babe...I just moved in...I thought I make you happy." Tears welled in her large eyes. John looked regretful as he reached for her hand. "You do, Nicole. You are damn amazing. But there are so many thing you want that I can't give you...things you deserve. I realize I am almost forty but in ways I'm still trying to figure shit out. You deserve better." Tears trailed freely down Nikki's face as her heart ached. "What I wanted was you, John. I don't care about all the things you think I want."

John pulled his hand away with a sigh. "You say that now. But I know you want more out of life than just wrestling. You want marriage...lots of kids. And that will never happen with us. I need time to decided what kind of person I am." Silence filled the room before Nikki wiped her eyes. "It's another woman isn't it? You found someone else." John shook his head firmly. "No woman, Nikki. I promise you that." Anger began to replace the sadness as Nikki got out of bed and began packing her things. "Fine. I'm going to another room. I'll have my things out of your place by next week."

"That's not needed, Nikki. You take your time to find a place." John told her, feeling badly for hurting her. He knew the woman always played tough when she was hurting. Nikki sniffled again before slamming her rolling suitcase shut. "No...I want out of there. I'll stay with Mom if I have to." She gave John a venomous glare as she prepared to go. "You know I'm going to trash you on Divas for this." John just nodded and sat on the bed. There was nothing he could do or say to help things not suck right now. Nikki was gone around a half hour later and John was left alone in the large suite. A part of him felt empty as he had cared for his girlfriend but in his heart he knew he had to do it.

Randy was down in the bar enjoying a drink. Well, if you could call it enjoying when Bray slipped into the seat by him. "You know you should watch that stuff in your condition."

"Condition?" Randy asked, looking over.

"Well, yeah your ribs...pain pills and stuff." Bray replied.

Randy tried not to laugh, holding up the drink. "This is the closest thing to pain killers I have. Doc won't give me anything else."

"What? Because of your past?" Bray asked.

"Yeah...something like that." Randy replied. He knew his past drug issues were far from a company secret.

"Hey...how about me and you go grab a bite...get out of the hotel for a couple hours?" Bray suggested with a smile.

"A bite...don't know."

"Come on...will help take your mind off what's bothering you." Bray tried again.

"You know what...fine sure." Randy told him. "Got a place in mind?"

"Sure do...it will be great." Bray exclaimed, standing up.

"I don't know if your opinion of great and mine will be one in the same." Randy replied, getting up.

"Sure...sure...you'll see." Bray told Randy as he put a hand on Randy's shoulder, escorting him out of the bar and hotel.

John was bored and lonely with nothing to keep him company but his thoughts. He thought about calling Randy but he did not want to use the man as a crutch to forget his problems. He stripped down to his shorts and relaxed in bed with some TV, trying not to get depressed. Randy didn't get back to the hotel for quite a few hours, laughing with the younger man as they moved through the lobby. Randy got dressed for bed and layed down. For some reason his mind just could not get off the charismatic man.

John was half asleep but not resting well by the time Randy reached the hotel. He shut off the TV and it plunged the room into darkness. The bed felt so cold and empty for once. He turned on his side to try and get some sleep. There was a presence in the room watching John, checking to see how troubled he was in his new position. John tossed on one side and then the other, giving a sigh as he could not fall asleep. An unseen smile pulled the lips knowing it was just a matter of time until the cracks became too much and John would be coming for the salvation that only he could provide.

That time may be coming a lot sooner than Bray even expected. After a few more hours John sat up to check the time on his phone. It was only around 11 pm. He looked up Bray's number from the text he had been sent in Florida the first time and sent a message. John hesitated before typing a message to send. #All alone tonight. Thought of writing Randy but I don't want to hurt him. I was wondering if you could help me sleep?# He sent the message, feeling both embarrassed, ashamed and excited.

It wasn't long before a reply came. #Bottled pain you need to release. Give me your room number.#

John sent his room number quickly. A part of him wondered why the hell he was writing Bray like this when he had Randy. A deeper, darker part told him it was because he knew Bray would wear him out...give him the pain that made him scream for release until he was spent and sated. Randy would love and hold him but Bray would make him feel alive. It had nothing to do with sexual attraction to the crazed younger man. Bray had charisma and it pulled the older man like a moth to a flame. In a few moments passed before a knock came at the door.

John turned on a lamp for light before walking to the door of the large suite. He was only wearing shorts as he opened the door. Bray was standing there in a white t-shirt and black slacks. "Hello again, John." He smiled faintly.

"Hey...come on in." John moved back to let the younger man enter. "I know it's late...I...I couldn't sleep."

"It's fine, John...In this life you learn to be a night owl." Bray told him as he walked in.

John closed the door, realizing how dark the room was with only the bedside lamp. "Do you want me to turn on the light?"

"Not needed. I'm just fine. Does the dark make you uneasy, John?" Bray asked as he went to kick off the loafers he was wearing.

"No...sometimes I like it...makes things easier." John admitted as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I ended things will Nikki tonight. You were right. I was hiding behind my relationship with her."

"Where do you go from there?" Bray asked as his eyes studied, almost peered into John.

"I don't know...I guess be alone for awhile." John admitted, "I know Randy loves me but he wants more than I can offer yet. Also, if I asked him to be my boyfriend I would be loyal to him...and I must admit our last session has me intrigued...it's something Ran would never approve of."

"You saying the Viper has no fangs?" Bray asked as he went to remove his shirt.

"Not much." John admitted as he watched. "Maybe if he didn't love me it would be different...being with him feels good...it's just so vanilla...well, except for that one time on my birthday when he surprised me."

"Go grab a tie, a belt...and whatever you have we can use for lube." Bray told him. John's cock twitched at being given an order and he moved to his suitcase to get the items. He quickly returned to Bray's side, handing him a grey tie, one of his belts and a small tube of scented looked at the lube. "Traveling prepared I see...a real boy scout." He gave the eerie laugh. John nodded, cracking a small smile. Why did Bray both interest and scare him a little?

"Strip down and get on the bed." Bray told him.

John almost blushed in the dark room as he slowly stood to pull down his shorts and boxers and stepped out of them. It seemed easier when he had been blindfolded and did not have to watch Bray looking at him. "On my stomach or my back?" He asked.

"Hands and knees." Bray told him simply.

John's face flushed deeper as he climbed on the bed. The position felt so...humiliating to John. "I...I haven't been in this position much with Ran."

"But that's why I'm here, John...because I'm not Randy." Bray stated with a faint bite. He set the belt and lube off to the side before moving towards John with the tie.

John could tell Bray was displeased and it was unusual for the older man. "Sorry, Man. I just haven't been with many guys. I guess I get nervous."

"It's okay, John." Bray's tone lighted back to it's almost eerie calm. "See if this actually alleviates your nerves some." He moved the tie over John's eyes, tying it behind his head. John's world went black and strangely it did help him. It put him in a place where he was completely at another's mercy. He did not have to focus on how attracted he was to Bray and instead could only think of the sensations being given to him. "Yes...that's what you wanted...I see how your shoulders relaxed the moment the light was taken from you. Something in you finds off comfort in the dark as long as you have a guide….I will be that guide for you, John." Bray moved away from the bed to finish stripping down and grabbing the belt.

"Thank you." That was all John could think of to say as he waited for whatever was given to him. "I found the toy you used last time...I put it in my bedroom drawer."

"Ah….yes. It got away from me at some point...slippery little thing." Bray laughed as he reached the bed. "The fact you wear long shorts will have benefits at times." Bray told him before taking his empty hand to swat John's ass.

John jumped slightly at the hit. It was the first time anyone had ever "spanked" him. Nikki and Randy had patted his ass at times but it was not the same. Bray gave a second open handed swat that almost echoed off John's flesh. "You ever have a belt taken to you, John?"

John's cock twitched at the slight pain from the hit. "No...not even a hand." He admitted with a pant. "Why would I want someone to hit me with a belt?"

"It's a different sensation...can cause a variety of them just from one item." Bray told John in almost a sing song like tone.

"Oh...okay. No one has ever hit me with anything before...well, accept for on the ring." John said.

"Like Kendo sticks and the sort." Bray commented as he folded the belt, holding it between his hands to snap the leather.

"Yeah." John was wondering what he was getting himself into. How far would Bray go with all this...and how would Randy feel about his Baby willingly putting himself in the position to be used like this? Would the idea make him sick?

Bray brandished the belt, bringing it flat with a harsh thud across the fullness of John's ass. John jumped at the dull pain but was surprised when he gave a faint moan instead of crying out. He never would have dreamed he would like for another man to hit him. Randy had not even used the toy whip that came with the bondage kit on him. "Does the pain of the body lessen the pain inside John?" Bray asked as he repeated the same thud like hit.

"Helps to ease the tension...let the stress out." John admitted with another moan. This time it was louder and more needy. "Gets tiring...hiding from Randy how I feel...putting my career before my love."

"Want it more...stronger, John?" Bray asked...almost daring him to say it.

John gave a ragged breath before nodding. "Y-Yes...harder please." His body almost hummed with the adrenaline flowing through him,

Bray turned the belt so this time the result was more of a sting as the looped leather hit John in a narrow loop over the right cheek. John gave a loud, heated cry that was surprising it did not bring the hotel security down on them being such a late hour. It was more than just lust. Bray was providing an outlet for John to express all his frustration and pain...letting go of the mask he wore almost constantly sometimes even in front of Randy. "Mmmm that was a good one wasn't it, John?" Bray asked as he took a hand tracing his fingers over the raised flesh of the newest mark.

"Fuck...yeah." John panted with his chest heaving. Bray removed his hands and John then felt the stinging blow to the left cheek. John gave another cry, almost a scream but behind the pain was a deep pleasure. His manhood was fully hard and already dripping. "What do you want from me, John?" Bray whispered near John's ear.

"Anything...help me let go like last time...so I can feel at peace." John said, his voice sounding almost desperate and strange to his own ears.

Bray dropped the belt tracing his fingers over the newest marks. letting his nails scratch faintly at the damaged flesh. "Tell me, John...say it...say you give yourself to me so I may free you." John was at war with himself. Could he really say those words? A few minutes passed until he replied, his voice low and thick. "I...I give myself to you...s-so you can free me."

"Good...good...it's a start." Bray told John moving away to grab the lube looking it over before removing a packet from his pants. He walked to the bed, ripping the small square packet open he removed a condom. Stroking his already firming member some he slipped it over the head rolling it down. The heard the sound of the condom packet being opened and knew what was soon to come. He tried to relax, having no idea how large Bray would be.

Bray took some of the lube to all to the lubrication already on the condom. He moved behind John on the bed, allowing both hands to grab and squeeze the red tinted flesh. John gave a hiss at the rough groping of his sore cheeks. "You ever fuck a man before?" He panted, hoping Bray knew what he was doing.

"A few...don't worry I'm slick enough...but you want that burn don't you." Bray told him.

"Yeah...give it to me hard." John moaned, wondering where these thoughts and feelings were coming from.

"Good….good." Bray told John as he released one of John's cheeks to take his cock to work the bulbous head between the warmed flesh until it rested against the tightened hole.

John could not see but he could feel the pressure of Bray pressing against his entrance. The feeling was almost teasing in his heated state. "Fuck me." He groaned out. Bray had that sick smile to him feeling at John broke more, was turning himself over more. He snapped his hips to drill himself hard and fast into John's body.

John gave a groan at the almost harsh penetration. Other than the hotel incident with Randy he had not felt a real cock in his ass for over two years. There was no care given on Bray's part and the man was thick. "Mmm good...that's what you wanted, John." Bray pushed rest of the way in. Sitting fully seated against John's heated skin. His hands gripped at John's hips before he pulled back with another sharp thrust and moan. John gave a moan as his head hung down, enjoying the thrusts that rattled his body. Once again his craving body seemed to block out any shame he might be feeling at least for the moment.

"Yes, John...that's it." Bray moaned as his hands gripped tighter to continue his harsh always enjoyed being taken but Bray seemed to almost manipulate his body. Every thrust sent waves of bliss from his prostrate to his aching cock. He could only moan loudly as he took what the younger man offered to him. Bray basked in the feeling. The power John held slowly fading away to him was a wondrous feeling. More than the sex itself. Power, control they were like intoxicating drugs to the younger man.

"Oh, fuck." John moaned deeply as a jolt hit him so strong his eyes almost rolled back under the cloth he wore. He gave a shaky laugh. "H-Hope no one calls the cops in."

Bray laughed. "You will be fine, John." He moaned As he moved on hand to reach up to John's shoulder as the other reached under John to grasp his cock.

John gave a groan at the touch, his member already pulsing lightly in Bray's hand. "Don't do that...I won't last." He warned.

"It's late...didn't you want to sleep, John?" Bray spoke in the almost sing song tone even with the almost panted moan. "I won't be far behind you."

"Yes...I want to rest...forget for awhile all my stress." John admitted. He gave a pant as he could feel his end approaching rapidly.

"Then go ahead give in." Bray moaned as the feeling. "Ohhh yes so close." John lasted only a few minutes longer before he came with a hoarse cry. It seemed to go on and on forever as his body trembled, all the energy drained from him. Bray released John's cock and moved the one hand back to John's hip as he took the last few moments he needed before he came himself. He took the hand from John's shoulder to grasp the base of his own cock as he withdrew so not to lose the condom. "Go ahead, John...lay down...sleep." Bray almost ordered as he moved from the bed.

John collapsed to the bed a spent man. He was so exhausted he felt himself drifting off even while wearing the blindfold. Bray moved about straightening the room and getting dressed. The last thing he did was remove the tie from John's eyes as the older man passed out with it in place. He gave the eerie smile as he left the room, vanishing like the thief in the slept like a dead man all night and for once no dreams even haunted him. It was as if he had been drained body, mind and soul.

Randy headed down to the restaurant for breakfast the next came into the same restaurant and noticed Randy sitting at a table. A part of him felt guilty for the night before although Randy said he did not want to hear about any other men. He walked over to the table and offered a small smile. "Hey...mind if I eat with you?"

"No...go ahead. The waitress hasn't taken my order yet." Randy told him with a smile.

"Thanks." John took the empty chair across from Randy. "I...I almost called you last night. I broke up with Nikki."

"I take it that it didn't go well?" Randy took a semi wild guess. "Depending how late it was I may have been out."

"About as well as could be expected." John looked at Randy. "You went out?"

"Yeah for a few hours. I was invited to get dinner out." Randy told him.

"Oh." Was all John could think to say. Why did those words suddenly make him a little jealous. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I did. Sorry I wasn't here if you needed me...well, you said almost called. So you...had other plans?" Randy asked.

John wondered if he should be honest or let it go. Not like he was in a relationship with Bray or anything. "Um...yeah. I couldn't sleep so I texted Bray. He offered to come over if I ever needed someone because I was feeling lonely."

Randy started to choke on the water he was drinking. Before he could reply the waitress came over apologizing for the delay. John spoke to waitress first and ordered a large western omelet and a cup of coffee. Randy ordered the same along with orange juice. After she walked away he focused back on John. "Please tell me that is a joke."

John shook his head no. "It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything...just...I needed someone and I didn't want to take advantage of you. Bray knows it's nothing."

"I see." Randy couldn't help but lower his eyes, downing more of the water feeling his throat grow parched then taking a big gulp. "Wh-what happened to you not wanting anything to do with him outside work?"

"I didn't...he just kept coming around. I don't even find him attractive." John admitted softly. "He just has this way about him...he gets in your head like he understands you." Randy gave a sigh with a nod. The waitress returned with the drinks. John waited until they were alone again. "I-I'm sorry." He said lowly. "I don't know what's been wrong with me lately."

"Do-don't….don't apologize." Randy told him. "So...so you think he...he understands you in a way I wouldn't?"

John looked at Randy, his blue eyes sad. "Yes and no...we have a deeper connection but he sees a part of me I...I never saw in myself. I can't keep using you for sex. You love me and it's not right." The words were spoken in a discreet whisper. Randy just nodded, unsure the words to say. John knew he loved him...but couldn't commit so he will just keep seeing someone he doesn't care about? Then to hear it's Bray. Bray was just out to dinner with him last night. He took him to dinner...but then came back and had sex with John? His eyes darted a bit as he thought. Was he just a game? Was John the game? Where they both the game?

John swallowed the lump in his throat as he could feel the tension building between them. Couldn't Randy see he loved him too much to use him? With Bray he knew where he stood. They both did. It was a simple exchange. John gave up a little control in return for mind blowing orgasms. No one got hurt. He knew if he had sex with Randy it would lead to them both wanting more and more.

"You tried to warn me he's dangerous...what makes you any different?" Randy asked.

"I know...I know...I'm being a hypocrite." John said feeling guilty. "I just need it right now...something...all the stress from work and everything else." Randy just shook his head as they food arrived he thanked the waitress. John felt like a chastised child. Randy was looking at him just as he feared as if he were a slut with no morals. He should have just kept it to himself but the two men normally shared everything together. John hurried to eat, only choking down half of his food. "Well, I'd better go...I need to put a workout in." He told the younger man.

Randy nodded. "Oh...okay. John." Randy replied sort of mumbled. He only ate about as much as John if not less just shifting his food around the plate more than he ate it.

"See you around." John swallowed hard before excusing himself. He felt like everything he did hurt someone even if he was now single. As he walked to the gym he thought maybe he should just buy himself an assortment of nice toys and forget hooking up with anyone at all.

Randy paid the bill and returned to his room knowing he had to get his head on straight before he had his first PR gig later that day. He was sad John couldn't return his affections, but also sad and angry that it seems Brays behavior the night before was nothing but a joke. John put in a full work out in the hotel gym and then went to the first of his many appointments. As he road to the radio station he wondered who had taken Randy out to dinner the night before.

The day went on and Randy fought to keep his normal stone like mask up as he worked. Cracking jokes and smiles with the kids when he needed to. There was no show that evening so after all his appointments John sat in his room alone. Nikki had called to tell him she would remove her belongings from his home on her next day off. It seemed odd for John to be alone so he occupied his time by surfing the Internet on his bed. He was on a sex toy shop buying a few enjoyable items to bring him pleasure. He figured if he could take care of his own needs he would stop seeking out Bray.

Randy was sadly in his room with the other John he seemed to know well...Johnny Walker. After he already got a nice buzz he had his phone texting John. #Bray is screwing with you, John...us both.#

John read the message and sighed before writing a response. #Maybe. What do I care if he's playing me? Not like I have feelings for him. Wait. How's he screwing with you again?# John ordered a vibrating butt plug and a thick dildo from the site.

#His words. He was the one that invited me to dinner. So he dined me...then came and saw you for...whatever.# Randy replied before he downed another shot.

John read the message and felt like crap. # I'm sorry. I had no idea you went out with him or was interested. I will leave him alone then.# He sighed as he looked over more toy selections.

#No...if he does it for you. Whatever it is you seem to need have fun. Obviously he was feeding me lines. I don't need that.# Randy replied.

#Yeah...if you ever want a sex outlet just text or call. I'm sorry I can't promise you more right now but I'm a good fuck. # John was trying to lighten the mood between them.

#Yeah...maybe.# Randy replied setting the bottle to the side. John did not know what else to add so he sat the phone down and placed his toy order online. He did a search for a gay porn site to kill the lonely evening.

Randy waited a while with no reply. #Can I come over? Just so you know I may be buzzed.#

John got the message and paused the video he was watching. #Sure. At least you're not driving.#

#No same hotel...but know you normally have suite. Number?# John sent Randy his suite number and turned off the video, clicking off the page. He hoped Randy would not be broody and drunk out of his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

(Once again we are loving all the great feedback. Unrelated to anything I have a crush on Finn Balor. Wow he is an amazing wrestler.)

Randy was heading down the hall when he crossed paths with the last soul he wanted to see. "Hey I was just coming to see you." Bray told him with a smile. He hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail.

"Yeah, I just bet." Randy told him with narrowed eyes.

"Damn, I told you that stuff isn't good in your condition."

"Bray...shut up and bug off." Randy spat at him venomously.

"What? I thought we had fun last night." Bray told him.

"I thought so too...but then heard you went and had more fun with John." The smile was wiped from Bray's face. "Yeah, I heard." Randy told him.

"Hey...so I wanted more and didn't want to take advantage of you." Bray tried to tell him.

"But if you really meant what you said you wouldn't have gone sniffing around my Ex." Randy told him, going to move past him.

Bray moved to grab his arm. Next thing Bray knew he was sitting on his ass on the floor holding his nose with Randy glaring down at him. "Don't touch me again...I would say don't you dare touch John either...but that is his call." Randy then turned, heading for the elevator. John waited until he heard a knock on the door. He moved to open it and let Randy in. When John opened the door there was still a dangerous look to his ex's eyes. He slowly flexed his right hand. John stepped back a little on instinct, his eyes widening slightly. He did not think Randy would actually hurt him but there was a hardness in his eyes and his hand flexed like he wanted to strike him.

Randy walked in, shutting the door. "You may have lost your toy." He commented as he moved past John to the couch, slipping down on it.

"W-Why?" John asked once he got his voice back.

"We crossed paths and he dare put his hand on me after I told him to bug off." Randy told him with a purse of his lips.

"Oh...I'm sorry." John moved to sit down on a chair. "He can be quite persistent." The older man could smell the alcohol on Randy from where he sat.

"I told him not to touch me again. I also said I would tell him not to touch you either...but that's your call not mine." Randy told him. John's face flushed as he nodded. He remembered begging Bray to take him. He did not know if he would be strong enough to stay away from the crazed man.

"I know I may regret this….what is it th-that he does for you?" Randy asked, looking down.

John was quiet a few minutes before slowly speaking. "If I tell you...you promise not to think I'm a freak?"

"It takes all kinds." Randy replied. "Plus if you now don't tell me my mind will go off in while directions."

The room was silent a few minutes before John spoke. "I like to be...hurt. But in an erotic way. Remember the time you bought me the bondage kit for my birthday?"

"Yeah, I locked you in the cuffs and made you the birthday cake." Randy joked. "Hold on...hurt as in more then that?"

"I liked that..feeling helpless and letting go...I kept the kit in the closet." John replied after another minute. "Bray...blindfolds me. He hit me with a belt and spanked my ass and thighs. It feels freeing...all the stress from work and life just kind of melts away and I get the best sleep of my life."

"He did that...last night?" Randy asked.

"Yeah...I liked it so much I bought toys to use when I'm alone." John admitted almost shyly. "A butt plug, a dildo, one of those gags made out of a ball and some rope...I've liked that shit since my birthday...was just too embarrassed to say anything...somehow he just knew."

"Well that's toys and restraint...you said you like to be hurt. He used a belt. Was that last night too?"

"Yeah...he used his hand on my ass then a belt...seemed to know what he was doing." When Randy did not seem to be freaking out as expected John stood and pulled down his shorts so the younger man could see the marks on his round cheeks.

"Fuck Ba...John." Randy exclaimed. "And you got off on that?"

John pulled his shorts up and sat down. His eyes were lowered slightly as he nodded. "I asked for...more."

"Hey...I have no room to judge, John. Fuck, look at the shit I do to myself when I get stressed." Randy told him.

John raised his eyes slowly. "So you see...I'm not in love with Bray or even in lust with him...I just like how he makes me feel...I'm blindfolded." He paused. "There is one thing bothering me though...one night when you were staying with me in Florida...he somehow got into my house."

"Fuck...that's….unsettling." Randy told him.

"Yeah...you were downstairs and I was in my room...I felt like someone was watching me...next thing I knew I heard Bray asking me if I needed help from him. He told me to close my eyes and put a blindfold on me." John told Randy. "He asked if I needed help because I was...jerking off. To one of those racy pictures the fans made of us."

"And you were too heated to give a damn...is that it?" Randy wondered.

"Pretty much...guess he caught me with my pants down." John gave a dry laugh. "When I woke up he was gone. Still no clue how he got in without a code."

"No clue...I wish I could give you that feeling though….not him. I don't trust him." Randy told him.

"I wouldn't ask that from you, Ran. I know it's not your way." John told the man. "It doesn't mean I don't love being with you though." He suddenly remembered a distant memory. "Remember when you used the kendo stick on me in our Breaking Point match? I fucking loved that."

"Is that why you practically raped me in the shower?" Randy laughed lightly.

"I didn't practically rape you!" John sputtered as he argued. "I was the bottom not you."

"You groped me and got down to blow me...teasing me over and over until you got me begging to take you."

John gave an intake of breath at the memory. "I-I remember...damn you sounded hot like that...begging to be buried in my ass."

"Damned tease." Randy told him.

John felt his cock stirring. Truth be told he had already been semi heated from the porn but this only made it worse. "Want me to tease you again?" He offered thickly. "I know you can't fuck me with your ribs but if you don't move too much I could ride you."

"Fuck B…" Randy sighed. "Sorry." He thought a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Sure...I offered didn't I?" John pointed toward the sleeping area. "Get comfortable on the bed. I'll have you begging for me in no time." Randy got up moving into the bedroom and began stripping down. John stayed clothed except for taking off his shirt. He was in the mood to tease the hell out of Randy tonight.

"Putting a show on, Johnny?"

"Nope...just want to hear you beg for it later." John winked at him.

"Bad Boy." Randy commented as he got on the bed, tucking his hand behind his head.

John neared the bed, taking in Randy's nude form. "God, you look hotter all the time." He mumbled in adoration. He climbed on the bed himself and moved until he was directly over the younger man's soft cock. He bent to slowly run his tongue up the length, taking the head past his lips.

"Mmm...th-thanks, John...you're not a shabby one yourself." Randy replied as he closed his eyes to take in the feeling. John worked his magic until he felt Randy was fully hard with his mouth. He then stopped a moment to let the younger man suffer with a dimpled smile full of mischief. Randy gave a frustrated groan. "Playing games tonight?"

John nodded as he removed his mouth completely. "I want to tease you so bad...I love hearing the Viper pleading for my ass." He took pity on Randy and went back to work, taking the thick cock almost to the base.

"Fuck, John...yo-you know that doesn't take much." Randy moaned at the feeling. John continued his torment, blowing Randy until the man grew needy and then stopped, pulling him back from the edge. His own member was pressing against the material of his shorts, begging for its release. Time and time again he drove them both to almost madness.

"Damn, John...gonna give me a heart attack at this rate." Randy nearly whined. "Just give it to me already….or shall I say take it from me."

John removed his mouth from Randy's cock. His eyes were slightly dark as he looked up at him. "Tell me you need me...beg me for my ass." John asked almost desperately.

"Fuck, Johnny...get out of those things...slick me up and let me feel that ass swallow it all up." Randy pleaded.

"That's what I wanted to hear." John hurried to pull off his shorts, revealing his own needy state. He soon had Randy lubed and straddled him to impale himself with a deep groan. "Fuck yeah...been aching for this, Daddy." He slipped out.

"Go ahead, Johnny….take it." Randy told him as he opened his eyes to watch him.

"P-Please call me Baby...just seems right when we are together like this." John groaned as he moved to begin riding Randy once he was fully seated. "At least until you find a new Baby."

"You are my Baby. You know that." Randy moaned faintly. Randy's phone could be heard going off. "Who the fuck! Just ignore it, Baby….please."

"Sure, Daddy...fuck them for now." John's breath grew labored as his actions became more desperate. He gave a moan of pleasure as he hit the right angle to bring jolts from his sweet spot. "Mmm...right there."

"Yeah that's it...keep going, Baby...fuck." The men groaned and gave heated sounds as the smell of sex filled the air. It was almost as if time had vanished and they were in the past when it was just them and nothing else mattered. John felt the pressure building in him until he relented and gave a cry as he came.

"Shit, Baby….almost there." Randy moaned unsure if John would stop or keep going. John continued to ride Randy even after he was spent, wanting his Daddy to get off too. It wasn't long before Randy tensed, giving a strangled moan before he came himself. His body relaxed except his chest heaving.

John slowly pulled his body away from Randy and collapsed to the bed while he tried to get his breath. "That was good."

"Yeah….it was." Randy panted before giving a faint cough. "Ouch."

"Fuck...was it too much?" John worried as he looked over at Randy.

"Well, that was a strenuous workout." Randy tried to joke.

"Hey...I thought I did all the work." John joked as he moved to stand up. "Just relax and I'll bring you a cloth and wipe you down."

"Thanks, Baby." Randy replied.

John smiled at the endearment. "No problem. Be right back." He walked into the bathroom to wipe off.

As John walked away Randy raised a hand to his head, feeling another headache. "Fuck." He closed his eyes to block some of the light in the room. John took a little time in the bathroom as he had to wipe down his ass and front before leaving.

"John?" Randy asked when he thought he heard John walk back in. His head pounded so bad he didn't know if he did or not. John did not reply as he was still in the bathroom. Randy just sighed, figuring it must have been his imagination.

John returned a few minutes later with a warm cloth. He walked near the bed where Randy was laying. "Let's get you all cleaned up." He gave a smile.

Randy opened his eyes to see if he actually heard John that time before he cringed closing them again. "Okay...damn."

"What's wrong, Daddy?" John looked at Randy in concern, seeing the way his face was a grimace of pain. "Your ribs that bad?"

"Mo-more my head." Randy told him. "You so-sound muffled."

Worry filled John's eyes as he ran a hand over Randy's head. "Fuck, that's not good...may be the alcohol. Just close your eyes and relax."

"May-maybe...can you check who was texting me this late...if it as him I'll kill him." Randy groaned.

John moved to look at Randy's phone. "Um...no looks like Hunter. He said to call him ASAP."

"Fuck." Randy groaned. "This late...means trouble. My head can't handle him yelling."

"Sorry, Ran. I doubt he would appreciate my calling." John said as he moved to wash Randy's cock with the cloth. "You can wait until later and say you were asleep."

"Yeah...if it don't clear soon...may need to see Doc." Randy sighed. Randy admitting he may have a problem?

John was shocked to hear the younger man. "Yeah you should. Had I known you were that bad I wouldn't have suggested our fun."

"Didn't feel it until after, John." Randy sighed.

"Well, just relax. You can stay the night if you want." John moved to lay on the empty side of the bed. He was still naked from his shower but he kept a small space between them so he would not come across as pushy.

"Thanks, Johnny...night."

John moved to switch off the light. It felt nice to go to bed with Randy again. "Night, Ran." He got comfortable to try and sleep. Randy tried to sleep but his head kept pounding and hearing his own heart ringing in his ears. He tried to keep quiet not wanting to wake John. John drifted off to sleep but it was not the dead sleep he enjoyed after playing with Bray. Randy got up at one point in the night. He tumbled in the dark until he reached the main part of the suite, moving to get redressed. John did not hear Randy as he had fallen into a deep sleep by that point. He was curled on his side as he rested.

Randy left the room, heading down the hall not even sure where he was heading. The rest of the night was a blur to the younger man. John woke early the next morning when his phone alarm went off. He had an early day with three appointments before the afternoon. He was surprised to see an empty space where Randy's body had been the night before. "Damn, he must have really had a busy day." He mumbled to himself as he got up to dress. "He could have said goodbye."

Bray had most of his media work canceled while he dealt with a black eye and a swollen nose. He was more then glad for the time away from the public to bask in his work. Meanwhile Randy snapped from whatever what happening to him to find himself shivering in a tunnel somewhere. "What the fuck?" His pant's were filthy, his shirt ripped. Randy wondered if he was mugged, but feeling his pockets he found his phone. Last thing he remember was John's room. He could see light at the end of the tunnel. "Fuck...what time is it? He pulled out the phone to see no signal. He started to make his way toward the exit.

John knew nothing of Randy's plight as he dressed and went down to the hotel restaurant to enjoy a nice breakfast before his radio interview. He was a little concerned over Randy's physical condition the night before and how early he must have left. Once Randy was in daylight he tried to look around despite his head wanting to start to pound again. He wanted to call someone but who? The police and tell them what? Hunter and deal with him yelling before he could get two words out? John? What could John do though. Randy was in a strange town and no clue where in that town he was. He was cold and barefoot. He guessed his first step was to try to get his bearings then find a way back to the hotel.

John sent Randy a text before he took off for his first appointment. #You took off early on me. Enjoyed last night. Hope you are feeling better.#

Randy heard the phone and found a place out of the way and sun to look. His heart ached a little at the message. #Something is wrong with me, John. I don't know where I am.#

John was in the back of a taxi when he got the message. His heart immediately pounded with worry at the words as he quickly wrote back. #You don't know where you are? I'm confused. Did your take a wrong turn somehow?#

#I must have blacked out or something. I don't remember leaving your room. I'm in a park somewhere.#

If John was worried before he was beyond desperate now. How badly had Randy hurt his head in the accident? He dialed Randy's phone number to talk to the younger man in person. "Hello?" Randy replied answering.

"Ran, listen to me." John spoke calmly. "You need to either use your phone to look up the address to a hospital here in the city and call a cab to take you there or call 911 and let them locate you with your phone GPS. You were having severe headaches..to not even remember leaving my room there must be a real problem. You need to be checked out."

"Oh...GPS...should of thought of that...guess 911...don't have wallet on me." Randy replied.

"Fuck...were you mugged or is it in my room still?" John asked.

"I...I don't remember if I even brought it to your room." Randy replied.

"Don't worry about it, Ran. Just call them. I'm in a taxi on my way to an interview." John told him, worry in his tone. "Tell them to call me with the name of the hospital...fuck the rest of my work day."

"You can't just shove off your work. You already talked the company into giving you time off when the accident happened. Ju...just call Hunter for me."

John sighed. "Fine. Please take care of yourself."

"Okay...I'll call or message later." Randy replied.

"Bye." John hung up the phone. By that point the cab arrived at his destination. John paid the fare and got out. Standing outside the building of the radio station he gave Hunter a call.

"Morning, John." Hunter answered the phone. "Everything okay at the interview?"

"I haven't gone in yet. There's trouble with Randy." John told him bluntly. "He's been complaining about his head hurting since the accident. He just contacted me and said he's in a park somewhere and doesn't remember leaving the hotel. I told him to call 911."

"Great...just great. On top of everything else...um forget I said that." Hunter replied. "I'll see if we can find out where he is...thanks, John."

"No problem. Keep me informed please." John replied.

"I will. Later, John." Hunter hung up the call to begin making others. Randy needed to be found and treated. Hunter didn't like the sound of it though. John forced himself to get through his work day even while he was worried sick. He knew Randy would not want him to neglect his job.

It was late afternoon before John's phone rang. John eating a late lunch when his phone went off. He hurried to answer it. "Hello? Randy?"

"Sorry, John." Hunter gruff tone replied. "It's not good." He told John then continued. "They are holding him for evaluation and testing."

"Damn..." There was so much stress and worry in the simple word. "Is he not coherent at all?"

"What little I am finding out he is having calm moments but then violent episodes." Hunter admitted. "He already attacked one nurse."

"Fuck!" John blurted before thinking. "Sorry...just that's terrible. There really must be something wrong from the crash."

"Seems that way. The thing is as long as he is deemed violent they won't release him. If anything police may be called in for staff protection." Hunter's voice sounded as concerned as John's did.

John gave a worried sigh. "Damn...Ran's like my best friend. Anything I can do?"

"No...sorry, John. I don't even know if they would let you in to see him if you go."

"I still might try to see him after my last appointment." John said stubbornly.

"I'll give the hospital a heads up." Hunter told John. "Good luck."

"Thanks...for keeping me informed." John paused. "I guess you must have heard I ended things with Nikki?"

"Steph informed me...you know she works closely with the girls." Hunter told him.

"I...I know that means Divas will no longer be filmed at my place...I hated to but things weren't working out." John told him.

"That's for you to work out with the production guys when they contact you." Hunter told John.

"Okay...talk to you later." John hung up the phone and gave a sigh. He was so worried about his ex lover. Having violent spells and not knowing where you are did not sound good. The rest of the day seemed to drag by until John was free to head to the hospital. Hunter texted him the location and name so he was able to find it without much trouble. He walked inside and kindly asked the receptionist about Randy's location.

It took some checking and even a couple phone calls before the information was released to John and he was allowed up to the floor Randy was. He was moved to a secure wing that John had to pass a security check before he was allowed in. John walked into the room at last, having no idea what condition Randy would be in but hoping for the best. Randy's head was turned toward the window looking out. Padded leather cuffs and straps secured his wrists to the bed. John swallowed a lump in his throat at the sight but tried to put on a smile for Randy's sake. "Hey, Ran." He said in a calm tone as he walked closer to the bed.

Randy slowly turned his head looking. "Oh fuck." He almost whispered. "Hey, John." His eyes looked bloodshot and faintly distant.

He put his hand on Randy's shoulder once he was close enough. "I came as soon as I could. I'm so sorry you're going through this shit."

"Not your fault. Guess I went of the deep end...or so I'm being told."

"You don't remember...attacking a nurse?" John asked as he took a seat.

"No." Randy sighed. "An-and at least because of the possible head injury they won't medically sedate me...so I am stuck with these things." He commented lightly tugging the cuffs.

"I'm sure that sucks...sorry, Ran." John's eyes looked troubled as he took the younger man in. "I was so worried when I found out you didn't remember leaving my room."

"Imagine how I felt?" Randy commented. "Falling asleep in your room and waking up on a tunnel or storm drain of some kind."

"Fuck...I'm just glad you weren't mugged or killed." John told him. "I guess the accident was worse than we thought on your head."

"They said effects of a concussion can last months sometimes." Randy sighed. "Fuck, Johnny. I don't know if I can handle this."

"I know, Ran...try to stay strong." John moved to rest a hand on top of one of Randy's bound ones. "I'll be here for you as much as I can. Sadly I have to be at an interview early in the morning."

"I know...you can't risk your work over me. Damn...always thought things would go wrong from something in the ring."

John gave a nod. "None of us can see the future, Ran...I wanted you to know...I really enjoyed our time in the hotel. All of it."

"Me too, Johnny...me too." Randy cringed, closing his eyes.

"Just take it easy...I'll be here for company but we don't have to talk." John assured him as he noticed the cringe.

"Okay." Randy sighed. "Seems worse with bright lights." Randy shook his head lightly. "Th-they said tha-that's when I snapped. They were trying to check my eyes and I flipped."

"Damn." Was all John could think of to say. He sat a few hours in near silence, just keeping Randy company while he rested.

An order walked in later on to kindly tell John he had to go. John nodded and slowly stood. He bent to kiss Randy gently once they were alone in the room. "Bye, Daddy..I'll be back." He whispered near his ear. John was still afraid but a part of him worried about losing Randy.

"Hope so, Johnny." Randy replied. John gave Randy a final look before leaving. He got a ride back to his hotel room with a heavy heart. Once there he stripped down for bed. The room felt so empty.

Once again when John was alone he could get the feeling he wasn't. John thought the room felt heavy, like was being watched. He tried to ignore the creepy feeling as he stripped to his briefs and got into bed to browse his email messages. Thoughts filtered John mind, thought of what if? What if Randy had one of those episodes around him? What about around one of the Divas? "He'll get better or they won't let him out." John said to himself. He could not focus on his phone so he put it away and relaxed in bed. He closed his eyes with a sigh. "I miss you, Daddy. More than you know."

With his eyes closed they became visions. That dark crazed Viper's stare glare down at him. Hands flexing towards him. John opened his eyes with a pounding heart. He was getting too carried away with this. Even if Randy did try something he could stop him. John could easily take care of himself. He cut the light before trying a second time to drift off. Once John fell asleep he was greeted by his own version of Randy's bloody nightmare. Randy standing before him with blood on his body and the sick smile. A handgun in his grip. "I did it for you, Baby...all for you."

The dream John looked in horror at the lifeless Nikki on the bed. "No...Ran, what have you done? P-Put the gun away. You don't want it like this!"

"You still turning me away, John?" Randy nearly screamed, almost shaking the gun at him. "She didn't deserve you...NONE OF THEM DID!"

John raised his hands to show he meant no harm. "No, Ran...I love you...but look what you did. They'll take you away for this...you'll regret it." He moved backward some to put distance between them.

"What you going to turn me in? For my own good?" Randy asked stepping closer. "If I won't have you no one will."

John backed up until his back was to the wall. Randy was so close he could feel the man's breath in his face. He knew Randy could drop him in a second with the gun. "P-please, Ran. Just let me go." He said as he looked up into the taller man's eyes.

Randy braced his arm against John's throat pressing...pinning him to the wall. "I'm not letting you go, John...never ever again." He crashed his lips harshly against John's John gave a surprised gasp at the kiss. Randy's lips were so demanding that John could taste blood. He groaned as the younger man forced his tongue inside of his mouth, not knowing whether to be turned on or scared shitless. "I let you go, John...you will turn me in...I know that...you are too good to just walk away with me." Randy spoke in a low deadly tone. his face still so close to John's their lips still almost brushed.

John tried to get his wits about him after the mind numbing kiss. "I..won't turn you in...I'll say I found her this way."

"Then what, John...what of us?" Randy asked his steel grey eyes peering into John's.

John tried to think of what to say that would not get him killed. "I...I don't know, Ran. You know I care about you...please give me time."

"No...no gave you time before and you turned to her...I'm sorry, Baby." The word sounded cold as John felt something hard pressed to his chest. A sharp sound the all when black. John sat up in bed with a cry. Sweat ran down his face and his heart was pounding wildly. His eyes darted around the room as it slowly registered to him it had been a dream.


	8. Chapter 8

(Thank you all for the feedback. Updates may be slow this week as I am going away for five days to get married.)

The sound wanted to keep ringing in his ears until it finally faded. John sat for a long time, just trying to get his breathing under control. He knew it was a dream but it had been so real. He knew Randy still held deep feelings for him and was frustrated that he could not commit. How far would he go? John did not manage to fall back asleep until near morning as he passed out from exhaustion. There was a knock on John's door late morning.

John had overslept and sadly missed his early morning appointment. He walked to answer the door, feeling stressed and grumpy. A worried looking Cody was standing there. "Hey, John." He gave a faint sideways glance.

"Hey...come on in." John moved so Cody could come inside. "I take it you heard about Randy?"

"Yeah and you missed your radio interview. I got pulled to cover." Cody told him, walking in.

"I know...shit, I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep last night so I overslept." John told him as he closed the door. "Randy's not doing well at all."

"How bad? The hospital wouldn't tell me shit." Cody told him as he sat down.

"They have him restrained...he attacked a nurse." John sighed as he sat. "They tried to shine a light into his eyes to check it and he freaked out."

"Damn...all from a concussion?" Cody asked, shocked.

"Guess so...he called me from some park and had no idea how he got there." John replied sadly. "He was hanging out with me in my room the night before..I woke up in the morning and he was gone."

"Damn...Randy has been having a hell of a time for a few weeks. No clue how bad it had actually gotten." Cody told John.

"Yeah." John closed his eyes with a sigh. "I'm so worried about him."

"Really?" Cody sounded a little unsure. "Sorry. I'm sure you are."

John opened his eyes to look at Cody. "Why did you say that? Of course I'd be worried about my best friend. We've been close for years."

"Until a couple years ago." Cody told him.

John looked confused at Cody. "Um...no. We've always been buddies."

"Sorry. I just know...you to were closer until a couple years ago."

There was something about the way Cody was looking at him that gave John some suspicions. "You know about us...don't you?" He told more than asked.

"Yeah I know...or knew." Cody replied. "Anything new going on? Is that why he gets in trouble and it seems to be your number on speed dial again?"

"Yes and no." John said, wondering why Randy told Cody. "It never really ended for us...I broke up with Nikki so we hooked up a few times."

"Just don't hurt him again, John." Cody told him. "Growing up I am one of the few people he had let in. He took your refusal hard."

"I...I know. I'm trying not to." John told him. "I...I was honest and upfront with him."

"How far will he stretch until he really snaps, John?" Cody told him. "Love is a powerful drug at times...and Randy's hooked on it bad when it comes to you." Cody then bit his lip, looking down standing. "Damn, I said too much."

John shuddered, fear flashing in his eyes as he remembered the dream. He pictured Randy really snapping. Cody didn't see the reaction. "Well, I better get going. If you can get in to see him...let him know I tried?"

"Sure...sure." John forced out. The seeds of doubt Bray had planted in John's mind were starting to grow. Cody headed for the door, showing himself out. John sat alone in the room with a racing heart. Cody had all but enforced the dream by asking him how much could Randy take before he snapped. He cared for Randy but was this getting out of hand?

John phone rang a couple minutes later. "Hello?" He said as he hurried to answer it.

"Hey, John." Bray's voice sounded slightly distorted. "Just wondering if you busy for lunch."

"Um...no. I guess not." John remembered how Randy had been so angry with Bray. "But I don't know if I want to eat with you. You hurt Randy pretty bad the other day."

"I hurt him?" Bray acted shocked and hurt that radiated through the phone. "You have any clue what he did to me? I only wished friendship. I am lucky I don't have a broken nose."

"You deserved it. You took him out to dinner...made him feel something then you came here and...well, fucked me. It was like a slap in his face." John told him.

"He jumped to the conclusion it was more than it was, John. The guy is desperate for companionship." Bray tried to sound sympathetic.

A little of John's anger faded at the words. "Yeah...I know. I'm just worried because he's in the hospital with his head again."

"Yes...I heard. Hunter is trying to convince me it was...an...episode that caused him to lash out at me." Bray told him.

"I had a rough night...guess it might be nice to get out for lunch." John admitted.

"See you soon then." Bray told John, hanging up the phone. When John reached the room. Bray made sure to answer the door to John would get a clear view of the bruise to his nose and eye.

John looked in shock at how badly Bray looked. "Ran did that to you?"

"Yeah...looks worse then it feels at this point." Bray tried to play it off.

"Fuck." John sighed. A shiver ran through him as he remembered the dream.

"You okay, John? You look a little under yourself." Bray tried to show concern, ushering John into the room.

John nodded. "I'm okay...didn't rest well last night...keep having these nightmares and sensations that someone is watching me...I guess it's stress."

"Sorry to hear that. What are you in the mood for? I haven't ordered yet." Bray informed him.

John gave Bray his order and the two men ate. John seemed a little distracted and quiet before he excused himself. The next few days passed with John feeling more and more stressed. Every night he was plagued with violent nightmares that made him wake up in cold sweats. Randy was finally released from the hospital and the older man tried not to be nervous as he knocked on the younger man's hotel door that evening after his house show.

Randy opened the door with a smile. "Hey, John."

John gave him a smile in return. "Hey...thought I'd stop by to see you."

"Thanks." Randy turned, moving into the room. "I can't wait for Doc to fully clear me." He sighed. "Guess I'm lucky to still have a job."

"I'm just glad you're out of there." John moved to sit his duffle bag by the door. He was dressed in his ring gear. "Sorry if I smell sweaty. I didn't shower after my match yet."

"Awe, couldn't spend another moment away from me?" Randy joked. Sitting on the coffee table was the dark wrap around sunglasses Randy was given to wear outside and even at the arenas.

"Nah...I just hate showering with all those sweaty guys. I shared a locker room." The older man joked back.

"The great Cena gave up his private room?" Randy joked, sounding shocked. He moved to sit on the couch. He was dressed in black lounge pants.

John took a seat on the other end of the couch. "Yeah...well...you know sometimes I share a room." He turned to look at Randy. "I did really miss you."

" I missed you too. I missed you when you had to leave town." Randy admitted.

John smiled, his dimples showing. "Thanks...can I use your bathroom to clean up real fast? I have a change of clothes in my bag."

"That's fine...though you don't need to rush on my account." Randy told him.

"Thanks." John stood up and walked to grab his duffle bag. He carried it into the bathroom to wash off the ring dust.

Randy watched John as he went. He waited a little while before he got up to follow him. "Want a hand?"

John looked surprised by the offer but nodded. "Sure, if you're offering." He sat the duffle bag down and began to strip.

"I asked didn't I?" Randy laughed as he went to remove his pants. John chuckled as he gathered a clean towel for drying off afterward. He turned on the water and set the temperature before stepping under the spray. Randy stepped in behind him, taking the cloth and soap to wash John's back, his eyes tracing down over John's body to his ass. Randy took his free hand to swat John's ass maybe a little harder then he used to in the past.

John jumped at the unexpected slap. "Damn...you must have really missed me." It was more along the lines of how Bray would hit him than his sweet Daddy but it heated his blood. He had not played with anyone in days.

"I did...want to show I can be accommodating." Randy told him as he set the cloth aside to grab the back of John's neck, giving another hard swat. "You like it hard I can play hard."

John gave a mix of a sound that was both heated and surprised. Randy was turning him on in record speed but the cursed nightmare wanted to haunt him. He told himself he was being paranoid. That Randy was doing this for him and his benefit. After all he had told him he liked it this way. "Fuck, Daddy...never saw this side of you." He panted out.

Randy voice sounded low over the water near John's ear. The hand that swatted his butt now grabbed a handful of the wet flesh. "But you like it don't you? This what you needed."

"Yes." John groaned, dragging the word out. "But you don't have to change yourself for me."

"Maybe it's always been there, John." Something seemed off in the way his name passed Randy's lips. Before John realized it Randy moved his hands to spin John around, forcing him against the tiled wall so hard he almost saw stars before Randy crashed their lips together, essentially pinning John between him and the cold wall. John was conflicted as his mind tried to process what was happening. His body was aroused by the treatment as moans left him but his mind was screaming something was wrong. Randy never called him John during sex. It was Baby or Johnny. Being kissed so roughly against the wall was almost a flashback to his nightmare. He tried to push the thoughts out of his mind so that he could enjoy.

Nails wanted to claw at John's wet flesh as a faint copper taste brushed their mouths as Randy's tongue moved to try to explore John's. John's mind sent off warning bells as he felt sharp pain from the nails. Rough was one thing but Randy seemed almost intent on devouring his body...consuming him. He gave a small cry, opening his mouth for Randy to explore further. Randy groaned, feeling John against him. The fingers of one hand digging near John's hip, rubbing his aroused member against John. The other hand braced over John's throat.

John gave a moan as he felt their hard cocks rub together. His eyes opened however as the hand pushed slightly on his throat, making his head spin. This was not like Randy at all. A small spanking maybe but even Bray had never acted this...intense. Randy moved his lips down John's jaw towards an exposed part of his throat. Something in the younger man just screamed danger. John's chest heaved as some of his excitement began to fade. He wanted Randy to ease up a little but he was afraid if he said something he would hurt the man who was trying so hard to please him. He rationalized maybe this was what Randy thought he wanted. "Y-You can ease up a little, Daddy." John said at last as the fear got too strong. "I like rough but I know this isn't you."

Randy pulled back to look in John's eyes. Instead of his caring Daddy John saw the hard jaw set glare of the venomous Viper in his nightmares. Something snapped in John at the look as days of reoccurring nightmares ran through his mind. He began to struggle to put separation between himself and Randy but it was difficult being against the shower wall. "Stop! Just stop, Ran!"

"Stop? Stop?" Randy laughed maybe even closing his hand just a little tighter around John's throat. "You been wanting this, John...dying for this."

A cold, unfamiliar laugh reached John's ears he had never heard from Randy. He felt almost powerless as more air was forced from his lungs. Not enough to suffocate him but enough to make the endorphin run and his head spin. John was a strong man but so was Randy and he had the advantage of leverage at the moment and surprise. A part of the older man hoped this was another nightmare. "N-Not like this." He choked out, his ocean blue eyes almost pleading.

Randy's head spun and his grip loosened on John before he stumbled back. The sudden release caused John to drop to his knees. John fell to the shower floor on his knees, feeling dizzy and a little disoriented as his chest heaved for breath. He could taste blood in his mouth and feel the slight pain from where Randy had held his throat just moments ago. Randy looked over. The venomous look replaced by lost and scared. He head was spinning and pounding. What was going on? What was he doing? "Jo-Johnny?" He called out before he slowly tried to move closer.

John was half afraid to look up and see what he would be faced with. Relief filled his face as he saw the dark look gone but his body shook slightly from nerves. "I...I'm sorry, Johnny." Randy told him before he stumbled back with a cringe. "Fuck." He groaned.

John stood slowly to his feet, noticing streaks of blood on his skin where Randy had almost clawed him to pieces with his short nails. He walked to help Randy up. "Why did you do that? I asked you to stop and you laughed at me." The older man's voice sounded slightly betrayed. "I...I haven't seen you in days and you just attacked me."

"Do-don't know." Randy replied. He shook his head trying to clear it. "It...it wa-was like…" He closed his eyes as he body wanted to sway.

John helped Randy out of the shower despite wanting to run away. "I...can't do this, Ran. I love being with you but not until you get some help." He said once Randy was safely on the bed. "You really scared me...your eyes looked like a fucking serial killer."

Regret filled his eyes. "I...I under stand...go clean...th-then go. If...If I would even hurt you I can't be safe to be around alone." Randy fought to swallow a hard lump in his throat that wanted to still his own could hardly stand the misty look in Randy's eyes but he had to protect himself. What if the younger man had decided to choke him until he passed out or worse? He nodded and then moved to the bathroom to do a quick clean up. Randy moved in the bed more under the blankets rolling on his side. He couldn't stand to watch John go. Not like this, but what other option was there.

John did not waste time until he came back out from the bathroom dressed with his bag in hand. He paused by Randy's bed a moment. "Please...go get help, Daddy." He said lowly before letting himself out with an aching heart. Randy wasn't even sure he fully heard John until he heard the door closing in the distance. He soon fell into a troubled sleep. John did not break down until he was back in his room. He sat on the bed and began to shake, knowing there was no one around to see him. He was stressed and worried and angry all at once.

Bray was in his room he sat back away from the candle he was focused in. "Soon...soon." He stated to himself. "The crowning piece will soon fall into place."

"We get to play?" Erick asked near by.

"Patience my children. You will have someone new soon. Just need that final push." Bray smiled.

The next few days went by in agony for John until he felt like a tight string ready to break. He was so worried about Randy his stomach constantly churned but at the same time he was afraid to face him while he was violent and unpredictable. He was not resting well at night either. To top it all off Nikki had made John look like a royal pain in the ass online and his Twitter feed was flooded with angry female fans.

Hunter called John and told him he was being given three days off after the house show that night. He wanted the older man to get some rest before he snapped or got injured in the ring. John agreed, thinking some time out of the public eye might be nice. They were in Louisiana that night so he figured he could spend the days off seeing the local sights. He sat in his hotel room a few hours before the show thinking over what he would say in his promo with Bray that night. The thought of the other man made him feel angry.

Bray made his way to John's room, knocking. He was not the one to normally go on the chase, but the older man seemed to have been avoiding him as of late. He knocked on the door waiting. John opened the door a few minutes later, his eyes narrowing as he took in the man. "What do you want?" He almost snapped as he moved back to let Bray inside.

"Whoa...why the hostility, John?" Bray asked as he walked in. "I haven't see you in a while and wanted to see if there was anything you wish to cover for tonight."

John let out a sigh but still looked angry. "If you want to talk about work...fine. But that's all. After tonight I'm a free man for three days anyway."

"Free man?" Bray moved. "Looking at you...you seem anything but free. You been keeping yourself locked away."

"Yes, free from the public eye to relax. As for how I look that's your fault." John snapped at him. "Because of you I told Randy that I needed pain. He felt burdened to be like you so he was rough with me and went too far. You drove him over the edge and now I can't even be with him."

Bray looked wounded. "Me...you blaming me because I see you as no one else can? You blame me for the Viper's fangs digging too deep? I am to blame for offering you the freedom you wanted?" His voice grew slightly aggravated with each line. It then calmed back down. "No...no ...no, John. I merely showed you the door...gave you the key. You are the one that opened it and embraced what was on the other side. "

Pain filled John's eyes before he spoke. "Maybe I didn't want to see it. I was happy without it for years. I loved being with Randy. Just...just leave me alone. The only thing I want to talk to you about anymore is work related. I'll be glad when our story line is over next month."

"I am really sorry to hear you say that John." Bray told him. He changed the subject to work and their promo that night before Bray took his leave. John felt a burden lift after Bray left. He felt free of the man and knew it was for the better. Yes, Bray was exciting and captured his imagination but at the same time he was not good for him. He showered for the show and then spent a little time chatting with his cousin Marc.

Bray had returned to his room knowing he had plans that he had waited long enough to set into motion. John would not come freely with a little guidance so now it was time for something more and that night was the perfect night to begin. John went to the house show and tried to stay professional in the ring. He knew after this he could just relax and enjoy his evening alone. It hurt his heart to see Randy looking as lost as he felt as the younger man passed by him in the hallway afterward. He wanted to run to him but he knew it was out of the question.

Randy hated the limited way he seemed to be placed. For now he was cutting mostly backstage promos where security could keep a close eye on him in case he had one of his episodes. At least he was working though. He could have been locked up. He was sad to not be around John, but glad John didn't report the attack either.

John as always was one of the last people to leave the arena. He walked out of his locker room and into the night air, heading for his vehicle that was parked in the parking lot behind the building where the superstars parked. As he bent down to look for his key in the dim light he suddenly felt a strong arm jerk him backward against a hard chest. He let out a gasp but found that was all he could do as a meaty hand pushed up under his jaw, rendering him almost mute. It all happened so quickly John had little time to react as he was pulled backward near an old pickup truck. While the one man held him another large figure pulled his hands together and began to tie them tightly with a piece of coarse jute rope. In the light of the few street lights John was shocked to see the man restraining him was Erick of the Wyatt Family. He could only assume the one holding him was none other than Luke.

Once his wrists were bound the hand dropped from his jaw but before John could scream for help a sweaty bandanna was put inside his mouth, a knot tied in the middle to fill his mouth. John grunted as Luke tied a knot behind his head and looked at his companion. "Need something to cover his eyes." John shook his head no at the words, his eyes wide in fear. Eric pulled his ever present sheep mask from his pocket and put it over the older man's head. Luke shook his head. "He can still see." Eric looked puzzled a moment before moving to the back of the truck. He brought out a roll of duct tape and put a piece over each eye hole. John began to jerk and struggle as he was lifted into the back of the truck bed. He felt his ankles being bound with the same coarse rope, digging into his legs as he struggled.

The two men looked around before covering John with a tarp. They then got into the truck and drove off into the night. John's heart pounded as he rolled in the back of the truck. What was going on? Was he about to be murdered by jealous coworkers? He tried to escape to no avail, the ropes growing so tight they dug into his skin from the efforts. After what seemed like hours the truck stopped and the men got out to take their prize to their leader.

Bray sat in the main room of the weathered cabin. Dampness hung in the air and sound of the swamp creatures could be heard through the walls. He sat in a weathered and worn upholstered chair. Next to him was the whitewashed rocking chair slowly moving. He lifted his head slightly as he heard his children returning. He saw the large form hulled over Luke's shoulder still covered in the tarp. "Remove that thing...we don't want him to suffocate now."

Luke nodded and laid the bundle on the ground nearby so he could unwrap it. John could be seen still in his ring gear wearing the lamb mask. His chest heaved as his muscles strained in the tight ropes. Bray laughed seeing the mask. "Really boys? Maybe soon enough...he is indeed a lost little lamb that needs to be shown the way home. That is a little uncalled for though isn't it?"

Erick shrugged from the corner. "Luke said cover his eyes. It was all I had." John's body tensed even more as he heard Bray speaking.

Bray shook his head as he moved to crouch down to take the mask off handing it back to Erick. "Hello, John." He smiled. He looked over the ropes then stood. "Luke, untie his hands….those ropes are beginning to cut."

The moment John's hands were freed he struggled to his feet with his feet still bound. He raised his hands to pull the gag from his mouth and took a fighting stance. "You have one fucking minute to untie my ankles and get me out of here before I call the cops on your asses." He spat, fire in his eyes. "You're a bunch of fucking psychopaths!" Erick looked on as Luke looked unsure of what to do.

Bray just laughed as he moved to the chair to sit. "Luke, make sure his phone isn't on him...please."

Luke moved toward John and the older man panicked, throwing a punch that hit the larger man in the face. Luke gave a grunt as he reached for his face at the pain. While John was focused on Luke Erik came behind him and put him in a full nelson hold. "Let me the fuck go!" John roared as he struggled but the man was built like a rock.

Bray sighed. "Well that answered that question." He moved over to John, pulling the phone from John's left short pocket. "I'll take this for safe keeping. So much for cops." He laughed, moving back to his seat. He looked at Luke. "Go ice that."

Luke nodded as he left. Erick looked at Bray as if he was afraid to release his hold on the pissed off older man fearing the same fate as Luke. "What about him?"

Bray looked John over. "Take him to the ritual room and secure him."

"Bed or chair?" Erick asked as John tried with every ounce of strength he had to fight the hold he was in.

"Bed." He looked toward Luke. "Go help."

John cursed and fought as he was picked up and carried into the other room. He felt as though he was fighting for his life. Ritual room? Was he about to be sacrificed or something?

Luke and Erick were finally able to get the writhing man on the bed, his wrists fastened in the thick, padded cuffs at the head of the full sized bed. His ankles were freed from the rope only to be cuffed as well until he was almost spread eagle on his back. "Fuck you both." He hissed, spitting in Luke's face.

A look of rage crossed the large man's face before he bent to squeeze John's jaw roughly. "You...Don't...Do...That." The blue bandanna around John's neck was pulled back up into his mouth before both men took their leave.

All John could hear was his pounding heart as he looked around the dark room. A few candles gave the only light.

Bray looked as they came back in. "Now give him time with his own thoughts...or those the dear sister wished to share with him." He gave a good laugh. His face then grew serious. "Please tell me you moved his rental and got his bags." The men looked at each other before shaking their heads no a little sheepishly. Bray wanted to palm slap himself then slap them. "Well then….GO!" He snapped. "Before you say I word...I know how far it is...you should have done it right the first time!"

"Sorry." Luke said before the two men left to do as they were told.

Bray sat down in the chair to relax while he let John's own mind and that of his beloved Sister Abigail begin the work for him. John struggled for awhile before finally admitting defeat and waiting on his fate. His mouth felt dry with the cloth inside and his muscles were sore as he was stretched out. Suddenly it did not feel like he was alone in the room...there was a heaviness as if he was being watched although no one had come in yet. His mind began to fill with erotic images of all the things Bray had done with him in the past.

A faint low humming could be heard in the room, an unseen hand brushing his face. John's heart pounded faster if that were possible. Who was touching him? The touch then faded. Movement could be heard in the next room. Bray walked in a moment later with a glass of water that had a straw in it. He walked over, removing the bandanna from John's lips.

John wanted to scream at Bray but he knew he was at the crazy man's mercy so he just looked up at him waiting. "Here. Drink." Bray told John as he lowered the glass placing the straw near his lips.

John drank the water, feeling a little better when the cool liquid hit his throat. "Why did you do this? This is kidnapping...it's wrong." John told him once he could speak. It suddenly hit him that he had three days off and no one would even know he was gone.

"Plans are in motion, John...the hands of time moving...but it seems they are moving just a little to slowly for our likin."

"Come on, Man...just let me go..take me back to the hotel...I just wanted to be alone." John almost begged. "I won't mention this to anyone."

Bray laughed. "You see me a fool, John?" He spoke almost boisterously. "Oh I just let you go and you be off your merry way as if nothing happened?" He laughed again. "You must think me the fool indeed, John. Everything I have planned for months! I am to cast it aside because of your mighty word?"

"P-Planned?" John looked at Bray in confusion, a sick feeling in his gut. "I don't understand."

"What did I always tell you I crave, John?" Bray asked with a sicking smile.

John thought before it dawned on him. "Power? I don't understand...how will dragging me out here give you that?"

"You will see soon enough...soon...soon your eye will truly be open, John." Bray told him with a laugh before he moved to leave the room again. Oddly John didn't feel he was alone though.

John felt goosebumps on his body at the feeling. As much as Randy had freaked him out the last he saw him the older man wanted nothing more than to see his Daddy. "Leave me alone." He whispered into the air. John began to hear the soft humming and the hand smoothing his face again. He wanted to run but he could hardly move at all with the way he was cuffed. It was beyond terrifying. "Please...go." He choked out.

A soft woman's voice lightly hushed the terrified man. Despite how scared he was John almost found the voice to be soothing, lulling him to sleep. Little by little the tension eased from his body as his eyes closed. It reminded him of the way his mother had put him to sleep as a child. "Rest my dear child and may you wake with fresh eyes." The woman's voice whispered as John slipped to sleep. As his body rested the ghostly entity worked on his mind to bend him to them.


	9. Chapter 9

(Jade Rose and I are back from our wedding. It is hard to believe it has been two years since we got together on this website. Thank you to all those who sent sweet well wishes.)

John woke the next morning with every muscle in his body screaming in the restraints. He gave a groan of pain at being stretched out so long. Something felt wrong to him...off. His mind felt locked in a fog as if his real self was held beneath the surface, unable to break free. When he thought of Bray he felt a deep longing to serve the man and had an almost adoration where disgust had once been. Bray walked in with Erick looking John over. "Morning, John." Bray greeted with a tilt of his head, studying him.

John's blue eyes looked slightly glazed as he looked at the two men. There was no fight in his body language. "I'm sore...and I have to piss." He said softly.

"Of course. Erick get him up and help him to the restroom...I'm sure his legs will feel weak." Bray replied.

Erick moved to free John and help him stand. The man almost collapsed against him as his legs cramped, causing him to cry out from the sore muscles. "Fuck...sorry."

"It's normal." Erick told him in a quiet tone. The large man helped John toward the bathroom.

"I'm going to help Luke with breakfast." Bray told them before he left the room.

John felt like he was in a dream as he relieved himself. He felt like everything was seen through a fog. Deep down he knew he loved Randy, had been kidnapped and Bray was insane but somehow when he spoke almost foreign words came out. He had a desire to please the crazed man, like he was driven to obey his every whim. His muscles were in agony and in tight knots as he limped out of the bathroom. Erick helped John sit on the bed, actually looking at the older man in sympathy. "Sit...I'll be back." He told him before he disappeared.

Bray saw as Erick came out alone. "What is it?" He asked with an almost a barking tone.

Erick looked at Bray. "His muscles are locked up...can hardly walk. Needs some rub to loosen...or a warm bath...told him to sit in there."

"Remember how you were when your eyes were first open? You were also like a baby learning to walk again." Bray told him. "The ointment is in the cabinet. Go loosen him up...but I want him out here to eat with the family."

Erick nodded as he moved to the cabinet for the small tube of ointment. He carried it back into the room where John sat on the bed, looking lost and confused. "Lay...I will help." Erick told him. John obediently laid on his stomach without a word of complaint. He did not object when when the larger man raised his shirt to rub the ointment on his shoulders and then his exposed legs. The soothing feeling of the large hands on him almost put the older man back to sleep.

Bray moved to help Luke with the food. He just hoped Erick was not growing a soft spot for John. New family members needed a firm hand to be taken fulling into the family. Erick finished and moved away from the older man. "All done. Come eat with us." John nodded as he slowly got to his feet.

He was still sore but it was not unbearable. "Thank you." An almost fond look crossed Erick's face as he nodded at the smaller man. Together they walked out of the ritual room and back to where Luke and Bray were working.

"John, sit at the table. Erick start gathering drinks." Bray ordered them when they came out. John moved almost meekly to sit as he was told. His actions were nothing like his defiant self from the night before. Erick likewise obeyed Bray, going to the refrigerator to pull out bottled water and a pitcher of sweet tea, sitting it on the table. Luke started carrying large trays to the table with scrambled eggs and cut chunks of ham. Bray moved to sit at the head of the table.

John quietly sat at the table as he waited on them to begin. His normal lively ocean blue eyes had the same glazed look as Luke and Erick now. He felt he was in a fog and almost childlike in his need to please while underneath his mind was confused and trying to process it all. Bray took his food first, then Erick, then Luke. "Go ahead, John. Eat up. For now you will be last...but I will make sure there is plenty for you. We are always provided for." Bray told the older man.

"Thank you." John's voice sounded soft and almost robotic as he lowered his eyes to eat. The four men ate the food quietly with very little small talk.

"You can shower, John...then Erick will show you some of the duties of the house." Bray informed him.

John nodded as he stood then paused. "I...I don't have any clothes to change in to." He doubted Bray, Erick or Luke's clothes would fit him.

"Luke, bring John his bag." Bray instructed.

Luke walked to pick up John's duffle bag and handed it to him. It was a small bag that only contained one change of clothing and his towel and body wash. John gave a soft thank you before taking the bag and walking slowly to the bathroom Erick had helped him to earlier. He stripped down and got into the shower, hardly registering the fact that the walls of the bathroom were cracked and a little moldy.

Bray looked at Erick. "Yes...you can help with him...but don't be soft. Remember the others we were soft on. You don't want that to happen to him do you? Either wandered into the swamp to vanish...or break free like Daniel did." Erick shook his head slowly before walking out of the room to see if John needed any help from him.

"You know Daniel wasn't all his fault." Luke said lowly, knowing it may not be wise to question Bray.

"He planted the seeds though. The seeds that grew to mighty vines to rip him from us. John needs to see the truths. Life is pain...love it pain. Erick keeps coddling those we pick they will never learn." Bray said sternly.

John was washing when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He jumped in the small bathtub he was standing in. "Need hand?" Erick offered with his eyes showing no lust or malice. John gave a faint nod. He did not know why but he felt almost comforted by the large man. Erick took the soap from John and washed every inch of his body. His eyes narrowed in deep concentration as he did his task. Once he was finished he helped John rinse off and dry, even helping the older man dress in his boxers, shorts and t-shirt. John never once felt threatened or intimidated around the man as he did with Luke. Luke just seemed to have a cold air about him as if a deep darkness bubbled just under the surface with a great capability for cruelty.

"Wonder if I should have place you in his care." Bray pondered as he was back in the living room in the chair from the night before. "I wonder if I am too soft on Erick myself at times."

Luke gave a slow nod as he sat. "I see the look. He thinks he has a new pet. He's done it before...guess we both soft on Erick...he's had a hard life and we want to protect him." As cold as Luke could be he had a soft spot for his Wyatt brother.

"We can't lose John as we did Daniel once we send him back. Remember what I told you...keep him away from Orton." Bray told him. "Just as we need to hope he survives the next two nights of Abigail's teachings."

Bray closed his eyes, feeling a hand on his face. "Yes, Sister I know...I know it's needed." He almost whispered to the unseen force. Luke shuddered at the words, showing his first true emotions in a long time but nodded his understanding. He remembered well when he had been in John's position.

Bray lifted his head, looking at Luke. "Go check on them."

Luke nodded and moved to look in the next room. He frowned as he saw John sitting on the bed with Eric behind him, petting the older man's short hair. "What did he say about soft?" Luke snapped, causing Erick to stop his actions and stand up like a scolded child. Luke walked up to the bed and looked at John. "Come...you have chores." John nodded and the three men walked out of the room to rejoin their leader.

Bray waited to see the three come from the room. He looked at the slightly rocking chair. "I try...I do try." He exclaimed. John paused, looking at the rocking chair. Even in his altered state something about it just did not seem right.

Bray looked at them just now seeing they had joined him. "Erick...show John the garden. Luke...do what you do best. Find a good meal for tonight."

Erick nodded and led John outside to where the small garden was located. He pointed to it with a small smile. "Pull up weeds...make a pile on end." The older man looked confused as he had never done such work before. Erick pointed to the tall corn stalks and the tomato vines. "These are plants...pull up the weeds." John nodded and moved to kneel in the garden to work. Some may have thought it was a crazy sight, a multi millionaire on his hands and knees working in the dirt beside an old shack when his home was a mansion. Erick began to work too and the men enjoyed the comfortable silence.

Luke stayed near by but moved to a shed retrieving a rifle he had modified to shoot a small harpoon. He moved to the water's edge near by looking for movement in the water. John and Erick worked until all the weeds had been pulled up. By that time it was humid and the sun beat down on them. John pulled off his shirt and wiped the sweat from his face before Eric showed him what vegetables could be picked for dinner. On and off a shot would ring in the air followed by cursing the next moment. Finally instead of cursing there was a triumphant shout….but then cursing.

John looked toward the sound, his arms full of ripe tomatoes. "Go...take to kitchen." Erick told him. John walked into the shack and carried the produce into the kitchen. He was shirtless and sweaty, his hands and face dusty from pulling weeds. "Good hard work is rewarding is it not, John?" Bray commented with a smile. John looked almost shy as he nodded, sitting the tomatoes into the sink. Bray walked over clasping a hand on John's shoulder. The smile on his face like a proud parent.

Erick could see Luke dragging an alligator by it's tail from the bank and toward the shed. He gave a smile, knowing Luke always got his prize. John walked back outside and gave a look at the sight. Luke finished dragging his catch, tying it up to a tree near the shed. Blood seeped from the wounds to it's back and head. Luke looked at John, a look crossing his face as he eyed the older man that nearly chilled him. Erick seemed to sense it. "Take rest inside and get a drink." He told John. John slowly nodded before obeying. Luke gave a faint chuckle before he went to grab his knife to clean his catch. He liked the feeling of power he had over John in that moment.

When John was inside Bray was in the kitchen sorting any bad picks of the garden then started cutting the tomatoes down. John sat the rest of the vegetables on the counter. "Erick said for me to get a drink." He announced.

Bray looked with a nod. "Yes, looks like you got a good workout in. Do you know how to remove corn from the cob?"

John shook his head as he pulled a bottle of water from the fridge. Sweat and dirt streaked his bare chest.

"When you done I'll show you. We gonna have a hearty stew with whatever Luke caught today." Bray told him.

John gave a shudder at the memory. "I...I don't want any. He killed an alligator."

"You need to eat, John. Have you ever even had gator before?" Bray asked.

"No...Randy tried to get me to..." A confused look crossed John's face as Randy's name was spoken. A little of the hold on his mind began to slip as his heart ached for a moment, his true self battling to break free of the mental chains. The water bottle fell to the floor as he looked confused.

Bray tried not to glare as he looked. "Well, how do you know you won't like something if you won't try it. It will take a while for it to cook right in the stew." He told John, focusing back on the tomatoes for the pot.

John did not reply, just stayed frozen as his eyes resembled a lost child. "Randy?" He spoke the name softly. It seemed like a faint light at the end of a long tunnel. "H-How did I get here?"

"Damn." Bray mumbled, looking at him. "Forget about him. Remember what he did to you." Bray almost snarled hoping Abigail stepped in soon.

John looked even more confused at Bray's reaction. When he thought of Randy all he could feel was longing and love mixed with a little sadness. "I...I need to find him...something doesn't feel right."

"No you don't, John. Remember he choked you. Hurt you in ways you didn't want." Bray walked over to John, taking him by the shoulders. "Look at me, John."

John looked into Bray's, showing the confusion in his own. "Choked me? Why?"

"Who knows...he's dangerous, John." Bray spoke in a low tone. "He has been for quite some time. You know that. He is the last person you need to be around. Everything you need is here right now...here with us."

"I keep feeling like I should go...I have my own place." John seemed to act a little more like himself even if not fully. Randy seemed to be a link to his past that was pulling him from their clutches.

"That's hours away though, John. You have all you need right here." Bray told him. John looked around the small, dirty house. His heart ached as he saw Randy in his mind's eye, reaching out for him. He gave a nod and bent to pick up his bottle, betraying nothing else.

Bray returned to his work but whispered under his breath. "We are losing him, Sister." John suddenly groaned as he felt a sharp pain in his head. It was strong enough to drive him to his knees. His dirty hands moved to hold it as he cried out. Bray looked over then moved to him. He took the water where it fell. He then returned to John's side. "Come I'll help you lay down."

"My head hurts...maybe I need a doctor...heat stroke." John guessed.

"Well, come lay down and I'll see what cane be done to get a hold of one for you." Bray told him.

As John laid down in the bed he suddenly cried out as a vision filled his mind. Randy, peering at him with hatred in his eyes, laughing as he choked him. "No...Ran...why do you want to hurt me?" He screamed. *Because his love for you was not real. All that is real is what is right here.* A sweet woman's voice spoke into his mind.

Bray finished the meal with Luke as he sent Erick out to get one of their other brothers near by. One who had some medical knowledge to set John's mind at ease. John tossed and turned in the bed as the entity played havoc with his mind. She slowly played vision after vision of Randy hurting him in every way possible, his face distorted into a vicious mask of hate. They were no ordinary thoughts but almost memories she had created in his mind, things that had never happened but John was made to think they had. The pain in his head was blinding as tears rolled down his face. His mind and heart were at war with each other. *See the truth, John. Randy never loved you. Bray and the family are all you have now. They will teach you the way.* Sister Abigail spoke into his tormented mind.

Bray greeted the man when Erick returned with him. "The newest child is having issues." Bray informed the man that carried an old leather doctor's bag with him.

"Don't they always?" He replied. "The normal place?" Bray nodded. "I'll go check on him." The man headed for the room. He was of lean build with long black hair tied back. He was in jeans and a white t-shirt. When the man reached the room John was still tossing, his face a mask of pain. The cunning spirit had shown him visions of everyone turning on him because they discovered he was bisexual, playing on his long insecurities. His parents, brothers, coworkers...everyone but Bray and the family.

The man walked over, touching John's face. He didn't feel like he had a fever. He had a feeling their sister was the cause of his ailment as was normal. Sweat poured from John's face as he gave a soft cry, almost like a man losing all hope. Everything he had lived for, believed in, loved all seemed a lie. The man turned to return to Bray. "I see nothing more than the normal for Abigail's work. I do not want to disturb her from it."

"I'll see if she will calm for now. Check him over...make sure that is really all, Chester." Bray instructed. The man nodded, moving back into the room to try to wake John.

John was suddenly jarred awake by a shake to his shoulder. His blue eyes were almost wild and scared as he looked at the man, confused and disoriented. He was so messed up he did not know who to trust except for Bray, Luke and Erick.

"It's okay." The man told him softly. "John, right?"

John nodded slowly. "Who are you?"

"Name's Chester. Bray told me you were not feeling well earlier today."

"I-I'm not...my head hurts so bad." John almost whined. "Please...will someone call me an ambulance or take me to a hospital?"

"I'm sorry...I'm about as close as you'll get out here without a long drive." Chester explained, showing John the bag.

"I...I don't know what's wrong. I was outside working in the sun. I came in and got confused over something...next I knew I had a blinding headache." John tried to explain. He hardly looked like his normal clean cut self covered in dirt and sweat, his blue eyes bloodshot from crying.

"You still new to toiling away in the hot sun aren't you?" Chester asked as he stood moving to the small bathroom.

"Yeah...I work out hard but not that type of work." John admitted. Little by little he began to feel the torment on his mind lessen. The screaming of his visions began to fade into the background.

Chester returned with a cool cloth. "I think you may have just had a touch of exhaustion. The air is quite humid and thick around here." He dabbed the cloth along John's head.

John closed his eyes as the cloth cooled his skin. "Thank you...feels some better already. My headache is easing up."

"Good. The family is only looking out for you." He told John. "Maybe see if Bray can have you work on inside chores while you're here."

"O-Okay...still don't remember how I got here. Last I knew I was at work." John admitted.

"I wasn't with them when you were brought in...so I can't answer that. I live just down a bit from here. So Erick was sent for me when Bray said you fell ill."

John nodded, his body relaxing as his pain went away. "Thanks..I feel better."

"Good...dinner I think is about ready. You should come out to eat." Chester told John. John slowly stood and walked to the bathroom to wash his hands. He then walked to join the family for the meal. Chester followed behind him.

"Ah, John." Bray almost exclaimed. "Looks like you're getting some of your color back to you. Good Good." He smiled.

John gave Bray a dimpled smile as he sat in an empty chair. Sister Abigail had planted memories in his head of Bray being his mentor and friend. Saving him from an abusive relationship and loving him. "I feel better...thank you." Erick actually smiled at the words.

"Good." Bray smiled as he started to fill bowls with the hearty stew. "We rejoin the company in a couple days. Just so glad you accepted our hospitality while you were down here."

John squinted a moment as a memory filled his mind. Bray had kindly offered a place for him to crash away from the obsessive Randy and he had accepted. "Me too...thank you."

"Any time, John. Told you we will help protect you from those vile evils." Bray told him with a smile. "You're like family." He started passing the bowls around. Chester took a spare seat at the table.

John looked at Bray, taking in the man's nose and still black eye. A memory flashed of the man protecting him from Randy at any cost...even injury. "Thank you...for everything." He said sincerely before trying a bite of the stew.

"Of course." Bray told him as they all slowly began to eat the rich stew.

John looked at Bray with almost adoration as he ate. The meal was quiet with each man focused on his meal. Sister Abigail spoke softly to Bray's mind as she often did. *I have given him new eyes...new memories. You are his savior now. He will bend to your will. Take him tonight. Show him that love is pain. You may use one of your other sheep if you wish. There is limited time to work.*

Bray bowed his head some, talking in a hushed whisper. "Which you suggest...a gentle hand or the hard?"

*A hard one. He needs to be broken down then the next night a gentle one to build him up. He will be putty in your hands.* How could a voice so sweet be so filled with evil? Bray got a faintly twisted smile before nodding. He was instructed to claim John into the family twice. So that is what would be done. John was unaware of any of the plans as he finished his food, just grateful the headaches were gone.

As the meal finished Luke moved to gather the dishes. Chester excused himself after he gave Bray the recommendation of giving John inside chores for now. John looked at Bray as he stood. "What should I do?"

"Go shower." Bray told him. "We are going to have some fun later."

John nodded, not knowing what to think of the news but in his mind he had played with Bray many times. He walked to leave the room and shower. Erick looked worried as he watched John go. "Fun...Time for him to join?" He asked.

Bray walked over to Erick, clasping a hand on the back of the large man's bald head so that his head tilted to look at him. "Luke and I get the privilege tonight...you will join me tomorrow before we hit the road again. Those be Abigail's wishes."

Erick slowly nodded but his eyes looked troubled. "You won't hurt him much?"

"Just what is needed...what he craves." Bray told him before he turned his head to Luke. "Got that? We want him crying for more. Create cracks that our white sheep will help mend tomorrow."

Luke gave a hint of a twisted smile and a nod, the crazed look in his dark eyes as he worked on dishes. "Got it...will be fun."

"Good." Bray told him as he tilted Erick's head down to kiss the top of it. "Now finish your work and head for your room." He released his hold on Erick's head. Erick nodded, still looking unconvinced as he finished his small jobs and disappeared into his room. Luke on the other hand seemed excited at the prospect of bringing John into the family. He loved hearing the cries of the new ones as they molded to him.

Bray moved to Luke. "I will go check on him. Remember you are not to mark him...at least not where it will be seen in the ring."

Luke nodded his understanding. "No marks...where people will see."

"I will go check on him. Come in shortly." Bray told Luke heading for the room.

John was coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist when Bray came in. "You wanted our fun now?" He asked as he moved to sit on the bed.

"Yes, John. You will learn there is fun among the family. One of your brother's will be join us tonight." Bray told him as he moved to remove his shirt. John gave a shudder as he thought of Luke. Erick did not bother him but Luke gave him cold chills. "If it's Luke I don't know how I feel about that...he makes me nervous and I've only ever played with you."

"You will be fine, John...he play much the same as I do. Erick worked hard today...he does wish time with you tomorrow though." Bray told John as he went to strip from his pants.

John swallowed hard but moved to stand, removing the towel. He could not say no and anger the one man who stood by him faithfully. "You will be fine, John. You must trust me." Bray told him as he moved closer to John looking him over as he stood. "Remember we offer you a safe haven, protection...but we can also offer the darkness you crave inside. That pain your body...your soul screams for...but know we do it out of care for you...keep you safe within it."

John nodded slowly. He did trust Bray. "I trust you...to know what I need." Luke walked into the room, his dark intense eyes looking over John's near flawless body. He gave a smile that made the older man's blood run cold.

"Go lay on your belly, John." Bray told him. He moved toward a cabinet in the room. John moved to slowly climb on the bed and lay on his stomach. He knew in his mind that he should be happy to play with his new family but in his heart something felt wrong. Luke took in John's form as he began to strip out of his own clothes.

Bray removed a blindfold that looking almost like a bandit mask without the eye holes. He carried it toward John. "This is what you want isn't it? Block out the horrors of the world and just feel all we have to offer you, John."

John nodded slowly, remembering how he had taken comfort in the dark. "Yes...please."

"Okay, John." Bray placed the blindfold over John's eyes securing it behind his head. It may not have fully blocked the light but most of it in the dim room.

John's trembling body calmed once he could no longer see. He did not know why but it made it easier somehow. Luke looked over every inch of the older man, taking in the smooth bubble butt on display. John's body was so different from his and Erick's...no scars marred his perfect flesh and he was hairless. "What is allowed?" He asked Bray.

"Remember what I told you outside." Bray told him walker over to whisper to the larger man."Remember we want cracks...but not shattered. Remember he needs to believe he wants the type of pain we offer."

Luke nodded as he looked at John. "Am I allowed to fuck him?" His manhood was already hard at the thought of making the older man scream for him.

Bray nodded. "No marking inside...that is reserved for me." Bray replied.

Luke nodded, giving his long cock a stroke. "Will be fun." The tall man was easily eight or nine inches and thick. He walked to the bed and took John's hands, fastening them in the cuffs attached to the bed but left his feet free. He walked to where he had removed his dirty jeans and took the leather belt from the loops. Not wasting any time he raised an arm to strike a blow. A crack was heard followed by a gasp from John as the end left a welt on his full ass. Bray moved to the head of the bed. He took a hand, lightly stroking John's head.

"That's it, John...take it in. You enjoyed that feeling...remember?" Bray spoke in a soft calm manner.

John did indeed remember getting heated from something similar in the past and Sister Abigail had planted even more memories in his mind of how much he had loved and craved Bray's version of pain. "Y-Yes...I remember." Luke, being a man of few words, wasted little time in landing several more hard blows one by one. Red welts soon covered John's cheeks and upper thighs. John gave a small moan as his cock twitched from the heat he was feeling.

"Yes, John...let those feeling pull out the pain you had hidden inside. The pain you kept bury deep for so long of all those harsh words and actions you had to endure." Bray encouraged. He moved to grab lube he had handing it to Luke before he started to strip himself down.

Luke began to lube himself before walking to climb on the bed. He grabbed a handful of John's tinted cheeks and gave a harsh squeeze before pulling them apart. John gave a shaky breath as he had a feeling it was Luke behind him and he had no memory of being taken by him before. "Breathe, John...you will be fine. " Bray told him as he moved back near John's head. He hand rested near the back of John's head before he leaned to press his lips to the top of it like a parent would comfort a child. Before John could think or respond Luke lined up his member and pushed inside with a growl. Something just felt wrong about being joined to the man but John tried his best to endure it without complaining. Luke gripped his hips as he was pulled to an almost kneeling position with his hands stretched over his head as the large man began a brutal, hard pace right away.

"Good, John. Just take it in. It will feel better soon." Bray told John as he moved his hand to stroke over the blindfold and John's face. John did not like the feeling of being taken by Luke. With Bray from what he could remember the man had spoken to him during sex and made it feel personal. With Luke there was no feeling, no caring, nothing. It was just taking what he was given and the act made him feel used and dirty but he did not speak it aloud as he did not want to anger his hosts. Luke just took what he wanted from John with no effort to search for his pleasure spots, rattling the man with the strength of his thrusts.

Bray listened as Sister Abigail whispered to him. "Luke makes you feel too much like 'he' did doesn't he?" He asked John.

John suddenly felt his mind flooded with images of Randy just using him. Taking his body any time he wished with no thought for his pleasure. The memory made him sick as his heart remembered he still loved the man. "Y-Yes." He almost whispered as Luke grunted behind him. He just wanted to be left alone.

Bray nodded. "Okay, Luke...try something better or let me." Bray instructed.

Luke pulled out with a grunt of disgust. Normally the new ones liked what he gave them. Did this one think he was better? "He's nothing so special." He said as if John were trash, moving off the bed. John wanted to shrink and hide at the words. He felt low and a failure. He was letting down the only family who had accepted him.

"No no no...he is special." Bray spoke as he moved from John's head down the bed. "Just takes time." He ran a hand over John's tinted flesh before a firm swat. John gave a grunt but enjoyed the way Bray''s hand cupped his ass after swatting it. He made it feel personal while with Luke it was nothing. "Like that, John?" Bray asked as he swatted the other cheek.

"Yeah." John said with gratitude at not having to be with Luke at the moment. "Thank you...sorry about earlier."

"He can be….brash some of the family like it that way." Bray told John before he more more behind him and moved to push in the already stretched hole with a satisfied sound. John's head suddenly spun as feelings flooded him. His body felt on fire, like it had been craving Bray without him even knowing it. The man was his savior, friend and lover. A low moan came from him as his body tingled in response. "Yes….oh yes, John….that's it." Bray moaned as he angled his hips to thrust downward to make sure to brush the bundle Luke was neglecting.

John moaned again as his sweet spot sent jolts straight to his cock with Bray's actions. After the impersonal fucking this seemed extra special to him. Luke just stroked himself as he watched the two men play. "Mmm feels good, John." Bray commented in a way that was a statement and a question. "Gonna claim you so deep."

"Y-Yeah...feels so good." John moaned. Somehow Sister Abigail had confused the memories in John's mind and every intimate session he had enjoyed with Randy he now remembered it being with Bray instead. His heart swelled with desire to please his savior. "Yes...fuck...claim me." He pleaded as he felt his own cock starting to throb slightly.

"Yes, John...good." Bray moaned. One hand braced on John's lower back the other reached under John to grasp his cock.

John shuddered from the touch, feeling cared for and safe. "S-So close..." He moaned out.

"Yes, John...go into that comforting embrace." Bray groaned out. "Just there myself." Bray moaned before he pushed in to fill John deep as he came. He stayed joined to John as he continued to stroke the older man.

John only lasted a few minutes until he came hard with a moan, painting the bed under him. Luke glared in almost hatred at the older man from the corner. He was jealous as he had never seen Bray treat a new member with such care and insulted John had not enjoyed him. Luke could be a dangerous man when he was like this.

"Rest, John. Erick will help clean you in the morning." Bray told John before he pulled out. He walked to where Luke was. He raised an arm to press the taller man's neck. his other hand wrapping over Luke own large hand as he stroked himself. "Your turn." Bray spoke in a low almost dangerous tone. As he seemed to know John's buttons he knew Luke's too. He knew all the triggers in the family.

Luke's eyes traveled from the bed where John lay to his leader, a low growl leaving him at the treatment. "That's it...you had your fun...so it wasn't his bag." Bray told Luke as he put more pressure on his neck and his cock. "Be good and maybe you can see Mary before we leave." A particular rough tug. "Like that...have her spread for you begging to be pounded into that she can't walk rest of the day."

Some of the rage in Luke's eyes faded at the promise, turning into lust. His cock throbbed from Bray's rough treatment. "Yeah...I like Mary...I'll be good."

"Good, Boy...now cum for me...then get ready for bed." Bray commented. Luke let out an almost roar as he came a moment later. Once he was done he picked up his clothes and left the room. John was almost passed out by that point, still wearing the mask and wrist cuffs. Bray moved to the small bathroom to clean himself before he moved to free John and remove the blindfold. "Rest well." He whispered before he left the room to retire to bed himself.

John curled on his side in the empty bed half asleep. Bray had not stayed with him but he had a distant memory of being lovingly held by a man's strong arms many a night. They were gentle and comforting. Who could that be? Bray got up during the night to Erick's room gently waking the large man. The large man opened his eyes in the dark room, sensing the presence of his mentor. "You need me?" He asked quietly.

"Go rest with John. If you need you can bring him up here." Bray told him. "Abigail says there is cracks she don't know if she can fill...but you can. One who can comfort him in his sleep. Nothing intimate past though. I am still within him."

Erick nodded, glad to be able to dote over the older man. "Okay...I'll do that." He got up and walked to the ritual room where John was being kept. Quietly he slid behind the man in the bed wrapping his large arms around him. John seemed to grow calm as he felt the warmth and comfort of being held and drifted off into a deeper sleep.

Bray returned to his own room to sleep a smile to his lips as the pieces slip into place.


	10. Chapter 10

John woke the next morning and jumped as he felt strong arms around him. "Shhh...just me...I hold you at times." Erick explained from behind him.

John relaxed and snuggled a little closer. "I don't mind." He reasoned Erick must have been the man holding him in his memories.

Bray got up and cleaned before heading down to cook for the day knowing Luke would be heading for Mary's soon enough. Erick led John to the bathroom where he lovingly helped the man wash. Once they were both clean they dressed and walked to the kitchen. John saw Bray cooking. "Need help?" He offered.

"Thank you, John. You can fry up the ham slices." Bray told him.

John moved to set to work. "Erick helped me clean...was that okay?"

"Of course." Bray smiled. "Remember he offered you comfort a few of your rough nights." Bray informed him as if jogging memories. "I admit I like our close times, but was never much of the holder type."

John nodded as he worked. "I do remember someone holding me a lot...they were very gentle...I think called me Baby." John frowned in thought. "Why would Erick call me that?"

Bray tried not to get wide eyed as he tried to quickly think. "Well, that was more recent...being the newest...you would be like the baby to be looked after. He hated the way Randy was hurting you."

Erick got a confused look on his face and said nothing. John nodded, hearing the deep voice in his mind. 'Daddy's got you, Baby. I love you.' He glanced over at Erick. "You...love me?" Now Erick looked ever more lost as he glanced at Bray.

Bray looked almost as confused. "Well, there is a love within the family, John."

"The voice I hear...he is in love with me...I hear it over and over saying how much he loves me and I love him back...I call him Daddy." John's eyes looked at Erick with adoration. "I must be very special." Erick looked lost still but gave a slow nod.

Bray tried not to sigh or roll his eyes. He had no control over what Abigail was doing. He just hoped Erick could handle the lovesick pet. "Well, I was more Daddy." He said faintly.

Now John looked lost. "But you said you didn't hold me...Daddy held me and talked to me at night. He said he would protect me...love me." Pain went through his head as a dozen memories crowded his mind. "I...I don't understand."

"You're just confusing yourself, John...don't worry about it. Maybe he did and I just didn't know about it." Bray tried to reason.

"No...I called him Daddy...a lot." John insisted but then fell quiet as he worked. Maybe he had not done it around Bray and now Erick would be upset with him.

"It's fine...Erick acted as your protector when I wasn't around. Come on look at him...he is quite an intimidating man when those he cares for are threatened." Bray tried to assure John.

John walked over to Erick and looked up at him. The next the big man knew John had his head buried in his chest. He was directing all the love his heart felt for Randy at the confused Erick. Erick reached an arm around to pat John on the head. Bray looked over with a faint nod. He finished the food. "Erick, get the glasses and juice please." Erick released John and moved to obey. Some of the pain lessened in John's head and he moved to take the ham from the pan and stack it on a plate.

The three ate for a mostly quiet meal. Bray explained Luke was out for the day and that is why he was not there for breakfast. John was secretly glad but did not say so. When he excused himself after the meal to go to the bathroom Erick confronted his mentor. "Why does he say I call him Baby?" He asked slowly. "I never held him before last night."

"Abigail has slip memories if you in places that used to be Randy...at least some of it." Bray tried to explain.

Erick gave a slow nod. "So I should...call him Baby then? Hold him at night?"

"At times...not public of course." Bray told him. "Does either request both you?"

Erick thought a long few minutes before shaking his head no. "I like John...holding him was okay."

"Good. He is a good addition to us." Bray told Erick with a smile. John walked back out a few minutes later, He hung beside Erick all day as they worked, Sister Abigail bending every good memory with Randy in John's mind.

Bray couldn't help but smile as the pieces fell more into place. Deep down Erick was a gentle soul and would guard their newest addition. John enjoyed his time without Luke to bother him. After dinner Bray watched while Erick almost gently claimed him. For such a large, imposing man Erick could be almost painfully careful. He held John afterward, making the older man feel secure and protected. The next day it was time for them all to go back on the road. John showered and dressed and then paused as he was getting ready to climb into the truck Bray was driving to the hotel. His mind felt in a fog with so many confusing memories and feelings. "B-Bray?" He spoke to the man who he now saw as his savior. "You showed me the truth...how can I go back to work and act like it's all okay? I know it's all a lie...everything I believed in...none of it matters...but they'll expect it of me."

"Just that...it is an act for the camera...the fans. You will be shown when the time is right to open their eyes as well." Bray told him.

John nodded slowly, trying to think past the fog in his head. "Do you want me to room alone to avoid suspicions?"

Bray thought a moment. "No...being alone will leave you open for 'him' to feed you lies or insecurities. He's done it before...you know that." Bray took a breath. "You can leave the hotel and drive to the arenas alone."

John nodded with a shudder as the idea of Randy filled him with dread. Sister Abigail had filled his mind with memories of brutal sex, insults and physical abuse at the Viper's hands. The men made the drive to the hotel where they checked into a room. Erick and Luke took a room while John and Bray shared a suite. John put in a few interviews before it was time to drive to the arena for a house show that evening. Bray was walking backstage with Luke and Erick when he was stopped by Hunter. "Welcome back, Guys. Everything doing okay?"

"Yes yes." Bray spoke with his normal flourishing air. "Everything is just fine now, Hunter...thanks again for the time." He gave a big smile. John was not far behind them and gave Hunter a smile that did not quite reach his eyes. There was just something off from the normally cheerful man.

Hunter walked over to John patting his shoulder. "Hey, John. How that fresh air treat you?"

John gave a small smile, his dimples showing. "It was good...always nice to clear my head a little."

"Glad to hear it." Hunter told him. "Have a good show tonight out there." He smiled before walking away. John parted ways with Hunter and the Wyatts as he walked to his locker room. He stopped suddenly in his tracks, his heart almost pounding out of his chest as he spotted Randy in front of him a ways. Randy on instinct smiled, wanting to move towards John. He had felt better the last few days then he had in...well, weeks or was it months? He stopped though, looking down. He could still remember John telling him to seek help, wanting to stay away from him. He felt conflicted as he wanted to give John space, but also wanting the older man back.

John felt his body wanting to tremble as graphic scenes flashed in his mind. Memories planted of Randy hurting him...feeding off his pain and taunting him with insults...calling him old, washed up, hardly worthy of his time before leaving him a weeping mess on the floor. He swallowed hard and kept his eyes lowered as he walked quickly toward his locker room. It made no sense for a man as powerful as John to be so afraid but the fear placed by Sister Abigail was very real. "Ca-can we talk?" Randy asked as John walked closer.

John's eyes darted a moment, his heart pounding wildly. He wanted to run away but knew he could not avoid Randy forever. Slowly he nodded and pointed to his locker room, not trusting his voice. "Thanks." Randy smiled before following him.

Once inside John jumped when he heard the door close. He questioned his own sanity for allowing this as his head pounded. "What do you want?" He asked quietly.

"I just wanted to talk, John...I missed you. I'm sorry for last time. I still don't know what happened." Randy tried to explain. The normal cold eyes looked apologetic. "I know...I should know after you never answered my calls...that...well that you need space. I want to give that to you...I really do."

"The last time? The last time?" John almost yelled, his eyes wide in near panic. "You've been hurting me for fucking years and your sorry about the last time? How many times did you hold me down...rip me open and tell me to learn to like it? Say sluts like me like it this way? After all you've put me through you're suddenly sorry?"

Randy's eyes widened in shock. "Years? Slut? What? I...I never called you any derogatory names unless you wanted me to. I never ripped you open Ba...John." Randy's widened eyes became a look of hurt. "Fuck...You always said I spoiled you. Wh...where is this coming from?"

John felt so confused by Randy's response but then remembered Bray told him he would mess with his mind. "Spoiled me? By calling me old, washed up, useless...then stalking me when I tried to get away from you? M-Maybe I'm finally growing some balls after being treated like shit so long."

"I never called you any of those things." Randy exclaimed. "As for stalking...I don't know...maybe. I was just being your friend. Yes, it hurt me that you didn't want to take that next step. We hung out had fun even as friends." John held his head as some of the truth in Randy's words tried to lodge it's way in his confused mind. He felt dizzy and disoriented. "Whoa, Johnny...take a seat you look shaky." Randy moved towards John to try to steady him.

The moment Randy touched him John began to shake at the images in his mind. He did manage to take a seat too confused to turn down the help. "Want me to get you some water?" Randy asked with concern.

John shook his head. "I'll be fine...P-Please just go...if you're sorry for hurting me just leave me alone."

"Okay, Johnny...Okay." Randy told him sadness deep in his voice as he turned to leave the room. Once John was alone he took a deep breath. He felt the turmoil in his head begin to calm now that the younger man was away from him.

Randy headed for his own locker room. He felt so torn inside. Why was John saying those things? It didn't make sense...none of it did. Not unless...no...no he had to stop and think rational. It was just coincidence John and Bray had off the same days. Wasn't it? John managed to pull himself together enough to put in his night's work After the show he avoided Randy like the plague and hurried to his locker room to shower and dress so that he could return to the hotel.

Bray awaited John's return to the suite. He had gotten wind of the issue as hand. John walked into the suite seeing Bray. His ocean blue eyes looked confused and slightly glazed as he sat down his gear bag. "Hey."

"What is it, John?" Bray asked,

John sighed as he moved to take a seat in the nearest chair. "Randy tracked me down tonight...he kept telling me how sorry he was...and that he never called me names...that I said he spoiled me."

Bray moved over to John, placing a hand on each shoulder to look down at the older man. "Delusions he tells himself and he is trying to make you believe."

"He seemed so sincere...and then I had all these conflicting memories..." John wanted to scream at how confused he felt. "C-Could we have been wrong about him?"

"No...even before you came to me. We had heard the yelling at the arena between you two. You fought to keep a smile on your lips in front of others. You opened to me about the pain you felt behind closed doors." Bray said.

John squinted his eyes in concentration as he desperately tried to remember what Bray was talking about. His eyes suddenly widened as a memory crossed his mind...Randy throwing him against an arena locker room wall, his steely eyes cold as he fumed at John for supposedly flirting with another coworker. When the older man protested Randy had grabbed his balls in a death grip then covered his mouth when he screamed out in pain. "These belong to me...don't even think about looking elsewhere." The enraged man had hissed. John gave a shallow breath at the memory. "Fuck...y-you're right...I don't know why I even talked to him."

"I warned you...he fits the name of a viper well, John. Twisting, turning, slithering close until he can get his fang in you. Poisoning you with his lies." Bray told him.

A tear wet John's eyes as he nodded. "I...I won't talk to him again." He did not know why those words made his heart ache. Why would he cry over an abusive monster?

"Good boy." Bray moved a hand to wipe the stray tear. "Did you eat?"

John shook his head no. "Not yet. I just came straight here."

"Okay...go order for us both." Bray told him as he moved to get changed into a pair of gray sweat pants to sleep in. John nodded and walked to place a call to room service. He was dressed in a pair of loose gym shorts and a t-shirt. He ordered chicken salads and teas for them both.

Bray sat down after changing. "Would you feel safer with Erick?"

John nodded, wanting to feel the large man close by. "Yes...please."

Bray nodded. "After we eat I will have Erick come get you. Luke can room here with me." Bray got up to place the phone call to Erick's room. John was glad to spend the evening with the large but gentle Erick. He needed the comfort after all the drama with Randy. They ate once the food arrived, John's mind clouded with Sister Abigail's influence over him. The meal ended and the two large men arrived at the room. Erick to escort John back and Luke to stay there with Bray.

John left the large suite and walked with Erick to the small room to rest. Erick could sense John was upset so he spent the evening holding him quietly in bed. "Love you, Daddy." John said when they turned off the light, remembering he had said those words many times before. Erick grew tense at the words before he finally answered. "You too...Baby." Something seemed off in the reply to John but he did feel safe with Erick and he soon drifted off to sleep.

Luke sat down looking at Bray. "You sure he isn't getting too close to Erick?"

Bray turned his head, raising a brow. "What if he is? Erick was one of my first...my most loyal. He will keep John close. The closer John is to Erick the closer to the family...the farther from Randy."

Luke slowly nodded with a sigh. He knew not to question Bray's words or methods. John slept well with Erick. In the morning he walked back to his suite so he could shower and dress for the day.

Bray and Luke were eating breakfast when John returned to the suite. "Morning, John. Erick walk back with you?" Bray asked.

John shook his head. "He's still asleep. I just need to shower and change. I have two interviews today...a lot going on with our big Mania match only two weeks away."

Bray nodded even if he wasn't pleased. "Okay, John. Move along then. You shouldn't have any crossing paths with that viper today."

John nodded and walked to pick out his clothes before heading to the shower. Luke watched the man with a flash of dark lust in his eyes. John was something totally different from the men he was used to...clean cut, hairless with a perfect body and a boyish face. "John needs the pain again soon?" He asked Bray once John was in the bathroom.

Bray looked over. "If Randy gets too close again. John may need a refresher of pain he had endured...well feels he had."

"Remember...bad enough...but not so bad he break away from us. I may need to 'deal with you' in front of him to keep his confidence in me and Erick." Bray explained keeping an eye on the bathroom door.

Luke nodded with a slow smile. "I remind him of Randy...I can corner him somewhere...maybe bathroom...and scare him...he is afraid of me. I can tell."

Bray slowly nodded. "Exactly." He gave a faint smile.

Luke looked thoughtful. "Just tell me when...how far you want me to go?" He was a man capable of cruelty but he was also faithful to his leader.

"Listen to Abigail...she will guide you." Bray told him. He then motioned, hearing the shower stop.

Luke nodded. "When you want me to?" He whispered.

"After house show tomorrow." Bray replied. "I'll claim a meeting to leave him alone in the room. He will not think much of you or Erick having a key." Luke nodded his understanding but said no more. John came out a few minutes later and took off for his long work day.

At one of John's interviews he came across Daniel Bryan also there to help hype the pay per view. John paused to say hello to the younger man. "Hey, Daniel."

The younger man tilted his head slightly looking at him. "You okay, John?"

John gave a brief nod, a slightly glazed look to his eyes. "Yeah...just busy today."

"Yeah, I understand that one...sorry things didn't work between you and Nikki." Daniel told him. "I admit I'm not much of a materialistic guy but the pool parties were fun."

John looked dazed at Daniel's words. He squinted his eyes as he tried to think. "Nikki?"

"Yeah Nikki...you know Bella? Was your girlfriend until recently." Daniel commented to John. "How about we head inside to the green room? Don't want the station manager to report us as late."

John had a look of confusion on his face as they walked. "You must be confused, Daniel." John spoke lowly as they walked. "If you spent time with me outside of work you must know I...mostly bat for the boy's team."

Daniel's eyes became a little wide. "Um…" He shook his head slightly. "What?"

John wondered why Daniel looked so surprised. "I'm more into the guys...I had a boyfriend for years until he turned into a real abusive prick." John almost snapped. "If you're my buddy you should know..." He suddenly remembered the vision that none of his family and friends could be trusted outside of the Wyatt family. "Never mind."

Daniel pulled out his phone, sitting down. He ran his tongue between his lip on thought before he started to look for something. John looked confused by Daniel's actions. What kind of game was his coworker playing? Was it a big prank? "Not trying to sound mean, John...just confused. Did you hit your head recently or something?" Daniel asked as he opened a photo.

"No...why?" John asked as he watched Daniel. "I did get a little heat exhaustion at Bray's place a few days ago but I feel okay now."

"Bray's place?" Daniel felt a tightening to his throat. "Why were you at that place?" Daniel's heart wanted to race at the dreaded thought crossing his mind.

John looked around before replying. "Bray helped me out...helped me get away from my boyfriend..we broke up but he just couldn't let me go. He invited me to his place on my days off."

"John, you been dating Nikki almost last two years. You stunned her when you told her it wouldn't work out." Daniel glanced at his phone. "This was taken about six months ago." He showed John his phone that had a photo of him with Brie and John with Nikki kissing near Niagara falls.

John's eyes almost bugged out of his head as he looked at the picture. That was impossible. He would remember dating someone...loving someone. He felt no attraction at the thought of a woman even one as attractive as Nikki. If it wasn't a joke it had to be a trap. "Randy put you up to this didn't he?" He snarled. "Why won't he just leave me alone?"

"Randy?" Daniel looked puzzled. "He's your best friend. You...you're say he's or was your boyfriend?" His voice showed his shock as he turned the phone back. He sighed, shaking his head. "John...Bray is bad news. I think he is somehow screwing with your head...like he did mine."

John gave a snort. "He's the only one I can trust. He took a black eye for me." He stood to walk away. "Just leave me alone." Daniel shook his head, sending a text to Brie that he had to talk to her and Nikki later. The station manager took John for the first interview. John was glad to escape and focus his mind on his job. Randy must have people literally stalking him to screw with his head and it made him even more nervous.

Daniel finished his interview after John and was clear to head back for the hotel. His stomach wanted to twist in knots the whole way. He couldn't believe Bray was still up to his old games. Would the mad man ever stop? When Daniel reached his room Nikki and Brie were both waiting on him. Nikki sat on the bed looking worried while Brie stood close by.

Daniel looking, hoping to talk to Brie in private first. There was much Nikki didn't know and he wasn't sure how to approach it. He walked over, kissing Brie's cheek, but the worried showed deep in his eyes. Brie knew her fiance had a lot on his mind with Wrestle mania and their upcoming wedding but something seemed even more off. "What's wrong, Baby?"

He whispered to Brie. "Bray's at it again."

Brie looked visibly shaken by the news. "Oh, no. Are they messing with you again?"

Daniel lightly shook his head. "John."

Brie put her hands over her mouth. "Oh, god. Is he missing?" Nikki heard her twin's gasp and looked their way with raised eyebrows. "What's going on?"

"Three days like I was." Daniel told her looking at Nikki with a sigh. His eyes almost apologetic. "Nikki, I have something to talk to you about. But I need you to keep an open mind...and keep it between us."

Nikki gave a nod. She liked and trusted her sister's fiance. "Okay...of course."

"You remember when Brie and I had that rough patch about a year ago...I tried to break up with her without any real explanation? You told her if she care that much about it...to fight for it?" Daniel asked as he moved to a chair sitting down.

Nikki nodded slowly as she thought back. "Yeah...I hated seeing her so upset."

"Well, that was the best advice you could have given her." Daniel told her. "I wasn't in my right mind...I don't think John is either right now."

At the mention of John's name deep hurt and bitterness came into her eyes. "That's for sure." Nikki huffed. "I thought I knew the man but I obviously was in the dark about him."

"No...trust me...John's head is being screwed with. Who knows for how long." Daniel pleaded. He then took a deep breath, looking over at Brie before focusing back on Nikki. "Bray Wyatt...his gimmick isn't a gimmick."

Nikki looked taken back by the words and then how serious the other two were acting. "That's what John said." She answered at last. "Bray kept calling him on his day off. John said he was saying some strange things about Randy but I told him it was just a story line."

Daniel sighed. "I wish. As for Randy...John told me something odd today. He acted like he didn't remember dating you...and that he had been dating Randy."

"What?" Nikki almost did a double take. "That's impossible! Believe me John is straight. Randy is his best friend. We used to all hang out together...there was never anything like that."

"Now you see why I said he head was being screwed with." Daniel told her. His brow knitted together. "I wonder if we should add Randy in this? John thought Randy was his boyfriend and use to abuse him. John is looking to the Wyatts to protect him."

Nikki shook her head in awe. "This is insane! Now I see why he broke up with me..poor Baby." She looked thoughtful. "Maybe we should tell Randy. He's been a good friend to John."

"Do you by some chance have his number?" Daniel asked. "I don't know if he will believe me though. Shoot, at times I still don't want to believe it and I lived it." Nikki nodded as she looked under her contacts and handed Daniel the phone. Daniel send Randy a text. #Need to talk to you about John. Contact me when you are free. This is D Bry.#

It was only a few moments before the reply came. #What's wrong with John? I am between stops.#

Daniel typed back. #Want to talk in person meet me in room 675 of the hotel when you get back.#

Randy replied. #Should be back in about an hour. is he okay?#

#Honestly that is debatable.#

#I'll be there.#

Daniel relayed the messages to both girls. Nikki looked relieved Randy was coming. Maybe finally they could get to the bottom of this. Time passed until there was a knock on the door.

Daniel moved to get the door seeing a nervous Randy. "Hey, Randy."

"Hey...where's John?" Randy asked.

Daniel moved to let Randy enter. "Not here." He commented as Randy walked past him and froze, seeing both Bellas.

"Wh-what's going on?" Randy commented.

"Daniel will explain, Randy. We're all just worried about John." Nikki told him. Brie wondered why the man suddenly looked so antsy.

"I think John is in trouble and you may need your help." Daniel told him.

"Help how?" Randy wondered.

"How about you take a seat?" Daniel told him.

"That is never a good statement." Randy told him.

"Please, Randy. This is really serious." Nikki said with a tear in her eyes. "I...I think John really needs help. I know you really care about him."

Randy looked at Nikki then moved to sit. "Does this have anything to do with Bray?"

Daniel's eyes widened some. "Um..you know?"

"Maybe...sort of." Randy stated. "Seems he has been trying to play games with us both."

"His games can be dangerous." Daniel stated.

Randy looked at Daniel as if studying him. "You got wrapped up in his mess one time didn't you?"

"Yeah...more than most realize." Daniel answered sadly.

Nikki looked at Daniel in shock. "I had no idea. So that was why you broke up with Brie?"

Daniel focused his almost sad eyes on Nikki. "Yes...my abduction became much more than a story line. Somehow in just a few short days I was fed lies and something compelled me to believe them."

"So Bray somehow is actually brainwashing people?" Randy exclaimed. "And no one is trying to stop him?!"

Daniel took a deep breath. "And how do you suggest one stops someone like that? I couldn't report it...who would believe it? How could you prove it?"

"Oh my god. That's why John broke up with me. It has to be." Nikki stated. "Bray was texting and calling him all the time. He complained about it." Randy gulped, lowering his head slightly as he folded his hands. Was Bray behind his and John rekindling? He didn't dare hurt Nikki if there was a chance that was true. He had seen how happy the two of them had been.

"Randy, for some reason Bray has John believing you were dating John and were abusive to him." Daniel mention. The words caused Randy's head to shoot back up with his mouth faintly agape. He made no word either way in protest or favor of the claim.

Brie had been studying Randy since the man came in and saw the surprise and guilt all over the man's face. "Oh my god...Randy, did you and John have a...thing? Did John cheat on my sister?" Nikki turned her head to look at Randy in shock.

"He never cheated on Nikki...well, one time." Randy replied after a sighing breath. He looked at Nikki his normal steely cold eyes were near apologetic. "It was only a couple days before he broke it off with you."

Nikki's eyes filled with tears at the admission. She had looked up to Randy as a good friend. "John...is gay? Is that why he broke up with me?"

"I guess actually Bi...I know it doesn't make it right, Nikki. I don't know what happened to us that night." Randy told her with a lick of his lips feeling them grow dry. "He told me he was going to break up with you...I asked him to make sure he was positive about it. I know he loves you...was crazy about you."

"I still think this all boils to whatever Bray is pulling." Daniel told them. "The only thing that helped break me out was Brie's determination and love for me...and deep down my love for her that they tried to bury. I'm not trying to put down feeling that may or may not be there, Randy, but Nikki was his girlfriend for over a year before this happened."

Randy sighed. He wanted to speak up, but did he dare? Maybe Daniel was right. John had made no advancement on him prior to Bray approaching him in the bar that night. Did Bray somehow sway John...and to a point him into causing John's infidelity? Nikki nodded, feeling a little better. "Yeah, a lot of guys...experiment once or twice right? And Randy was a friend. I just need to forgive him and show him how much we love each other."

"Yeah...probably." Randy replied almost in a mumble.

Brie looked at Randy unconvinced. "Randy, do you have feelings for John?"

"Does it matter?" Randy commented. "As Daniel said Bray has been twisting John's mind. Any feelings are in the past."

Brie gave a nod. "I guess." She looked at Nikki. "You have to fight for him, Nicole." Nikki looked worried but nodded. "I'll do my best. I do care about him."

"Good luck, Nikki." Randy told her. "I hate the thought that John's actions are not of his own doing. Last time I tried to talk to him he freaked out telling me to leave him alone...that I had been abusive to him for years."

"Yeah...trying to figure that out." Daniel stated. "Why would Bray give John abusive memories of you together. but make him not remember Nikki? I will admit he somehow gave me false memories of my relationship to Brie. That she was taking advantage of my good nature, the fame I was gaining. That she was only a gold digger that didn't value me past what I could give her." Daniel admitted with a sigh, lowering his head.

"I been with John longer then Nikki is my guess." Randy admitted, not seeing the point of hiding it. "We broke up before he hooked up with her. He never cheated on her though...he was loyal to her. I never tried to make him stray either...I knew it wasn't right."

Nikki could not have looked more surprised. "Longer? I had no idea John was into men. All this time he never told me...I thought I knew him so well." It hurt the woman to think John had hid his past from her even though she understood as she had hid her marriage in the past from him. "M-Maybe...oh god...Bray must think John is still in love with you...feels threatened by you...but not me."

"Who knows...I can't get close enough to him to find out." Randy told her. "Seems we are all pawns in his sick game. Bray approached me a few weeks ago as well. Shit started to happen after it, but I didn't dare report it. I fears I would lose my job or be sent to the doc. Headaches, blackouts, behavior that wasn't exactly normal for me."

Nikki gave a shake of her head. "What should we do then? Even if John doesn't love me after all the smoke clears I want him free and happy...how do we fight this?"

"Well, he doesn't seem to remember you...he fears Randy." Daniel pondered. "We may need to fight dirty. Do either of you have access to John's house?"

"I do." Nikki answered. "I never returned the key yet and I know the access code." Brie raised an eyebrow at her husband. "What do you mean fight dirty? Why are we breaking in John's place?"

"Call it an in home kidnapping." Daniel stated. "Just as you had to pound in my head all Bray pushed me to forget. We need to do the same to John. Nikki...and Randy get a hold of any reminders you may still have that can be used."

Randy licked his lips faintly. "Um...yeah...I can do that."

Nikki looked nervous. "W-What if he freaks out and calls the police or one of us gets hurt when he panics? He has great home security there."

"I don't picture him striking a woman...even if he thinks he is gay." Daniel stated. "Maybe have him see you first...try to at least jog his memories of the two of you. Even if sadly he doesn't still feel that way. Maybe it will begin to open the door Randy will need."

"Of course I don't want to hurt John, but I will take a few bumps if it means breaking him free. My question is...let's say this works, what will stop him from doing it again?" Randy commented.

"I don't know. I just know after he tried his mess with me and lost it didn't happen again. I don't know if it just can't work or he gave up." Daniel explained.

"But if John really feels Randy is abusive what is to stop him from calling the police?" Brie asked, mirroring her sister. "He has security in every room of that house."

"We can hope once we make him start to question the past he doesn't even remember, maybe he will also question the false past. Get him to stop and think." Daniel told them.

"I can always keep my distance from John...so he won't feel threatened." Randy pondered.

Brie looked unconvinced but she nodded. "When are we doing this?"

"When should John have off again?" Daniel asked. "Then we just have to hope he actually goes home."

"I may have a better place." Randy stated.

"Where?" Daniel looked puzzled.

"His place near Boston. Not nearly as much security. It will involve me contacting one of his brothers." Randy explained. "If he tells John there is a problem we can guide him there."

"Sounds good. I hate to say this but we may need to restrain him at least at first." Brie said. Nikki gave her a look but Brie didn't relent. "You didn't see Daniel, Sis and John will be worse. I don't want to risk someone getting hurt in his state of panic."

"We'll try to have Nikki try to talk first still. I can restrain him short term if he tries something." Daniel said.

"No offence...you're not exactly strong man." Randy told him.

"With my skill set you don't need strength." Daniel replied with maybe slight boasting.

Brie looked more worried and gave a huff of breath. "Okay...I guess. I know we have to help him if we can."

Daniel looked at Brie walking back over to her. "Babe...I know you mean well. Remember I went through it. If we just charge as John he may become very combative. We need to tread carefully."

"I know...I'm just worried...I guess between you and Randy no one will get hurt." She tried to calm down. The four agreed to the plan for John's next day off and parted to go about their day.


	11. Chapter 11

(Mini Rant Ahead: First off a huge thank you to Taker's Dark Lover and my good friend Jo A. who are always faithful to give me feedback. I must admit I am very discouraged with reader's lack of courtesy for feedback. I was begged for over a year to finish this story and some of my others that are open so I took the time out of my busy life to do so. At first I was receiving around five to seven reviews per chapter but then it dropped to almost nothing. Yes, we writers love to write. But we have lives and jobs and we set time aside to spent hours writing and editing just to entertain others. When we do this and literally get no response we get tired. Let us know how we are doing if only a few words, even if they are constructive criticism. I think I am ending this story soon and whether I finish my other two that are open remains to be seen.)

Randy worked to keep away from John the same time getting hold of John's one brother, explaining he wanted to throw a surprise for John and needed his help luring John to the house. Most of John's family knew Randy and John always used to try to one up the other when it came to pranks. So it was easy to convince them to help.

The next night after the house show John walked to his suite to relax alone as Bray told him he had a meeting. Thankfully Randy had left him alone so he was feeling pretty good. A few minutes after he was in his suite he was surprised to hear the main door open. His heart pounded as Luke Harper walked in and just stood quietly, his intense dark eyes studying John with a mixture of lust and malice. John swallowed hard but tried to keep his cool.

"Uh...hey, Luke. Bray's not here." He forced out as he took off his sneakers.

"I know." Luke said simply. He moved toward the older man. "We play in the family. I want some fun." John felt fear make his blood run cold as he backed away slightly.

In his mind he had memories of Randy stalking him this way, taking his pleasure with no thought for his own. "I...I don't know, Luke. B-Bray's not here..." Before John could finish he gasped as a huge hand wrapped around his neck, Luke looking down at him only a few inches away.

The taller man didn't squeeze hard enough to fully suffocate John, just show him who was boss. "I said I want fun now." John was too afraid to fight as he was dragged to the king sized bed. He felt the large hands travel from his neck to rip his clothes from his body. A meaty hand grabbed his balls, giving them a hard squeeze as Randy had done in his recent memory. "You going to be good?" The southern voice harshly whispered. John nodded with a whimper of pain. Things felt numb to him as his body was groped at will like he was nothing but a sex doll. He found himself jerked to his knees with a large cock jammed roughly down his throat. Tears burned in John's eyes as he felt violated and helpless from the unwanted taste of Luke's manhood. Luke gave grunts of pleasure as he fucked John's throat hard, holding the man's short hair in a grip of iron.

As was planned Bray kept guard outside the room waiting for word from Abigail that things have progressed far enough. He waited a couple moments more before entering the room. "What's goin on here, Boys?" He moved toward the bed, seeing the tears wetting John's eyes and the sounds of his gagging around the intrusion. Bray reached a hand to tangle it in Luke's stringy, greasy thin hair, pulling his head back. Luke gave a grunt from the pull, his eyes dark with burning lust as he looked at Bray. "Simmer down or I won't give you the pleasure of finishing." Bray warned him. "Remember he had a rough life... You must be nicer to him."

John's body shook in almost shock as his mind had linked so many of Luke's actions to Randy. He had no say in this. He didn't want this man inside his mouth, jammed down his throat. He just wanted to feel safe and alone. Luke reluctantly slowed his actions some, still using John's mouth but not so brutally and his grip on John's short hairs grew light. Bray looked at John. "Relax...it will be alright...or do you want it to end now?"

Did he want to end now? John never wanted to start. You had been manhandled and forced into the whole thing. As soon as Luke released his hold on him he removed his mouth, his voice raspy and broken. "P-Please...just tell him to leave me alone...I don't want this...any of this...he made me."

"You know to ask." Bray sneered at Luke. "Get dressed and leave. Maybe Erick will take pity on you." He released Luke's hair with a faint shove.

Luke grumbled as he moved to get dressed. John scrambled to his knees and grabbed his clothes feeling naked. "I...I thought the family was a safe place." He said, his voice shaking from emotion. "I...I was treated just like with Randy...he grabbed my neck, squeezed my cock, hurt me...is there no one I can trust?"

"Erick and I you can trust, John." Bray told him as he helped him with his clothing. He watched as Luke left. He then focused back on John. "Luke is sadly a shattered man...pain is all he was ever shown and seems to be all he can show in return."

"B-But how is being around him any different than Randy? I'm tired of being the fucking victim!" John said with tears in his eyes. "He looks at me like he wants to destroy me...I was so scared."

"He won't again...I'll make sure of that. Only Erick will get a extra key to my room." Bray told John as he wiped the tears on his face.

John gave a nod after a few minutes. Tasting Luke in his mouth made him sick. "If it's okay I think I'll take a shower and go to bed."

"Of course, John...go ahead." Bray told him thinking. "You said you had a family emergency come up that you are tending to tomorrow?"

John nodded. "Yes. My brother Sean called. I need to fly to Massachusetts."

Bray nodded. "See you in a day or two then...hope nothing major."

"I don't think so but I haven't seen my family in awhile anyway and should check on the house." John told him before pausing. "You think Erick would mind spending the night with me tonight?"

"I will call down in a bit...just so I don't interrupt him and Luke if they are doing anything." Bray explained.

John shuddered, wondering how Erick and Bray could tolerate such a cold, cruel man. "Never mind...let him have his privacy. I'll just go on to bed." John all but ran to the bathroom. Could he trust a family where a member could basically rape another member and be rewarded with fun time?

The fear and worry was easy to read. As John cleaned Bray left the room, heading for Luke and Erick's room. He told them he would...deal with Luke and Erick to go comfort John...explain Bray went to punish Luke for his actions. Erick rushed to dress and head off, hoping to reach the room before John even left the shower.

John walked out of the shower and jumped seeing Erick sitting on the bed. His eyes looked gentle as they studied John. "Bray went to punish Luke." He explained in a soothing tone. "I'm here if you need me...Baby." John walked to the bed and almost collapsed in Erick's arms. The larger man guided him down to lay down, not caring that John was still nude. "Shhh...rest. I stay here." He comforted the older man. John began to relax and drifted off to sleep as Erick petted him.

Bray stayed with Luke even after the 'punishment' was over. Bray knew in time Luke would need to learn how to give John the type of pain he liked if he was to play with him. John slept well that night and left for Massachusetts the next morning. Sean had told him he needed to check over his place he thought someone had been messing around his garage where he kept his vintage cars. When John arrived at first glance the garage looked secure. There was a black SUV in the driveway. John wondered if Sean bought a new vehicle. He hopped from his rental and walked to the front door, pulling the key from his pocket. In a moment the door was unlocked and he walked inside, kicking off his shoes. "Hey, Sean! I'm here!" John called out as he walked through the house.

The TV could be heard playing in the living room. Sound of people laughing and talking could be heard from it. John walked into the living room, figuring Sean was waiting on him. "Hey, Bro." He called. "Didn't you hear me calling?" Instead of Sean John saw the long dark hair of Nikki as she was watching a video of them at Daniel and Brie's engagement party.

John paused, looking in confusion at the diva. "Nikki? What are you doing here?" He asked. "How did you get in?" Nikki turned to John with a smile that looked a little nervous, patting the seat next to her on the couch. "You did, John. When we were dating." John walked to take a seat, his eyes roaming to the video on the screen. He saw himself on the screen laughing at Nikki's side before leaning in to kiss her. A memory wanted to nag at him until it was clouded with anger and confusion again. "What game are you playing!" He snapped with such fire Nikki shrunk back under his gaze. "Get out of my house! I'm not even into women!" He jumped to his feet, storming to shut off the video. "What are you trying to get from me? Money?" He yelled, making the woman want to hide.

"N-No, John."

"Let me guess...you're pregnant and I'm the father...not fucking likely, Bitch!" John sneered. Sister Abigail was working hard to keep the lies strong in his mind.

"She's not...even if that is something she wanted. She never pushed you, John." Daniel spoke, stepping out from another doorway. "We both just want to help you. All of us do. You are sick, it isn't your fault though."

John jumped at Daniel's voice, his blue eyes darting in panic. Sister Abigail knew of Daniel's escape from her clutches and was determined not to lose another. She filled John's mind with visions of Daniel's betrayal...trying brainwash him into being with the cunning woman. "All of you...get the hell out of my house!" He shouted. "I won't ask again."

"We are doing this for your own good." Daniel told John. "You can't see what they are doing to you...the lies they are making you see." He took a deep breath. "You hear the whispers now don't you. Trying to tell you I must be some vile being for not taking their help."

John darted out of the room and down a hallway that led from his spare bedroom. His heart pounded as he fumbled in his pocket for his phone to call Sean to contact the police. "Damn, faster than I expected." Daniel commented. Daniel texted Randy. #Please tell me you took care of the system?#

#Yeah done. I am sure he will head this way soon.# Randy replied.

John made it to the back guest room and ran inside to place the call. He hurried to look over his contacts for Sean ' s number. Sean told John to calm down, asking what was wrong. "Please call the cops! There are some coworkers here who broke in my house! They refuse to leave and I don't want them here." John said as he tried to speak calmly.

"Okay, Bro...it will be fine. I'll handle it." Sean assured John, wondering why he was getting worked up over Randy playing around again. John gave a relieved sigh as he hung up the phone. He was too afraid to leave the room so he just waited.

"Damn...nothing from Randy yet. He must have miss guessed John's actions. Guess I better go look." Daniel stated. "Come with me...I'm going to need you to contact Randy while I restrain John." Nikki nodded, looking both scared and worried. The two began searching luckily this place was not as big as John's Florida home. When John heard footsteps he moved to lock the door. Sister Abigail was whispering in his mind, telling him how they were planning his demise. Daniel found the locked door with a sigh. He looked at Nikki. "Do you know if he keeps spare keys anywhere?"

She nodded slowly. "He used to keep a set in the kitchen." "You better go if you know what's good for you! I called my brother and the police are on the way!" John called through the door, hearing voices.

"Go get them. I'll stay incase he tries to run." Daniel told her. He almost couldn't believe what he was willing to do for a friend.

Nikki went to get the keys. John had heard part of the conversation and his eyes darted around the room for something to use to defend himself. If these crazy coworkers were willing to break in his room they had bad plans for him. "You come in here I'm not responsible what happens." John called in a shaky voice. "I'll call Hunter and you'll be in hot water."

"You will thank us when this is over. Why can't you see what is in front of your eyes...you think we are faking the photos? the video? Damn, John go look back at your own Twitter feed for the last few months." Daniel told him through the door.

"Leave...me...alone!" John screamed as his head pounded. "You fucking hacked my Twitter? You're a bunch of sickos! I'm serious...you try to come in here you will be sorry."

"John, listen to yourself please. I'm not a tech type of guy...you know me. Why would I do something like that? We are friends."

"Because he is against us. We tried to help him but he spat in our faces. He wants you to leave our safety as well." Sister Abigail whispered. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" John screamed, moving to grab the curtain rod, tearing it from the window. He debated climbing from the window. Nikki walked back down the hallway and handed Daniel the key.

"John, I don't know how he does it...but Bray somehow gets in your head. He did it to mine." Daniel tried to tell him as he worked to get the door unlocked once finding the right key. When John saw the door unlock he took the heavy rod and took a fighting stance. Nikki gasped when the door was open and she saw John. The man looked dangerous with his blue eyes glazed over and holding a metal curtain rod like a weapon.

Daniel put his hands up some. "John, just calm down...please." Another set of feet steps headed down the hall toward them.

John tensed at the sound. "Who is that? More fucking people in my house?!"

"Yes." Daniel was honest.

Randy was making his way toward Nikki who was still in the hall. He stayed hopefully out of John's line of sight. "How bad?" He tried to whisper to Nikki.

"Bad. He's already called Sean. He's holding a curtain rod like he's fighting for his life." Nikki whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Daniel, I'm giving you one minute to get yourself, Nikki and everyone else out of my house!" John yelled loudly. "Or I'm making a call to the police myself and having you all removed...then I'm pressing charges."

"Think I need to break out the heavy artillery already." Randy sighed. He reached to his side pulling out a police grade stun gun.

John's eyes looked scared and wild as Sister Abigail was fighting to keep him under her control with lie after lie. "Last chance...are you leaving?" John asked. He held the rod while reaching to grasp his iphone.

"Daniel, step back." Randy called into the room. "Don't want anyone getting hurt." Daniel did as Randy instructed as Randy finally stepped into view.

John's face turned visibly pale as he saw Randy. "See. They are all in this together...all a plot to get you back in his clutches." Sister Abigail told him. "Get out! Why can't you all just leave me alone?" He shouted. Visions of Randy choking him, threatening him and forcing him into painful, degrading sex made his hands want to tremble.

"John...I don't want to hurt you...but you won't listen to reason and I can't you hurting any of us either. You will be thanking us when this is over. Bray screwed with us both...I don't know why he stopped with me and now focusing all his energy on you." Randy stated as he moved to step into the room.

"I...I won't hurt anyone if you all will just go...please." John's tone trembled slightly. Being face to face with the monster he thought Bray had rescued him from brought tears to his eyes. "I...I don't want to hurt you but I will if you come closer."

"Baby...you don't see the lies he is feeding in your head." Randy told him. He felt weird speaking John's pet name in front of others, but he remember what Brie and Daniel told him. He had to be raw and open if they were to get through to John.

"D-Don't call me that...you're the one playing mind games!" John snapped at Randy. He looked at where Daniel and Nikki stood huddled behind Randy, watching. "You two have no idea the kind of man you're helping. The last time we were together he choked me in the shower...hurt me and laughed when I begged him to stop!"

"Last time...sadly yes. Remember I told you I don't know why I did that?" Randy replied. "Do you remember telling me I needed to get help? You loved me but I needed help. You remember I collapsed because I was fighting the headaches? You helped me to bed. Why would you have done that if you were that fearful of me? Th-that was the first time I hurt you, Baby. Look in your heart...not your mind."

John squinted his eyes as he tried to think but all he could see was the cruel, controlling Viper. Sister Abigail flooded him with how dirty and humiliated he had felt when Luke had assaulted him and twisted it into Randy. "Enough talking." He moved to try to place the call to 911 one handed. "I won't let you hurt me again."

"And I don't want to...I am sorry." Randy told him before raising the stun gun hitting the trigger to shoot out the two tethered probes.

John gave a pained scream as the next thing he felt was a sharp, painful current going through his body. The rod and phone fell from his grasp as his body collapsed to the ground in convulsions. Being police grade John was rendered unable to move, unconscious as his body convulsed. "Poor, Baby...I've never seen him so scared...so desperate." Nikki whispered.

Randy stopped the current while Daniel moved to search the closet for something to secure John's hands and feet with. He returned with a few ties knotting them together to bind his legs with an another to bind the hands hopefully before the shock had time to wear off. "I've been there, Nikki...I know." Daniel told her. He went to unhook the probes from John's arm and chest where they landed.

"W-What if he doesn't come around?" She asked, glad Brie was spared this mess with her work schedule. "We can't keep him here..and he'll turn us in if we let him go."

"Just need to hope you or Randy are the key...if not then there is a third person we don't know of." Daniel told her.

"So should I carry him back to the living room for the trip down memory lane?" Randy asked.

"Guess so...best place because of the TV." Daniel replied. Randy walked over picking John up almost bridal style.

John gave a groan, slowly opening his eyes. They filled with pure terror as he realized Randy was holding him and he couldn't move his hands. "It's okay, Johnny." Randy tried to tell him even if he knew John in that moment didn't believe him. Reaching the living room he sat John up in one of the recliners. John looked at the three with terror in his eyes before lowering them to his lap. He had no way to defend himself now and he had almost screamed his throat raw earlier and they would not go. He hated feeling helpless and so afraid.

"John, I know you can't see it now...in time you will be thanking us." Daniel told him. "I have been in exactly your place before."

John slowly lifted his head. He knew Daniel had no idea the kind of monster Randy was. "I called Sean...he promised to call the police...if...if you untie me and go I promise not to tell anyone."

"No...you will...Bray will tell you and convince you it is the safest thing to do. They will tell you whatever they need to so they can protect themselves." Daniel told him. John could see the determination in Daniel's gaze and knew it was a lost cause. They would hand him over to Randy to do whatever he pleased with him. He would probably be punished for trying to leave him if he didn't end up dead. A tear trickled down John's face as he lowered his eyes. Nikki could not stop the wetness in her own dark eyes. In all the time they had dated she had never saw her boyfriend look so small.

"Nikki...how about you try to start. Show him things from the show. Also maybe some of the WWE promotional stuff you did together." Daniel suggested. Nikki nodded and moved to turn on the TV. She put on an episode of Total Divas. John was enjoying a quiet meal with her and making comments about how beautiful she looked and all the things he would like to do to her. John slowly raised his head to look at the screen, confusion on his face. Surely they couldn't alter a TV show...and something about the scene just felt so familiar.

"Maybe he will calm if I leave the room for a little while." Randy told Daniel who slowly nodded. Randy moved toward the kitchen to call Sean to make sure everything was okay.

John watched several episodes of the show. Little by little small fragments of his memory returned to him. "W-When did we date?" He asked Nikki at last. "Was it before Randy?" Nikki shook her head. "John, I had no idea you were even into men. You broke up with me just recently." John felt completely lost. "Why would I be with you if I was with Bray and Erick?" Nikki tried not to raise her voice or get upset. "You slept with Bray and Erick too?" John nodded. "I...I love Erick. He holds me every night and I call him Daddy." Nikki sat stunned at the news.

"That was Randy for years...not Erick." Daniel told him. "Bray and his guys were only around about a year."

John's head hurt so much with all the confusing news. "John, why didn't you tell me you liked men? Was that why you broke up with me?" Nikki asked.

"I...I have no idea." John admitted. "I'm so confused...nothing fits right."

"I know, John...Nikki, stop the video for now...give him time to try to sort what he was already showed. Because somehow Bray made John forget your relationship it is causing continuity issues." Daniel instructed her. He then focused back on John. "I know your mind feels like a jumbled puzzle and sadly there is two people trying to piece together two different pictures."

"H-How do I know who to trust?" John almost whispered. "I choose the wrong one I'll pay in the end." Nikki moved to turn off the video, feeling lost in her own way as well. It seemed there was so much John had hid from her.

"You need to look past your mind...need to see how the heart feels. If I promise not to leave the room, do you want Randy back in so you two can talk? He said your history is longer with him." Daniel asked. John felt his heart pound but he gave a small nod. He had to know the truth. "Nikki, want to go get him?"

Nikki walked out of the room to where Randy was waiting. "He wants you." She said quietly.

"Thanks." Randy told her as he moved to leave the kitchen he lightly patted her shoulder. He walked into the living room but stopped in the doorway so not to spook John.

"You can move to the couch, Randy...you still have the stun gun on you?" Daniel asked.

"Left it in the kitchen." Randy replied as he moved to sit.

John looked at Randy for a brief moment as he sat down near him. He tried to ignore all the warning bells going off in his head so he could talk. "I'm willing to listen." He said at last. "I just want you to know I don't trust you...I have so many memories of all the shit you've done to me over the years."

"I understand...any that are bad I can bet you 90% they are not real. I am not saying our time together was 100% but I tried." Randy told him. "About seven years ago we started dating. About two years ago we ended things romantically because I wanted something more...guess you can say permanent. You were scared about coming out though."

"If I was so scared of coming out why would I go to Bray?" John asked. Nikki stood in the doorway, wanting to hear the truth for herself.

"I can't fully answer that." Randy told him. "Some way, somehow he gets into people's heads. He even did it to me for a while I think. Do you remember us finding out that he took me to dinner...tried to tell me he could give me the relationship I was not offered with you. Then we found out the same night he went to your room...slept with you to give you what you thought you wanted from a man?"

"What I...wanted from a man?" John tried to clarify. Vaguely he remembered something about Randy and a dinner with Bray. Was there truth to his exes claims?

"Some reason somehow...he makes you think you like pain. I never fully got details from you of exactly what that involves. Bray offered it, whatever it is. Now I wonder though if those are really your thoughts or ones they gave you." Randy told him. "I barely gave you what some would call love taps before that one night. The night my mind went blank on me."

A small memory came through the fog in John's mind. "I...I think I always liked pain...and other things I kept to myself." He admitted. "I...I think I'm remembering a birthday...you bought me a bondage kit...handcuffs, a paddle, gag...stuff like that. I kept the kit in my closet but felt odd asking to use it again...I liked the paddle on my ass." Nikki wondered if she were in the Twilight Zone.

"Yes, it was red." Randy replied. "Remember what else I used that night?" Randy tried not to feel embarrassed.

John squinted his eyes in thought. "No...tell me and maybe I will."

Randy coughed a little. Looking to see Daniel and also Nikki. he licked his lips feeling them dry as his cheeks tinted slightly. "Don't worry. I won't tell a soul." Daniel told him.

Randy looked back at John. "Um...I painted you with frosting."

A little of Abigail ' s hold loosened as John remembered the way Randy's tongue had felt as it slowly licked the sweet icing from his body. "I...think I remember...it was chocolate."

"Yes it was. Baby...if you were so scared of me...why would you have let me use those things on you? Also if I always hurt you, abused you...why would I have only used that kit that one night?" Randy asked John to make him question more.

"I...guess not...I remember wanting you to use it...I almost brought it up a few times but I was afraid you would think I was strange." John said slowly, a little embarrassed. "I...I used to watch bondage porn...nothing too extreme...and pretend it was us."

"Does that sound like someone that is scared of their partner?" Randy asked trying to look John more in the eyes.

John slowly shook his head. "Fuck...it's like I have two sets of memories in my head at once...did you...propose to me one night after we were together?"

Randy lowered his head, nodding. "That was also our last time together like that...until a few weeks ago."

"Do you have the ring on you?" John asked. He did not know why but he felt compelled to see it and vaguely remembered Randy saying he still had it.

Randy bit his lip. "Um...yeah. It's a little banged up from the accident I was in." Randy told him as he stood to pull his wallet out. "You remember that, Baby? You remember taking your private plane back to come see me in the hospital?"

"I...I think vaguely." John said as he tried to think. More and more Sister Abigail ' s hold was being pulled from his mind.

"Well, you did...you left to fly to Florida and you found out I never showed for an interview. I called out hours later from the hospital. You booked a flight back just to make sure I was okay. Because I had not been sleeping well...having headaches. You insisted I come back to your place while I healed." Randy opened the wallet, pulling out the scuffed ring. He stepped closer to John to show it to him.

A small gasp past John's lips as he looked at the metal. Suddenly his mind felt clear and his headache left that had been a near constant in his life for days. "My, god...I...I remember now. I was outside in the parking lot after a show...I was kidnapped...Luke and Erick...they grabbed me...tied and gagged me and wrapped me in a tarp...I was in the back of a pickup truck. I ended up in some old house in the middle of nowhere...Bray told them to take me to a ritual room...I fought them but ended up tied to a bed...the rest is a blur."

Randy looked at Daniel. "Let me see something." He walked over to study John's eyes closely.

John looked at Randy, wondering what he was looking for. The glazed over expression was gone, replaced with bright, ocean blues. Randy looked back at Daniel. "He looked okay to me."

"Shame Brie isn't here she would have a better clue." Daniel commented as he moved to look himself. He saw the clearness. "John, I will undo your hands...but may leave the feet for right now. Okay?"

John nodded slowly. "I...understand." He took a deep breath. "It seems I owe Randy and Nikki a big apology...even before Bray I was living a lie...I was hiding my interest in pain from Randy and my...sexual orientation from Nikki...and everyone. I don't know why I was so afraid to be honest." Nikki blinked back the tears. "I forgive you, John. I love you...but Randy was the one who brought you back...obviously he means the most to you."

Daniel moved to free John's hands. "It's okay, John." Randy told him. "Just glad you seem to be back."

"H-How is he getting away with this? Kidnapping and brainwashing company guys...what if he keeps doing it to others at work?" John worried.

"Well what would you suggest?" Daniel asked. "How would anyone believe us? Luckily it seems once his hold is broken once he doesn't try or can't try again."

John sighed. "It sounds insane...no one will believe it. I hardly believe it and I lived it." He looked at the ring in Randy's hand wondering it was too late to make some changes.

"Want a closer look?" Randy asked, seeing John eyeing the ring in his hand.

John nodded. "If you don't mind."

Randy handed it to him. "Here. As I said sadly a little worse for wear. just glad it didn't get lost in the wreck."

John felt a little choked up as he eyed the platinum ring. It was simple but classy with an engraving on it, their joined initials. "Guess that ship has sailed huh?" He asked as he handed it back. "I know I blew my chance by being ashamed of us." He now felt like a fool.

"Never say never, Johnny." Randy told him, taking the ring back. "Maybe a little slower though."

John nodded. "Of course. I don't expect anything." He was just glad to have Randy in his life even as a friend.

"Well, I will go work on dinner...think maybe you and Nikki need to talk more." Randy told John with a smile before he turned to head from the room. John and Nikki had a talk while Randy cooked. She was deeply hurt by his actions but wanted him to be happy. They hugged and Nikki excused herself to go, saying he was in good hands. She had a plane to catch to join her sister on tour.

Randy have made baked chicken and roasted fingerling potatoes. He brought a TV tray out for John to eat from. After the meal Randy and Daniel were satisfied John was really free and untied his legs. The three men watched TV and John wanted to sit close to Randy but a part of him held back. Randy made it clear he had to give them time after everything. Daniel excused himself to head off for a flight that night.


End file.
